


Takich dwóch jak nas trzech, to nie ma ani jednego

by aeshnamixta



Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Childhood Trauma, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, First Dates, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parenthood, Past Character Death, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Slow Build, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, bionic prosthetic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 43





	1. Pająki, świetlówki i inne tragedie

Virginia Potts była najlepszą sekretarką, asystentką, co-prezesem, organizatorką i dyrektorem wykonawczym, jakiego tylko Anthony Edward Stark mógł sobie wymarzyć. Popatrzyła na niego niewzruszona, kiedy kolejny raz jej to oznajmił.  
Rude włosy, spięte w nienaganny, ciasny kok i dopasowana garsonka, która przywodziła na myśl surową guwernantkę wiktoriańskiej szkoły dla panien składały się na wrażenie profesjonalne i nieco onieśmielające, dlatego tak bardzo kontrastowało z tym to, co właśnie mówiła.  
\- Dobrze, Tony, jestem najlepszym, co cię w życiu spotkało – powiedziała i poprawiła okulary. - Ale jeśli chcesz, żebym pozbywała się twoich dziewczyn, naprawdę powinieneś podnieść mi pensję.  
\- Sama wypłacasz sobie pensję. - Tony z trudem rozwarł powieki i popatrzył na nią z dołu, z jękiem podnosząc się na łokciu. Stęknął, kiedy poczuł upiorny ból kręgosłupa i rozmasował policzek, na którym odcisnął się wzór kratki odpływowej wanny. Z jakiegoś powodu spał w wannie i już to samo w sobie było wystarczająco przykre, naprawdę nie miał siły, chęci ani – cóż, powiedzmy sobie szczerze – za grosz odwagi cywilnej, żeby rozprawić się z kolejną dziewczyną („około metr sześćdziesiąt pięć, Tony, za to miseczki F albo i G, jesteś pewien, że weszła sama po schodach i grawitacja nie ściągnęła jej w dół?”, jak cierpko skomentowała Pepper), która myślała, że prezes Stark Industries stanie się gwarancją jej dożywotniej karty Master Gold, gwarantem polisy ubezpieczeniowej i stukaratowym brylantem na palcu.  
\- Zamierzam przyznać sobie premię i bonus w postaci domku letniskowego na Haiti – poinformowała go Pepper, bez cienia współczucia dla jego obolałej, skacowanej głowy, rzucając w niego mokrym ręcznikiem. - Dobrze, posprzątam w salonie – zgodziła się w końcu, ale pokręciła głową. - Za to ty doprowadź się do porządku, za dwie godziny masz spotkanie z nowym szefem ochrony w celu ustalenia szczegółów wylotu do Genewy.  
\- Nie chcę nowego szefa ochrony. Co z Happym? Wysłałaś mu kwiaty? Czekoladki? Kochankę, persa, nie wiem, cokolwiek, co sprawi, że wróci? Kiedy on wraca, Pep?  
\- Kiedy lekarze nie będą w stanie dłużej zatrzymywać go w szpitalu. Jestem pewna, że dowiesz się o tym pierwszy. Ten człowiek z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn przepada za tobą.  
\- Bardziej od ciebie?  
\- Nie przeginaj, Tony. Ubieraj się. Widzimy się za godzinę na dole.

Spotkanie z szefem ochrony („chcę Happy’ego”), potem z zarządem („po co mi zarząd, Pepper, ty możesz zostać zarządem, zostań zarządem”), a potem jeszcze wideokonferencja z potencjalnym klientem z Bliskiego Wschodu; ten dzień nie mógłby dłużyć się bardziej. Tony pił czwartą kawę, co jakiś czas sprawdzał ukradkiem, czy głowa na pewno jest na swoim miejscu, bo wciąż wydawała się dziwnie ciężka i niebyt kompatybilna z resztą ciała, a poza tym uśmiechał się olśniewająco, błyskawicznie serwował cięte riposty, zachwycał charyzmą i zdobywał kolejne serca. Idealnie wyprasowany, szykowny garnitur, jedwabny krawat w czerwono-złoty rzucik i ciemne okulary („bogu dzięki niech będą za ciemne okulary, Pepper, zamów mi takich jeszcze ze sto par na wszelki wypadek, jak to po co, mogę zgubić, zniszczyć, spalą się, albo przestaną produkować i co wtedy, będę musiał sam zacząć je wytwarzać i zamienimy się w fabrykę okularów, chcesz tego, Potts, chcesz pracować w fabryce okularów, naprawdę?”) robiły z niego prezesa idealnego, a jednak wystarczyło, że Bruce Banner spojrzał na niego, kiedy z westchnieniem ulgi wszedł w końcu do warsztatu, rozpinając po drodze marynarkę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Kac, Stark? W skali od zera do dziesięciu jaki poziom?  
\- Dziewięćdziesiąt – przyznał Tony, wieszając marynarkę na usłużnie wyciągniętym ramieniu robota i kilkoma ruchami pozbywając się także krawata. Rozmasował skronie i z ulgą opadł na solidne krzesło biurowe, okręcając się kilka razy i wyciągając nogi na środek pomieszczenia. - O boże, jak dobrze tu być. Czemu nie mogę być tu cały czas, może powinienem tu zamieszkać.  
\- Któryś z nas musi wypełzać na powierzchnię – westchnął Bruce, bez pytania podając mu kawę i już choćby dlatego był idealnym współpracownikiem. To, że był nieprzeciętnie inteligentny i miał dwa doktoraty, z fizyki i chemii organicznej, było jedynie miłym dodatkiem. Tak przynajmniej pomyślał Tony, wypijając kawę w dwóch łykach. Od razu poczuł, jak wraca mu znaczna część zgubionej gdzieś pomiędzy wczorajszymi drinkami energii. Odstawił kubek, podwinął rękawy koszuli i założył ochronne gogle, pochylając się nad lutownicą, którą Banner precyzyjnie operował nad jasno oświetlonym blatem. O tak, to było nawet lepsze, niż kawa.

Powoli mijały im długie, miłe godziny, tak, jak obaj lubili najbardziej. Bruce miał na uszach słuchawki ze swoją ukochaną muzyką klasyczną, które skutecznie odcinały go od ogłuszającego zalewu hard rocka, płynącego z wbudowanych w ściany głośników, komunikowali się z rzadka i wyłącznie za pomocą kolejnych komend na procesorach, a kiedy akurat Bruce ściągał słuchawki, krzywiąc się na hałas i próbował zmusić Tony’ego, żeby to wyłączył, muzyka sama ucichła. Pepper stała w progu, trzymając w ręku jakieś teczki.  
\- Hej, nie wyłączaj mojej muzyki, Potts – awanturował się Tony, ale zamilkł, kiedy tylko przelotnie spojrzał na jej twarz. Wrócił do niej wzrokiem i wstał, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. - Wszystko w porządku, Pep? Co się stało? Jesteś koszmarnie blada, słabo ci, źle się czujesz?  
Bruce podsuwał jej krzesło, wyjął z rąk papiery. Pepper usiadła, zaciskając dłonie na kolanach, jak grzeczna, wystraszona dziewczynka, głęboko odetchnęła przez nos, a potem spojrzała na Tony’ego i współczucie w jej oczach sprawiło, że jego żołądek skręcił się nerwowo w ciasny, bolesny supeł. Kiedy ostatni raz, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, powiedziała mu, że jego ojciec zginął w wypadku.  
\- Tony – powiedziała z trudem. - Tak mi przykro. Chodzi o twoją siostrę.  
\- May? Co z May? - zapytał, chociaż wcale nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. Ledwie zarejestrował, że podchodzi do niej, pochylając się i opierając dłonie na jej ramionach. Ścisnął mocno, szukając wzrokiem jej oczu. Zapomniał, jak się oddycha, kiedy zobaczył, że błyszczą w nich łzy.  
\- Samolot, którym wracali do Nowego Jorku, rozbił się nad oceanem. Trwają poszukiwania, ale policja twierdzi, że niemożliwe jest, żeby ktokolwiek przeżył.  
Milczał jeszcze przez chwilę. Jeszcze moment na oddech, zamrugać kilka razy, odgonić dziwną, przeszkadzającą mgłę łez, nie będzie się teraz mazał, nie czas na to i pora; a potem wyprostował się, w jednej chwili stanowczy i skupiony.  
\- Peter. Muszę do niego jechać. Dowiedz się, gdzie jest teraz, sprowadź go do mnie. Dopilnuj, żeby z nikim nie rozmawiał. Jeśli dowie się z telewizji…  
\- Peter jest w szkole, Barton już po niego jedzie.  
Barton? Kim był Barton? Musiała zauważyć jego zmieszanie, bo ledwie widoczny uśmiech przemknął po jej bladych wargach.  
\- Pułkownik Barton, nowy szef ochrony, rozmawiałeś z nim dzisiaj.  
\- Clint – powiedział i skinął głową. - Dobrze. Powiedziałaś mu, że to priorytet?  
\- Obiecał, że zawiezie Petera do ciebie jak najszybciej i w miarę możliwości zanim ktokolwiek się dowie. Nie podali jeszcze tego do oficjalnych wiadomości, tylko który lot spadł… i że pasażerowie nie żyją.  
\- Boję się, że to będzie dla niego wystarczająco wiele. - Tony założył marynarkę, zmienił gogle na okulary, skutecznie chowając za nimi oczy, przesunął dłońmi po twarzy i szedł do drzwi. - Ten dzieciak jest mądrzejszy niż ja, jak byłem w jego wieku.

Peter Parker był na pozór zwyczajnym dzieckiem. Tak jak inne dzieci lubił grać w piłkę, rysować, układać i burzyć klocki, wchodzić na każde drzewo w okolicy, zwłaszcza, jeśli było wysokie i absolutnie nie wolno było mu tego robić. Śmiał się głośno i biegał hałaśliwie, rozrzucał dookoła misie, resoraki i żołnierzyki, urodzinowy tort pożerał bezpośrednio z patery i pluł zupą pomidorową, w czym Tony dopingował go w skrytości ducha, bo też uważał, że jedzenie zup to męczarnia. „Dajcie dziecku ciastka!” wołał od progu i Peter go uwielbiał. To Tony pierwszy zauważył w namiętnie wznoszonych budowlach całkiem sensowny wzór, to Tony wiedział, że kiedy cała podłoga w kuchni była pokryta kleistą mazią to nie dlatego, że tak, tylko dlatego, że Peter, choć nie umiał jeszcze tego wytłumaczyć, chciał sprawdzić kompozycje smarów stałych i plastycznych w procesie tarcia; przeprowadzał doświadczenie i Tony, kiedy to odkrył, był pod wrażeniem. Uważniej zaczął przyglądać się siostrzeńcowi i podsuwać mu to Zestaw Małego Chemika, to własnoręcznie skonstruowanego drona. Zdumiewało go, że Peter nigdy się niczym po prostu nie bawił, zawsze coś sprawdzał i coś obserwował. Nawet, kiedy skoczył z balkonu i złamał rękę w dwóch miejscach, prawie wcale nie płakał. May, oczywiście, na niego nakrzyczała, ale Peter był wyrozumiały i wiedział, że mama się po prostu martwi, ale nie rozumie za wiele; za to kiedy przyszedł Tony, Peter bez oporów opowiedział mu, że chodziło o swobodne spadanie i razem z nim bohaterski skok wykonała plastikowa wiewiórka, która, o dziwo, nie ucierpiała wcale. Był całkiem usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy Tony tłumaczył mu zasadę przyśpieszenia stałego i rolę oporu powietrza w procesie grawitacji. W ogóle zawsze jak go widział, to Peter cieszył się burzliwie i całym sobą.  
Zawsze, ale nie dzisiaj. Kiedy Tony wszedł do salonu, wystarczyło, że spojrzał na skulonego na sofie chłopca, który podciągnął kolana pod brodę, a głowę schował w ramionach, żeby mieć pewność, że Peter dowiedział się wcześniej. Clint Barton stał w progu; Tony kiwnął mu głową i Barton zrozumiał bezbłędnie, że ma zniknąć. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Tony podszedł do sofy. Mała postać wydawała się na tle wielkich poduszek bardzo samotna. Tony, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego rodzice nie żyją, miał przy sobie May. Peter miał tylko jego.  
\- To ja – powiedział, przykucając przy sofie. Nie wyciągał rąk i nie dotykał chłopca; coś w napięciu jego ramion wysyłało jasny sygnał, jak bardzo na skraju się on znajduje. - Przyjechałem najszybciej jak mogłem.  
\- Za późno o sześć minut. - Głos Petera był stłumiony, kiedy w końcu podniósł głowę i pokazał twarz, zapłakaną i czerwoną jak pomidor, z policzkami mokrymi od łez. - Pan Clint mówił, że jedziesz z pracy, a z pracy zawsze jedziesz tu krócej.  
\- Na Avenue Street był wypadek.  
\- Ktoś umarł? - Peter patrzył na niego z takim smutkiem, że Tony miał ochotę zakląć. Żaden dzieciak nie powinien być taki smutny. Nigdy.  
\- Nie.  
\- Mieli szczęście. A może Bóg tak chciał? - Peter wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Wciąż pociągał nosem, ale zaczynał wyglądać na rozgniewanego. - Jak coś się stało, to mama zawsze mówiła, że Bóg tak chciał. To co ten Bóg chciał? Żeby nie żyli? Bo nie żyją – dodał i popatrzył na niego tak, jakby znał prawdę, ale jednak desperacko potrzebował, żeby Tony zaprzeczył. Tony nie zaprzeczył. Usiadł obok niego, podrzucając w dłoni kluczyki od samochodu.  
\- Samolot rozbił się nad oceanem. Byli na wysokości ośmiu tysięcy metrów, kiedy zaczął spadać.  
\- Czyli nie żyją. - Peter mówił to, ale Tony czuł, że mówi bardziej o koncepcie; jak kolejne, z jego doświadczeń, znał przebieg i umiał przewidzieć wynik, ale w tej konkretnej sytuacji był dla niego abstrakcją. Musiał być w szoku i Tony’emu ulżyło, kiedy pozwolił mu się objąć. Długo siedział na kanapie, kołysząc chłopca w objęciach, a jego koszula w miejscu, gdzie przyciskał się policzek Petera, była mokra od łez.

Dni, które nastąpiły potem, w przyszłości zlały się Tony’emu w jeden ciąg pełen Petera, który udawał, że nie płacze, nie milknących telefonów od policji, prywatnych detektywów, agentów ubezpieczeniowych, reporterów i wszystkich ludzi, z którymi rozmawiać nie chciał, ale z większością musiał. Pepper robiła naprawdę dużo, ale nie mogła załatwić wszystkiego. Tony nie szczędził pieniędzy na szukanie ciał, nawet kiedy po dwóch tygodniach władze oficjalnie zakończyły poszukiwania. Jako przyczynę katastrofy podano awarię silnika. Z 459 pasażerów i członków załogi odnaleziono trzysta ciał. Pozostałych uznano za zaginionych, a potem zmarłych. Kiedy dostał potwierdzenie tego, że jego siostra nie żyje, Tony szczodrze nalał sobie whisky. Sporo pił w ciągu ostatnich dni, choć dbał o to, by Peter nigdy tego nie widział. Tego dnia po otrzymaniu telefonu nalał sobie i wypił whisky w salonie; a kiedy odstawił szklankę, zobaczył Petera, który stał w progu, obserwując go uważnymi oczami, które wydawały się za duże w drobnej, bladej buzi.  
\- Pete – zaczął Tony, robiąc krok w jego stronę, ale zatrzymał się, gdy chłopiec cofnął się niemal panicznie. - Petey…  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - krzyknął Peter. Tym razem płakał otwarcie, zupełnie jakby był to jakiś dzień zdzierania masek po tych wszystkich dniach, kiedy jeden z nich płakał tylko w poduszkę, a drugi pił tylko w samotności. Tony usiadł ciężko na sofie, kiedy za Peterem trzasnęły drzwi. Dzwoniący telefon miał ochotę zignorować, ale odebrał, kiedy na wyświetlaczu zobaczył imię Pepper.  
\- Słyszałam już – powiedziała bez wstępów. - Przykro mi, Tony, naprawdę. Czy jest coś co mogę zrobić?  
\- Powiedz mi, żebym nie był takim przeklętym, upartym idiotą. - Tony dolał sobie whisky, zamieszał delikatnie szklanką; i odstawił, spoglądając na zamknięte za Peterem drzwi. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na luksus upicia się, choć Bóg mu świadkiem, jak bardzo tego teraz potrzebował. - To moja wina, że nie żyją.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- May i ja pokłóciliśmy się. Znów prosiła o pożyczkę, powiedziałem o kilka słów za dużo… okazało się, że Ben znowu stracił wszystkie pieniądze, naruszył fundusz, jaki otworzyłem dla Petera… May odmówiła, kiedy zaoferowałem, że wyślę po nich samolot, uniosła się dumą i wracali pasażerskim. Gdybym nie był taki małostkowy…  
\- Tony. Posłuchaj mnie. Spłaciłeś ją, kiedy tego chciała. Ona i Ben dostali więcej niż mieli dostać. Przez kolejnych siedem lat dawałeś im więcej i więcej. Wiem, po podpisywałam zlecenia przelewów. Nigdy nie odmówiłeś jej niczego. To nie była twoja wina.  
\- To dlaczego tak się czuję? - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Dzięki, Pep, ale nie chcę… nie mam teraz ochoty rozmawiać. Nie jestem w nastroju.  
\- Dobrze, zajmę ci tylko chwilę. Chodzi o Petera.  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Trzeba podjąć pewne decyzje, Tony. Co dalej z nim będzie? Gdzie zamieszka, kto się nim zajmie? Jeśli chodzi o opiekę…  
\- Pepper. Stop. - Tony przerwał jej, marszcząc brwi. - O czym ty mówisz? To w ogóle nie jest temat, gdzie zamieszka. Peter zostaje ze mną.  
Pepper milczała przez chwilę i Tony spiął się niemal odruchowo, jakby nawet w samym tym milczeniu wyczuwał jej dezaprobatę.  
\- Tony. Rozumiem cię, naprawdę – zaczęła w końcu. - Ale przemyśl to, proszę. Jak miałbyś zająć się dzieckiem? On ma tylko siedem lat, Tony. Potrzebuje, żeby ktoś z nim był niemal stale. Potrzebuje opieki psychologa, stabilizacji. Ciebie na siedem dni w tygodniu nie ma w domu przez cztery. Całe dnie spędzasz w pracy, wieczory w warsztacie, noce… nawet ja nie wiem, gdzie czasem spędzasz noce i prawdopodobnie wolę nie wiedzieć. Nawet nie wiesz, gdzie masz w mieszkaniu lodówkę… nie mówię o chłodziarce z alkoholem ani o barku, tylko o normalnej lodówce. Twoja wieża może i przypomina nowoczesne dzieło sztuki połączone z muzeum, ale co to za miejsce dla dziecka? Jak ty miałbyś…  
\- Dam sobie radę – przerwał jej; ściszył podniesiony głos, spoglądając znów na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Peter. - To nie podlega dyskusji – powiedział ostro. - To moja rodzina. Peter zostaje ze mną. Załatw odpowiednie dokumenty.  
Pepper znów milczała, choć nie protestowała już, a po cichym stukaniu w tle Tony zorientował się, że sprawdza coś na laptopie. Odezwała się dopiero po chwili, choć wciąż nie brzmiała na przekonaną.  
\- Umówię cię w sądzie rodzinnym w sprawie ustalenia opieki nad Peterem. Jeśli May i Ben nie zostawili innych dyspozycji, możesz ubiegać się o status opiekuna prawnego. Ale Tony, naprawdę uważam, że…  
\- Dzięki, Pepper – przerwał jej znowu, brzmiąc na zdecydowanego. - Jesteś najlepsza. Do usłyszenia.  
\- Trzymaj się, Tony – powiedziała już tylko i rozłączyła się. Tony stał przez chwilę przy wielkim oknie, spoglądając w dół, na rozświetlone miasto. Uspokajał się z trudem; sama myśl, że miałby oddać Petera, by mieszkał nie wiadomo gdzie, budziła w nim sprzeciw. Czy był gotowy na to, by przejąć opiekę nad dzieckiem? Do diabła, nie! Ale nie chodziło o niego. To było po prostu coś, co musiał zrobić. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, w którym umieścił Petera, chłopiec spojrzał na niego i zaraz znowu schował się pod kołdrę. Tony usiadł na łóżku, przyglądając się ścianom. Pepper miała rację, to nie było miejsce dla dziecka. Chciał zabrać go do mieszkania rodziców, ale Peter na samą sugestię wpadł w histerię, więc Tony zdecydował, że zostaną tutaj.  
\- Zrobi się – mruknął sam do siebie. Wynajmie ekipę, zapłaci komu trzeba, stworzą dzieciakowi pokój, jaki dzieciak mieć powinien. Tymczasem poklepał lekko wystającą spod kołdry nogę.  
\- Słuchaj, młody, ciotka Pepper obraża mnie mówiąc, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest w tym domu lodówka. Pomożesz mi ją znaleźć? Lodówkę, nie ciotkę, nawet ta pierwsza jest mniej oziębła – dodał pod nosem. Peter usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, gdzie masz lodówkę? - zapytał, patrząc na niego nieufnie. - Wkręcasz mnie, wujku.  
\- Zaklinam cię, Petey, że nie mam pojęcia – parsknął śmiechem, ostrożnie wyciągając rękę, a kiedy nie napotkał sprzeciwu, zmierzwił mu włosy. - To co? Pomożesz mi, żeby jej pokazać? Oczywiście, nie możesz mnie potem wydać.  
\- No dobrze – zdecydował się w końcu Peter. - Wujku, a może ty po prostu nie masz lodówki?  
Okazało się, że jednak miał lodówkę, i to nawet zaopatrzoną. Clint, bo musiał to być Clint pod wpływem Pepper, zadbał o to, by w środku znalazły się warzywa, na które Tony spojrzał pustym wzrokiem, jakieś jajka, wędliny… Tony miał ochotę zadzwonić po coś na wynos. Spojrzał na Petera i zawahał się. Pepper zmyłaby mu głowę, ale naprawdę… ostatecznie, jest w tym nowy. Dopiero zaczyna. Nauczy się, albo prędzej – zatrudni kogoś, kto będzie gotował. I sprzątał. Uspokojony tym Tony zagarnął Petera ramieniem.  
\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy zamówili pizzę? - zaproponował. - I pooglądali coś… jakieś bajki? - dodał niepewnie, wiedząc, że się nie zna. Coraz boleśniej odczuwał swoje braki. Peter zmarszczył brwi.  
\- A masz Star Treka?  
\- Mam! - rozpromienił się Tony. - A lubisz Star Treka?  
\- Śmiało kroczyć tam… - zaczął Peter poważnie.  
\- ...gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek! - dokończył z nim Tony i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Dobra nasza. To ty wybierz filmy, a ja zadzwonię po pizzę.  
\- Jarvis! - wołał Peter, zbiegając na dół, to sali kinowej i Tony aż zamknął oczy z ulgi, że choć przez chwilę znów jest normalnym, radosnym dzieckiem, a nie tym milczącym, przeraźliwie smutnym cieniem, snującym się po kątach. - Będziemy oglądać Star Treka!

To nie było tak, że uważał, że wszystko da się załatwić pieniędzmi. Myślał tak dopóki nie został porwany i dopóki nie okazało się wtedy, że regulacje nałożone na firmę jeszcze przez jego ojca zabraniają wypłacenia okupu za jej prezesa. Jasne, Pepper i Happy i tak zorganizowali pieniądze, tylko zajęło im to więcej czasu, a przez ten czas Tony zdołał, pod pozorem konstruowania dla porywaczy bomby, wysadzić pół budynku, w którym go przetrzymywali, stworzyć prowizoryczny akumulator, odpalić nieużywaną awionetkę i zbiec. Nauczył się wtedy, że to, czego nie da się załatwić pieniędzmi, da się załatwić za pomocą własnego mózgu. Sytuacja, w której ani pieniądze, ani mózg mu nie pomagały, prawie go przerosła.  
Pogrzeb May i Bena odbył się w ciepłe, październikowe przedpołudnie. Pochowali puste trumny, a Peter przez całą ceremonię kucał przy innych nagrobkach i obserwował tkające swoje pajęczyny pająki; było ich bardzo dużo w tym rogu cmentarza. Wrócił pod koniec mszy, cały pokryty pajęczynami i błotem, i bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Na to, co działo się na cmentarzu był osobliwie obojętny i Tony podejrzewał, że ma to jakiś związek z tym, że nie chciał rozumieć, co to wszystko oznacza. Nie był na to gotowy, a Tony zamierzał dać mu cały czas, jakiego potrzebował.  
\- Patrz, ugryzł mnie jeden. - Peter pokazał mu palec. Był trochę zaczerwieniony i spuchnięty, ale raczej nie było to nic poważniejszego. - Ale nie bolało za bardzo. Clint pokazał mi, że istnieje ponad czterdzieści tysięcy gatunków pajęczaków, wiedziałeś o tym, wujku? Ale tylko trzy procent jest toksycznych dla człowieka. Wydzielają jad hemolityczny i neu… neuro…  
\- ...neurotoksyczny – mruknął Tony.  
\- ...i że oddychają płucotchawkami. Clint jadł smażone pająki w Kambodży. Wujku, czy mógłbym zjeść smażonego pająka?  
\- Jak tylko pojedziemy do Kambodży – obiecał Tony, cokolwiek skołowany. - Poczekaj z Clintem w samochodzie, dobrze, pajęczaku? Muszę chwilę porozmawiać z ciocią Pepper.  
Już po minie Pepper widział, że nie jest dobrze. Skinęła mu głową, kiedy do niej podszedł i dokończyła cichą modlitwę, a potem przeżegnała się i wstała, poprawiając ołówkową spódnicę. Jej szpilki były pokryte błotem, do jednego obcasa przyczepił się duży, brunatny liść.  
\- Przez cały ranek próbowałam się z tobą skontaktować, czemu nie odbierałeś?  
\- Peter sprawdził, czy mój telefon może wytworzyć odpowiednie pole elektromagentyczne, kiedy sprzężyć go z tosterem i okazało się, że uszkodził płytkę zasilającą. Potrzebna mi nowa komórka. Wstąpię po coś po drodze.  
\- Nieważne. - Pepper potrząsnęła głową. - Posłuchaj, dzwoniła do mnie adwokat z sądu rodzinnego, która zajmuje się sprawą Petera. Chce, żebyś spotkał się z nią dziś o siedemnastej. Wynikły jakieś nowe okoliczności, ale nic więcej nie chciała powiedzieć przez telefon. Jeśli chcesz, zajmę się Peterem – zaoferowała. - Jestem umówiona na obiad z Natashą, jestem pewna, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.  
\- Dobry Boże, nie – westchnął Tony. - Nauczy mi dziecko strzelać i zapisze do komandosów, jak nie będę patrzył. Dobrze, Clint was odwiezie i…  
\- Tony, Clint jest twoim szefem ochrony – powiedziała Pepper cierpliwie. - Zatrudniłam go właśnie po to, żeby woził i pilnował ciebie. My damy sobie radę. Natasha odbierze mnie stąd za kwadrans.  
\- Jeśli tak, to w porządku. Wierzę, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaatakuje agentki Romanov. Ale nie mam telefonu i…  
\- Kurier będzie tu za pięć minut – przerwała mu Pepper. Tony popatrzył na nią z uznaniem, nawet nie wiedział, jakim sposobem załatwiła to w ciągu rozmowy z nim, nawet wydawała się nie patrzeć na telefon. Dasz mi znać, jak poszło?  
\- Przyjadę po Petera jak tylko skończę i…  
\- Gdzie jedziesz? Chcę z tobą. - Peter brzmiał na wystraszonego i pojawił się przy nich tak nagle, że Tony rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie Clintowi, który wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Miał go pilnować i jeszcze parę sekund wcześniej chłopiec spokojnie bawił się żołędziami w rogu pomnika. Teraz przycisnął się do boku Tony’ego, wciskając spoconą rękę w jego dłoń i zaciskając kurczowo palce. - Weź mnie ze sobą. Nie będę przeszkadzał.  
\- Nie o to chodzi, Pete – powiedział Tony, wichrząc mu włosy wolną ręką. - Muszę po prostu spotkać się z panią adwokat, nudziłbyś się tylko. Pójdziesz z ciocią Pepper i agentką Romanov na obiad, zjecie coś dobrego i zanim się obejrzysz będę w domu…  
\- Chcę iść z tobą.- Peter ścisnął jego rękę mocniej. Jego głos zabrzmiał piskliwie, w oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Nie zostawiaj mnie. Będę grzeczny. Przepraszam za telefon, nie chciałem, już nie będę dotykał twoich rzeczy i…  
\- Hola, hola, zatrzymaj się w tym momencie, młody człowieku, stop! - zawołał Tony, kucając przy nim i zaglądając mu w oczy z dłońmi opartymi na jego ramionach. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz, nic się nie stało. Telefon? To tylko rzecz, kupi się następną. Nie masz się czym przejmować. Po prostu myślałem, że będziesz wolał iść z ciocią i…  
\- Nie chcę z ciocią. Chcę z tobą.  
\- ...no, dobrze. - Tony odezwał się dopiero po chwili. Nad głową Petera wymienił zakłopotane spojrzenia z Pepper; jeśli w sądzie będzie jakiś problem, Petera nie powinno przy tym być, ale jak mógł go teraz zostawić? Chłopca najwyraźniej przerażała sama myśl, że straci go z oczu.  
Po drodze starał się w miarę beztrosko przygotować chłopca na to, że będą rozmawiać o nim, o jego rodzicach; Peter nie wydawał się zainteresowany, przytakiwał tylko grzecznie, ale widać było, że myśli o czymś innym i Tony dał spokój, tłumiąc westchnienie. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, wyjadą gdzieś tylko we dwóch. No, może z Happym, jeśli już wyjdzie ze szpitala. I z Clintem, bo Barton był szybki, inteligentny i świetnie wyszkolony, a dodatkowo bezbłędnie wiedział, którędy jeździć, żeby unikać korków i gdzie dają najlepszą pizzę w mieście, i Tony już nie wyobrażał sobie bez niego życia. Na dodatek okazało się, że umie robić omlety, które pochłaniali z Peterem z potwornymi ilościami dżemu i bitej śmietany, więc tak, Clint zostaje. Teraz rozmawiał z Peterem o pająkach. Tony łowił takie słowa jak nogogłaszczki i szczękoszczułki, sprawdzając jednocześnie nowy telefon, dostarczony przez kuriera. Poza połączeniami od Pepper, jakiś obcy numer próbował dodzwonić się do niego przez cały dzień i Tony zmarszczył brwi. Dwadzieścia osiem nieodebranych połączeń? To musiało być coś ważnego. Była nawet wiadomość na poczcie głosowej, ale urywała się od razu po sygnale. Zaintrygowany, zadzwonił na ten numer, ale nikt nie odbierał. No, trudno, będzie chciał, to zadzwoni jeszcze raz.  
\- Może poczekasz w samochodzie z Clintem? - spróbował jeszcze, nim wysiadł. Peter nawet nie słuchał, przerywając w pół słowa wywód o wytrzymałości sieci i już stał przy jego boku, ściskając w dłoni jego rękę. Tony westchnął i poprawił mu krawat. Był identyczny jak jego własny i chłopiec wydawał się z tego powodu szczególnie zadowolony. Miał nawet miniaturowe odpowiedniki jego okularów przeciwsłonecznych.  
\- No dobra, młody człowieku, pamiętasz, co mówiłem o spotkaniach z prawnikami?  
\- Banda czekających na twoje potknięcie oszustów i wyłudzaczy pieniędzy, nie pokazywać słabości i nie dać im poznać, co myślę – wyrecytował Peter. Clint wyglądał na zszokowanego i zakrztusił się gumą, a Tony przybił Peterowi piątkę.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go radośnie. - To chodź, ruszamy w tę paszczę lwa.

Kobieta, która na nich czekała, cała ubrana na szaro, stapiała się niemal z tłem szarych ścian, stołu i krzeseł. Pomieszczenie było ponure i zwyczajnie brzydkie, krzesła wyglądały podejrzanie i skrzypiały. Peter trzymał się blisko niego i Tony objął go pocieszająco ramieniem, trącając przyjacielsko w bok.  
\- Patrz, te lampy nad nami nazywają się świetlówki. Wyglądają podobnie do zwykłych żarówek, prawda? A w środku zatopione wolframowe ekektrody, luminofor i pary rtęci. Ostatnio z Brucem – to taki mój kolega z pracy, kiedyś go poznasz – próbowaliśmy tak dobrać luminofory, wiesz, one przekształcają to promieniowanie w światło widzialne, można sobie nawet ustabilizować odpowiedni odcień, taki jak ten, albo bardziej żółtawy…  
\- Jak w świetlicy w szkole. - Peter słuchał w skupieniu. - A w laboratorium jest taki niebieski.  
\- No właśnie, i one są zasilane przez specjalne układy zapłonowe i taki tradycyjny układ zawiera zapłonnik i statecznik magnetyczny. I teraz był nasz problem, bo zobacz, żeby osiągnąć pełną jasność, takie świetlówki potrzebują zwykle nawet do stu dwudziestu sekund, do tego to migotanie… wymyśliliśmy z Brucem, że można spróbować je zasilać elektrycznie i wiesz, że nawet o 80%zmniejsza to pobór mocy?  
\- A czemu nie żarówki? - Peter jest dociekliwy.  
\- Świetlówki wytwarzają ponad pięć razy mniej ciepła, niż żarówki.  
\- A my mamy globalne ocieplenie. - Dzieciak tak szybko łączy fakty, że Tony nie mógłby być bardziej dumny. Ma bystry, przenikliwy umysł Starków, dzięki Bogu, nic z olewczej bylejakości swojego ojca.  
Kobieta, do tej pory siedząca cicho, chrząka i Tony spogląda na nią uprzejmie. Z twarzy Petera znika ożywienie i garbi się lekko, znowu szukając jego dłoni.  
\- Panie Stark, dziękuję za przybycie. Co prawda nie wiem, czemu zabrał pan ze sobą dziecko…  
\- Dziecko chciało – wyjaśnia rozbrajająco Tony i mruga do Petera, który jest spięty i wystraszony. - I nazywa się Peter, Peter Parker, najbardziej lubi sok marchwiowy, wstrząśnięty, nie zmieszany.  
\- Co? - kobieta wyraźnie nie łapie, a Peter chichocze.  
\- Jak Bond – wyjaśnia jej pogodnie. Tony kiwa głową.  
\- Dobra, Pete, a teraz ja porozmawiam sobie z tą panią, a ty siądź tam przy stoliku i masz… - spogląda na zegarek – dokładnie kwadrans, żeby znaleźć mi i wypunktować różnice pomiędzy świetlówkami i żarówkami i zasadnością używania ich w iluminacji większych obiektów.  
\- Jak budynków na święto flagi?  
\- Jak budynków na święto flagi – zgadza się Tony. Peter siada na wskazanym miejscu, wyciągając tablet, który mu podarował, a z którym się nie rozstaje i zaczyna robić notatki. Tony spogląda na kobietę.  
\- Więc, pani…  
\- Cassidy.  
\- Więc, Pani Cassidy, czemu mnie tu pani wezwała?  
\- Pan Rogers nie dzwonił do pana?  
\- Nie wiem. Kim, do diabła, jest pan Rogers? I czemu miałby do mnie dzwonić?  
\- Kapitan Rogers jest przyrodnim bratem zmarłego ojca Petera – wyjaśnia pani Cassidy ściszonym głosem i oczy Tony’ego rozszerzają się, jakby przeczuwał niebezpieczeństwo, zanim się jeszcze wydarzy. - Zgodnie z testamentem, pan Ben Parker upoważnił go do opieki nad synem w razie swojej i żony śmierci. 

cdn.


	2. Skoro nie ma powrotu do tego co było, możemy równie dobrze iść dalej

Pepper siedziała z pochyloną głową, kiedy wrócili z Peterem do domu. Tony stłumił irytację i starał się panować nad sobą, chociaż czuł mrowienie w każdym calu ciała i każdą komórką chciał krzykiem wyrazić tę złość. Natasha Romanov rzuciła mu czujne spojrzenie, przysuwając się bliżej drugiej kobiety. Tony zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, że wydawało się prawie niemożliwością rozwarcie ich, zatrzymując w środku, nim jeszcze przecisną się przez gardło wszystkie te słowa o niekompetencji, braku dokładności, spartaczeniu roboty i „za co ja ci płacę, Pepper, świnka morska zrobiłaby to lepiej”, o których wiedział, że byłyby niesprawiedliwe, bo potknięcia zdarzały się każdemu – tylko że teraz dotyczyły sprawy, w której zdarzyć się nie miały prawa, a każdy błąd mógł mieć katastrofalne skutki.  
\- Clint, zabierz Petera do kuchni i zjedzcie obiad – powiedział takim tonem, że nawet Peter nie zaprotestował; ociągał się co prawa przy wyjściu, ale poszedł za Bartonem. - Agentko Romanov, jakkolwiek pani widok jak zawsze jest rajem dla moich oczu, chciałbym teraz zostać z Virginią sam.  
\- Jedź do domu, Nat – poprosiła Pepper cicho. Natasha spojrzała na Tony’ego z pretensją i ścisnęła przelotnie jej dłoń.  
\- Poczekam na ciebie w samochodzie na zewnątrz – powiedziała tylko. Pepper potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Nie wiem, ile mi zejdzie, może będę musiała potem wrócić jeszcze do biura…  
\- To cię zawiozę – przerwała jej Romanov. Posłała Tony’emu kolejne spojrzenie, które zapewne miało na niego jakoś podziałać, ale zostało zupełnie zignorowane i wyszła bezszelestnie. W przeciwieństwie do Potts nie nosiła obcasów.  
\- Agentka Romanov ma dzisiaj wolne, że może pozwolić sobie na takie marnowanie czasu, czy ją także w moim imieniu zatrudniasz, żeby nie robiła nic pożytecznego?  
Pepper przygryzła wargę, choć na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz buntu.  
\- Tony, wiem, że jesteś zdenerwowany, ale czy mógłbyś…  
\- Nie, nie mógłbym! Do diabła, Pepper, jak mogłaś to przeoczyć? Prosiłem cię, żebyś się tym zajęła, wiedziałaś, że ta sprawa to priorytet, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na żaden błąd, a pominęłaś coś takiego? To jego cholerny brat wyznaczony do opieki!  
\- A ty jesteś bratem May i zapewniam cię…  
\- Przestań wciskać mi kit, to myślenie życzeniowe, a ja nie jestem najlepszy w afirmacji, zamykaniu się w różowych bańkach i ignorowaniu niewygodnych faktów. Więc poproszę. Fakty. Niech to szlag, miałem może pięć minut, żeby poczytać o tym całym Rogersie, a już mnie zemdliło. Facet jest absolutnie idealny, przy całym przebiegu jego kariery wojskowej dziwię się, że zatrzymał się przy stopniu kapitana i nie dostał awansu generalskiego! Jak to się stało, że o nim nie wiedziałaś?  
\- Przerwał służbę wojskową, kiedy przeszedł do CIA. Od ponad dziesięciu lat nie istniał w żadnych oficjalnych dokumentach. Ostatnie do czego udało mi się dostać, to krótka notatka o jego śmierci po zamachu bombowym w Kuwejcie, wtedy musiał przejść do Agencji. Oficjalnie Peter nie ma żadnej rodziny poza tobą… Rogers działał pod przykrywką, bez wsparcia rządu i bez immunitetu.  
\- Musi być cholernie niesamowity, jeśli udało mu się przeżyć w ten sposób dziesięć lat. - Tony może nie lubić, nie może nie doceniać. - Niewiele wiem o CIA, ale jeśli choć połowa z tego co wiem, to prawda, to facet jest jakąś pieprzoną legendą jednostki. Udawało mu się do teraz unikać dekonspiracji, chociaż wystarczyłby jeden błąd i już, zniknąłby po cichu, i nikt by się o niego nie upomniał.  
\- O śmierci brata dowiedział się dopiero kilka dni temu i natychmiast podjął decyzję o powrocie. Nie przyjęli tego najlepiej, był w środku misji. Spójrz na to z innej strony. Jeśli sąd zostanie postawiony przed wami dwoma, jakie są szanse, że odda dziecko komuś, kto oficjalnie jest martwy, a nieoficjalnie jest zbiegiem i poszukiwanym w kilku krajach terrorystą? Istnieją na niego wystawione listy gończe przez najpotężniejszych szefów mafii i Al-Kaidy.  
\- Do tego jest odznaczonym bohaterem wojennym, człowiekiem o nieposzlakowanej moralności – przynajmniej póki jesteś obywatelem Stanów Zjednoczonych, a to zdanie obywateli Stanów Zjednoczonych będzie się tutaj liczyć – kimś, kto od lat działa w służbie na rzecz swojego kraju. Postaw to naprzeciwko playboya o wątpliwej reputacji i masz rozwiązanie zagadki – warknął Tony. Pepper zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Nie masz racji. Owszem, twoja słabość do kobiet i imprez jest legendarna, ale także od lat działasz w służbie krajowi. Weźmy ten algorytm do typowania prawdopodobnych baz terrorystów, który stworzyliście wraz z Brucem. Także wkład Stark Industries w produkcję broni jest nieoceniony. Wszystko, co wiadomo na temat twojego życia prywatnego to tylko plotki, a plotki nie mają żadnej wartości w sądzie. Dodatkowo ty masz dom, od lat mieszkasz w tym samym miejscu, a Rogers… z trudem to przyznaję, Tony, ale nie jesteś najmniej odpowiedzialnym wyborem do zajęcia się dzieckiem. On, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie ma żadnej stabilizacji.  
\- A jednak kiedy się tylko dowiedział, chciał wracać – zauważył Tony. - Jest już w kraju?  
\- Od wczoraj. Powinieneś spotkać się z nim jak najszybciej. Może się okazać, że w ogóle nie będzie chciał zająć się Peterem.  
\- Gdyby nie chciał, to by nie wracał – mruknął Tony. - Daj spokój, sama w to nie wierzysz. Facet jest chodzącym przykładem odpowiedzialności, wierzysz, że nie będzie chciał zająć się bratankiem, skoro własny cholerny brat poprosił go o to w testamencie? Nie mówi się źle o zmarłych, ale Ben był takim dupkiem. Przez osobistą niechęć do mnie zignorował to, co może być dobre dla Petera. Założę się, że May nic nie wiedziała.  
\- May rekomendowała ciebie. Kilka miesięcy przed śmiercią wypełniała formularze w nowej szkole Petera i jako osobę do kontaktu oraz opiekuna tymczasowego wpisała ciebie. To może nam pomóc w sądzie. O ile, oczywiście, będzie trzeba do niego iść. Rozmów się z nim najpierw, Tony. Jeśli jest takim człowiekiem honoru, na pewno nie jest potworem, który będzie chciał wydrzeć ci Petera. Nie będzie działał na szkodę dziecka. A jeśli pójdziecie do sądu to… - Pepper urwała i Tony zamarł w połowie ruchu. Oboje pomyśleli o tym samym i zmarszczył brwi tak, że pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.  
\- To będą chcieli poznać zdanie Petera. Nie ma mowy, ostatnie, czego mu trzeba, to przesłuchanie przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi i obecność w prasie.  
\- Więc lepiej będzie jeśli ty i pan Rogers się dogadacie. - Pepper wstała. - Tony, jestem ci winna ogromne przeprosiny, masz rację, nie dopilnowałam tego. To się więcej nie powtórzy.  
\- Mam nadzieję, bo póki co odbieram ci do odwołania ten domek na Haiti – zapowiedział Tony, obejmując ją lekko. - Idź, zanim agentka Romanov urwie mi głowę albo zastosuje waterboaring za znęcanie psychiczne.  
\- Jadę do biura, Natasha będzie musiała poczekać – mówi Pepper. Po wcześniejszym załamaniu nie ma już ani śladu, jest na powrót tak samo energiczna i zdeterminowana jak zwykle. - Skontaktuję się z nim i umówię was na spotkanie. Czy wolisz spotkać się tutaj czy gdzieś na neutralnym gruncie? Może biuro w firmie?  
\- Tak będzie dobrze. Peter nie powinien być przy tej rozmowie, a w firmie będzie można zostawić go z Brucem. Co prawda mogą coś pod moją nieobecność wysadzić, ale to będzie i tak lepsze niż dowiedzenie się nagle, że ma kolejnego wujka, który może być Bóg jeden wie jak skrzywionym, biednym durniem z wypranym przez wojsko i agencję mózgiem.  
\- Jestem pewna, że sobie z nim poradzisz, Tony – powiedziała Pepper. - Może być niezwyciężony, ale po prostu nie spotkał jeszcze ciebie na swojej drodze.  
\- Nie myśl, że podlizywanie się sprawi, że odzyskasz swoją premię – powiedział Tony. Kiedy wyszła, jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył tęsknie na whisky, ale nie sięgnął po nią.  
\- Widzimy się później, kochana – stwierdził, odwracając się do drzwi by iść i poszukać Petera. - Coś mi mówi, że i tak przez długi czas ty i Pepper będziecie jedynymi kobietami w tym domu.

Clint Barton, nawet, jeśli uważał malowanie pokoju dziecięcego za zajęcie poniżej swoich kwalifikacji, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Uważnie dobierał odcienie Niezłomnego Fioletu i Turkusowego Archipelagu, zanurzał pędzel w rozrobionej farbie, a potem uderzał nim o nadgarstek, rozpryskując w ten sposób na ścianie miniaturowe gwiazdozbiory.  
\- Nie mam najlepszego oka do kolorów – powiedział krytycznie, robiąc krok w tył i przyglądając się swojemu dziełu. - Ale chyba zaczyna to wyglądać całkiem nieźle. Co dalej, panie astronauto?  
Peter w niezwykłym skupieniu i z wystawionym językiem nakładał białą farbę na końce zwiniętego papieru i przytykał punktowo do ściany. Nawet Tony, pogwizdując przez zęby, stał na drabinie i za pomocą wykałaczki dorysowywał gwiazdom ramiona.  
\- Zabraknie nam Mgły Absolutnej i Wojny Bez Granic – zawyrokował, schodząc z drabiny. - Chyba, że machniemy sufit Strażnikiem Galaktyki i wykończymy fototapetą. Przypomnijcie mi, czemu ja to sam robię, a nie zatrudniłem odpowiedniej ekipy?  
\- Wujek stwierdził, że to dla dziecka lepiej, by w domu nie było tłumu obcych. I powiedział, że takie wspólne malowanie konsoluje więzi rodzinne.  
\- Konsoliduje. Peter, czy ty musisz podsłuchiwać? To bardzo brzydko i kiedy przyjedzie ciocia Pepper na pewno ci wyjaśni dlaczego. Jest znacznie lepsza w umoralniających przemowach ode mnie.  
\- Natasha też będzie? - Peterowi rozbłysły oczy i Tony ze zwątpieniem pomyślał, że zaszło coś niepokojącego, jeśli dzieciak aż tak polubił agentkę Romanov. - Ona tak fajnie rzuca nożami.  
\- O Boże – wymamrotał Tony do siebie. - Petey, błagam, nie mów tego nikomu poza nami, dobrze?Powinieneś znaleźć sobie przyjaciół w swoim wieku.  
\- Kiedy, wujku, ty jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – zapewnił go Peter i serce Tony’ego momentalnie zmiękło, nawet jeśli dobrze wiedział, że mały spryciarz był przebiegły i pewnie dobrze wiedział, że owinął go sobie dookoła palca. - No, gotowe – dodał rozpromieniony, oglądając swój nowy pokój. Na razie cały jeszcze w folii malarskiej i puszkach farby, ale ściany i podłoga z wykładziną w galaktyki były gotowe, sufit miał być skończony jeszcze dzisiaj, a meble, które razem z Tonym wybrali i zamówili przez internet, czekały w garażu na dole, aż będzie można wstawić je i rozpakować. Tony kolejny raz pogratulował sobie pomysłu zaopatrzenia wieży w windy, bo gdyby mieli wnosić to po schodach… ale Peterowi się podobało i to było najważniejsze.  
\- Panie Stark, panna Potts czeka na linii – poinformował Jarvis. - I, jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, położenie gwiazdozbioru Andromedy względem Pegaza się nie zgadza. Jest za bardzo przesunięty w lewo, dokładnie o dziewięć coma…  
\- Tak, rozumiemy, przymknij się, Jarvis – zaproponował Tony. - To taka ludzka granica błędu i niech tak zostanie. - Pepper, czemu przeszkadzasz mi w tworzeniu Kasjopei? - powiedział już do telefonu.  
\- Przeszkadzam w czym? Nieważne. Tony, słuchaj, rozmawiałam z Rogersem – poinformowała go Pepper. - Jest w mieście dzisiaj, powinien być na miejscu za dwie godziny. Jest gotów spotkać się z tobą chociażby od razu.  
\- Od razu? - zdziwił się Tony. - Nie woli się najpierw rozpakować, czy coś? No, dobrze, może być od razu. To gdzie nas umówiłaś?  
\- Tutaj. I poinformowałam Bruce’a, że będzie musiał się zająć Peterem. Nie ma nic przeciwko.  
\- To dziecko będzie miało naprawdę specyficznych znajomych – stwierdził Tony. - Nie zdziwię się, jeśli zdecyduje się studiować na MIT i zdobędzie dyblom zanim skończy czternaście lat.  
\- Podobno to częsty błąd u świeżo upieczonych rodziców – zażartowała Pepper. - Zbyt wygórowane ambicje i oczekiwania względem dziecka. I każdemu rodzicowi się wydaje, że dziecko jest wybitne.  
\- A skąd ty tyle o tym wiesz, Pepper? Czyżby agentka Romanov namawiała cię do jakiejś adopcji?  
\- Skąd, po prostu mam ciebie, Tony. A to już opieka na pełen etat.  
\- Do zobaczenia za godzinę, Potts. - Tony rozłączył się i stał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien jednak powiedzieć Peterowi o tym, że znalazł się jego kolejny wujek, ale postanowił z tym jeszcze poczekać. Najpierw dowie się, czego chce ten cały Rogers. Potem wybije mu to z głowy. A potem, ewentualnie, pozwoli by spotkał się z Peterem. Ale to potem.  
\- Peter, przebierz się w coś bardziej wyjściowego, muszę jechać na trochę do pracy. Chyba, że chcesz zostać z Clintem tutaj.  
\- Nie, ja z tobą – powiedział Peter i Tony stłumił westchnienie. Peter starał się być z nim wszędzie i dziwił się, że pozwala mu spać w swojej sypialni, póki nie odkrył, że mały tak ustawił komendę Jarwisa, że ten miał informować go za każdym razem, gdy Tony spróbuje wyjść z domu. Był pod wrażeniem. Zaniepokojony, ale wciąż pod wrażeniem.  
\- Za kwadrans masz być gotowy – zakomenderował więc, mierzwiąc Peterowi włosy. Stwierdził przy okazji, że sam musi się przebrać, bo całe spodnie miał poplamione farbą, a smugi nawet na policzkach i brodzie.  
\- Będę mógł wybrać samochód? - Peter prawie podskakiwał z ekscytacji; uwielbiał jeździć, zwłaszcza szybko, i chociaż Tony starał się ze względu na niego chociaż trochę ograniczać prędkość, nie zawsze o tym pamiętał. - To chcę porsche!  
\- Ostatnio uwielbiałeś bugatti? - zdziwił się Tony. Doba Petra wydawała się być równie długa, co jego własna, spędzał długie godziny w warsztacie, gdzie miał już swój własny kąt, w garażu; Tony postanowił, że do końca tego semestru nie wróci do szkoły, ale nalegał na to, by uczyć go w domu. Nie było z tym problemu, Peter polubił i nowych nauczycieli, i nauczanie on-line, i Tony naprawdę widział go, jak kończy studia, jeszcze bez wszystkich zębów stałych.  
\- Ale porsche nazywa się Spidey! - poinformował go Peter i Tony parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Dobra, pajęczaku, pojedziemy porsche. Do zobaczenia na dole.  


Kiedy jej powiedział, że jedzie do Nowego Jorku, Peggy popatrzyła na niego tak, jakby zastanawiała się, czy dobrze usłyszała.  
\- Jeśli to ma być żart, to jest cholernie mało zabawny – powiedziała po chwili. - Jak to – wyjechać? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Jesteśmy w środku zadania, nie możesz tak po prostu odejść. Poczekaj, aż się skończy.  
\- Jak się skończy, to będzie następne, dobrze wiesz, jak to wygląda, Peggs. - Steve westchnął, pocierając dłonią kark. Podał jej gazetę z zaznaczonym ogłoszeniem. - Przeczytałem to w drodze.  
\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Peggy zmarszczyła brwi. - Zespół Wyjące Komando poszukuje perkusisty? Co to za bzdury?  
\- To mój przyjaciel i kod między nami. Nie używał go od lat, musiało stać się coś poważnego. Nie pisałby tego bez potrzeby.  
\- Chyba do niego nie zadzwoniłeś? Na litość boską, jeśli narazisz misję…  
\- Nie zadzwoniłem. - Uspokoił ją Steve. - Ale skontaktowałem się bezpiecznym kanałem z agencją i powiedziałem im, że rezygnuję. Zostanę jeszcze kilka dni – pojutrze pokłócimy się pokazowo, potem zniknę. Jako rozwiedziona i porzucona zdobędziesz jeszcze więcej zaufania, a potem agencja przyśle kogoś na moje miejsce.  
\- Pozwolili ci odejść?  
\- Nie prosiłem ich o pozwolenie. To miało być zadanie na rok, może dwa, tymczasem… Peggs, nie widziałem rodziny, przyjaciół i Nowego Jorku od dziesięciu lat. Od pięciu nie byłem w Stanach. Tęsknię za domem. Najwyższa pora wracać. Agencja, póki nie będę o niczym mówił ani niczego od niej oczekiwał, pozwoli mi żyć w spokoju.  
\- Żyć? Nie masz papierów. Nie masz innego życia. Jak chcesz wrócić bez dokumentów? Nie możesz użyć tych, które masz teraz. Żadnego z nich, jeśli mam być dokładna. Jeśli naprawdę odchodzisz, musisz je zniszczyć. Od teraz działasz na własną rękę, Stevie. Na pewno jesteś na to gotowy? Ja… nie pójdę za tobą.  
\- Wiem. Nie proszę cię o to. - Steve skinął głową. Objął ją, opierając brodę na jej głowie. Pocałował miękkie, pachnące cytrusami włosy. - Wiedziałem, na co się piszę, kiedy to zaczynaliśmy.  
\- A jednak będzie dziwnie. Byliśmy razem przez dwa lata. Stevie… jesteś pewny? Nie będziesz mógł wrócić. A jeśli po powrocie okaże się, że nie miałeś do czego wracać?  
\- To będę musiał zbudować coś nowego. Od dawna chciałem odejść, wiesz o tym. Te wszystkie przeprowadzki, nowe tożsamości, zmiany miejsc, historii, życiorysów… czuję, że powoli sam zapominam już, kim jestem. A jeśli się coś stało… - urwał i przełknął ciężko. - Ktoś umarł, wiem to. Inaczej Bucky by mnie nie wzywał.  
\- Więc to koniec. - Peggy uwolniła się z jego objęć. Wyglądała na smutną, kiedy obdarzyła go uśmiechem. - Więcej się nie zobaczymy.  
Milczeli oboje. Steve przyglądał jej się uważnie; kiedyś, miliard lat temu, Bucky zażartował, że ma swój typ, brązowe oczy i włosy, i kiedy poznał Peggy, z którą mieli pracować pod przykrywką jako małżeństwo, dość szybko ich relacja zmieniła się z czysto zawodowej w prywatną. Nie chciał z niej rezygnować, ale Peggy była związana z agencją i opuszczając jedną z nich, zostawiał obie. Powoli zdjął obrączkę z palca i położył przed Peggy na stole. Patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, a potem szybkim ruchem zdjęła swoją. I już, nie są małżeństwem, agencja zapewne postara się o to.  
\- Jeśli kiedyś zrezygnujesz… - zaczął, ale przerwała, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach. Wciąż była smutna, ale teraz wydawała się już pogodzona z jego decyzją. Peggy była dzielna.  
\- Nie, Stevie – powiedziała łagodnie. - Nie składajmy sobie żadnych obietnic i nie czekajmy. „Jeśli” i „kiedy” mają to do siebie, że mogą nigdy nie nadejść. Wypłaciłeś pieniądze?  
\- Nie – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie chcę ich. Nie zakończyłem misji. Należą do ciebie. Mam wystarczająco środków na to, by zdobyć nowe dokumenty i… - urwał, kiedy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Peggy błyskawicznie sprawdziła broń, potem skinęła mu głową; nie zamawiali pizzy, a mężczyzny, który stał na ganku w stroju pizzermana, nie znali. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, podał mu pudełko.  
\- To będzie dwadzieścia cztery pięćdziesiąt – powiedział. Steve zapłacił bez słowa, bo pudełko było chłodne i bardzo lekkie, i na pewno nie było w nim pizzy. Kiedy wrócił do środka, Peggy zaglądała mu przez ramię. Dokumenty. Na jego prawdziwe nazwisko, Steve Rogers. Kilka kart bankowych, amerykańskie prawo jazdy. Agencja działała.  
\- A więc taki jest koniec Steve’a Matthewsa. - Peggy westchnęła i przeczesała mu palcami włosy. - Będę za tobą tęsknić. Powiedziałabym daj znać, jak dojedziesz, ale oboje wiemy, że to niemożliwe.  
\- Wyjące Komando, Peggs – powiedział krótko. - Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz mnie potrzebować, zamieść to ogłoszenie. Znajdę sposób, żeby się skontaktować. Znajdę sposób, żeby znaleźć ciebie.  


Siedział na lotnisku w Phoenix i czekał na lot do Nowego Jorku. Włożył do nowego telefonu świeżo kupioną kartę sim, wybrał dawno nieużywany numer. Kiedy Bucky odebrał, poczuł, jak emocje ściskają go za gardło.  
\- Bucks, to ja – powiedział po prostu. Usłyszał długie westchnienie.  
\- Och, stary – westchnął Bucky. - Jak dobrze cię słyszeć, nie masz nawet pojęcia. Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Już w Stanach. W Phoenix. Czekam na lot do domu. - Dom. Dopiero, kiedy to powiedział, zorientował się, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Gdziekolwiek by nie był przez te dziesięć lat i cokolwiek by nie robił, tu był jego dom. - Wylatuję za czterdzieści minut, na lotnisku w Nowym Jorku będę o trzynastej.  
\- Będę czekał.  
\- Bucky, nie mogę cię prosić, masz pewnie jakieś plany…  
\- Steve, odbiło ci? Mój najlepszy kumpel wraca do domu, oczywiście, że cię odbiorę, stary. Masz gdzie mieszkać?  
\- Jakiś hotel…  
\- O kurczę, czyli będzie jak na studiach, zatrzymasz się u mnie. - Bucky roześmiał się. - Stevie… to, czemu cię wezwałem… ech, do diabła, miałem ci nie mówić, póki nie dotrzesz, ale i tak się dowiesz. Chodzi o twojego przyrodniego brata. Ben i jego żona zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej.  
\- O Boże. - Steve potarł oczy dłonią. - Ben nie żyje? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że był żonaty – uświadomił sobie i westchnął. - Nie widziałem go od lat. Kiedy pogrzeb? Do diabła, muszę już iść, wzywają pasażerów na odprawę...  
\- Wszystko ci opowiem na miejscu, jak się spotkamy. Do zobaczenia, stary.  
Steve wstał, wyłączając telefon. Nie miał bagażu, odprawa poszła szybko. W samolocie było mało ludzi, pozwolił sobie na klasę biznesową i od razu po starcie sięgnął po słuchawki. Nie oglądał i nie słuchał niczego, ale potrzebował odgrodzić się od innych, pomyśleć. Mój Boże, Benny. Kiedy on go ostatnio widział? Dwanaście lat temu? Westchnął. Byli przyrodnimi braćmi, ale nie znali się za dobrze. Steve był młodszy o cztery lata, a po śmierci rodziców ich kontakt ograniczył się praktycznie do zera. Potem zaś Steve zniknął. A teraz Ben nie żyje i już więcej go nie zobaczy; zapatrzył się za okno i westchnął. Więc wracał do domu; ale teraz, poza Buckym, nie miał nikogo.  
Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że ma przyjechać tylko na pogrzeb, zdecydowałby się na porzucenie agencji. Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, ale śnił o Peggy.

Bucky nie zmienił się za bardzo, wciąż miał trochę za długie włosy, wciąż nosił glany i podarte dżinsy. Steve poznał go od razu i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Uniósł rękę, przeciskając się w jego stronę przez tłum ludzi na lotnisku.  
\- Buck, tutaj! - krzyknął i Bucky spojrzał w jego stronę… a potem po prostu przesunął wzrokiem dalej, jakby kogoś szukał. Kiedy Steve stanął przed nim, na twarzy Bucky’ego odmalowało się zdumienie tak wielkie, że aż komiczne.  
\- Jezu, chłopie, to ty? - jęknął, kiedy Steve porwał go w objęcia. - Co ty robiłeś przez te wszystkie lata, zamknąłeś się na siłowni i pakowałeś?  
\- Taa, coś w tym stylu. - Steve roześmiał się i odsunął go na odległość ramienia. - Boże, Bucks, jak dobrze cię widzieć.  
\- Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć, stary. Gdzieś ty był?  
\- CIA. Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale… - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Zrezygnowałem. Wróciłem na dobre, Bucky.  
\- CIA? Nieźle. - Bucky gwizdnął przez zęby. - Jedziemy do mnie, tu się nie da pogadać. Nie masz żadnego bagażu?  
\- Nie, jestem tak jak stoję. A co, mówisz, że nie masz żadnych moich ciuchów? - zażartował Steve i Bucky poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- I tak by były na ciebie za ciasne. Mały, niepozorny Stevie, a niech mnie…  
Bucky mieszkał w dawnym domu jego rodziców. Steve odetchnął pełną piersią, kiedy znaleźli się na Brooklynie. Naprawdę był w domu.  
\- Rodzice nie żyją. Kiedy wróciłem z wojska, sprzedałem swoje mieszkanie i wprowadziłem się tutaj. Dasz wiarę? Nawet nic nie zmienili w moim pokoju.  
\- Zostałeś w wojsku, kiedy odszedłem? Ile służyłeś?  
\- Niedługo. Paskudna sprawa. Na jednej misji porwali mnie sowieci. - Bucky westchnął i spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Nie świruj, dobra? Zwykle, jak ludzie to widzą, zaczynają mi współczuć i gapią się na mnie tak, że zbiera się na mdłości. Przyzwyczaiłem się już, więc daruj mi pokazu litości.  
\- Litości? Ale dlaczego? - Steve urwał, kiedy Bucky zdjął kurtkę. Podwinął w górę rękaw podkoszulka; metalowa proteza wyglądała obco. Steve przełknął ślinę, wracając wzrokiem do twarzy przyjaciela. - Przykro mi, Bucks. Kiedy to się stało?  
\- Dobre siedem lat temu. - Bucky poklepał się swoją dłonią po protezie. - Przyzwyczaiłem się, chociaż jest do dupy. Zbieram na coś nowocześniejszego, ale pojęcia nie masz, jaka zacofana jest amerykańska protetyka jak jesteś tylko weteranem wojennym i nie masz kupy forsy na podorędziu. Do codziennych rzeczy wystarcza, ale do czynnej służby już nie wrócę, do prac fizycznych też się średnio nadaję. Radzę sobie, chociaż czasami jeszcze jak na nią patrzę, to mnie trafia szlag.  
\- Mam pieniądze. Zdobędziemy ci coś lepszego. - Steve klepie go w ten metalowy biceps. - W zamian sobie tu pomieszkam.  
\- O forsie nie chcę słyszeć, ale mieszkaj sobie, ile chcesz. Siadaj, czuj się jak u siebie i tak dalej. Chcesz piwo?  
\- Wieki nie piłem alkoholu. Ale może być. Rozumiem, że jest coś jeszcze. - Steve przyjął piwo i spojrzał na niego bacznie. - Coś, co wymaga alkoholu?  
\- Moja metalowa łapa nie wystarczy? - zakpił Bucky, ale pokiwał głową. - Jest coś jeszcze, Stevie, nie ściągnąłem cię tylko na pogrzeb. Wiem, że nie byliście z Benem zbyt blisko, dlatego sam się zdziwiłem… jak zniknąłeś, wciąż byłem twoim kontaktem. No i dostałem pismo, skontaktowała się ze mną kancelaria Bena. Okazało się, że zostawił dyspozycje w razie swojej śmierci. On i jego żona – pobrali się prawie osiem lat temu, nazywała się May – oni… cóż, Stevie, masz bratanka. I Ben w razie swojej śmierci wyznaczył cię na opiekuna prawnego chłopca. Nazywa się Peter.  
\- Peter – powtórzył Steve bezmyślnie. Wypił piwo kilkoma łykami, a potem opadł na kanapę. - To jest... Ben miał syna?  
\- Ma siedem lat.  
\- Siedem lat… Jezu Chryste, Bucky, muszę po niego iść! Gdzie on jest teraz, nie mieliśmy żadnej rodziny, jeśli syn mojego brata jest w jakimś domu dziecka…  
\- Nie, nie, stary, spokojnie, dowiedziałem się wszystkiego. Siadaj. - Bucky podał mu kolejne piwo i Steve stłumił ochotę, by i to wypić duszkiem, ale potrzebował trzeźwego umysłu. Chciał się zerwać i jechać do tego chłopca, który był jego jedyną rodziną; dla którego być może i on był jedyną rodziną, mój Boże, biedny dzieciak, stracić oboje rodziców jednocześnie i to tak wcześnie…  
\- Żona Bena, May, nazywała się Stark. - Bucky popatrzył na niego, jakby miało mu to coś powiedzieć, ale Steve wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Daj spokój, stary. Z tych Starków.  
\- Z jakich Starków? Nie jestem na bieżąco z celebrytami, Bucks.  
\- Celebrytami! - Bucky parsknął. - A Stark Industries ci coś mówi?  
\- O, cholera. - Steve patrzył na niego w szoku. - I ta May była…  
\- Siostrą właściciela. Anthony Stark, przejął firmę po swoim ojcu, Howardzie.  
\- Wiesz, że poznałem Howarda? - Steve upił łyk piwa, opierając się wygodniej o kanapę. - Właśnie wprowadzał na rynek nową broń, ile to było, jeszcze wtedy służyłem.  
\- Cóż, Howard Stark już nie żyje. Teraz jego syn stoi na czele tego wszystkiego.  
\- Wuj Petera. - Steve pokręcił głową. - Chłopiec jest u niego?  
\- Taaa, chociaż powiem ci, że chyba nikt by się tego po Starku nie spodziewał. Facet ma reputację casanovy i imprezowicza.  
\- I prowadzi rodzinną firmę? - Steve zdziwił się. - Ale Stark Industries nadal jest na piedestale, więc chyba jej nie zmarnował.  
\- Facet jest podobno geniuszem. Wizjonerem. Sam uczestniczy tworzeniu wszystkich projektów no i mimo że ma forsy jak lodu, to nie żałuje jej innym. Filantrop.  
\- Casanowa, geniusz i filantrop. - Steve parsknął śmiechem. - To nawet nie brzmi jak jedna i ta sama osoba. Ile ma lat?  
\- Trzy lata starszy od nas. Mówiłem ci, sprawdziłem go. Mieszka sam, nie związany z nikim na stałe, tylko korowód panienek na jedną noc, szalonych imprez na jachtach i bywania w towarzystwie innych bogaczy na ich imprezach bogaczy.  
\- Musi być ciekawą osobą. I wziął do siebie Petera?  
\- Od razu, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci siostry. Sorry, Stevie, ale nie mam pojęcia czemu w takim razie do opieki wyznaczyli ciebie. Facet jaki jest to jest, ale jest na miejscu i chyba dba o siostrzeńca.  
\- I jakie on mu zapewni warunki? Pieniądze to nie wszystko. Z tego co mówisz, może i jest nadzianym geniuszem, ale to wciąż brzmi, jakby sam był nieodpowiedzialnym, zblazowanym dzieckiem. Jak ktoś taki ma się zająć osieroconym chłopcem? Zresztą, może sam nie chce i wziął go tylko z poczucia obowiązku, jak myślał, że Peter nie ma nikogo. Ale ma mnie.  
\- A ty jesteś gotowy, żeby się zająć dzieckiem, Stevie? - Bucky wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Sprowadzisz dzieciaka tutaj, na Brooklyn?  
\- Chryste, nie wiem. - Steve westchnął, pocierając dłonią czoło. - Ale to moja odpowiedzialność, Bucky. A ten Stark naprawdę nie brzmi jak najlepsza osoba do opieki nad moim bratankiem. Bratankiem! Nawet nie wiedziałem, że taki istnieje. Co jeszcze mówił ten prawnik?  
\- Niewiele więcej. W każdym razie prosi o kontakt.  
\- Myślałem, że agencja zadbała o to, by wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyję.  
\- Nie rodzina najwyraźniej. Chociaż i oni nie wiedzieli, gdzie cię szukać. Ale mam numer prawnika i możemy ustawić spotkanie. A teraz usiądź spokojnie, weź jeszcze piwo i opowiedz, co tam u ciebie. Jak dobrze mieć cię z powrotem w domu, Stevie!  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak dobrze jest być w domu. Te wszystkie lata… nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak tęsknię, dopóki nie zobaczyłem twojej wiadomości. Wiesz, że nie mogę ci wiele powiedzieć, polityka wewnętrzna agencji, ale nie ma tego nawet tak wiele. Od jednej misji do drugiej. Nie byłem w kraju pięć lat. Sporo czasu spędziłem w Korei. Ostatnie dwa lata w Europie, we Włoszech. Już dawno chciałem wrócić, ale po prostu… zupełnie jakbym potrzebował powodu. Wyjące Komando! Kiedy to było, Bucky – roześmiał się Steve. - Masz z kimś kontakt z tego oddziału jeszcze?  
\- Nie. - Bucky uciekł wzrokiem, ale Steve zauważył, jak pociera palcami o swoją metalową protezę. - Jak straciłem rękę miałem taki okres… załamałem się, wiesz. Było mi ciężko się z tym pogodzić, rehabilitacja ciągnęła się miesiącami… potem musiałem czekać na protezę, potem dostałem to gówno… to już trzecia, dasz wiarę, że poprzednie dwie były jeszcze gorsze od niej? A i tak jest koszmarnie, nawet cholernych butów zawiązać nie mogę, nie wiem, po co ją noszę, chyba tylko po to, żeby na ulicy się nie gapili. Dostałem stałą rentę, ale… stary, daj spokój, mam być do końca życia na rencie?  
\- Pomogę ci. Coś wymyślimy. Mówiłem ci, mam forsę.  
\- Na razie nie ma o czym mówić. - Bucky uśmiecha się do niego. - To co, dzwonić do tego prawnika?  
\- Dzwoń. Jeśli Starkowi pasuje, powiedz, że spotkam się z nim chociażby jutro. A teraz odstaw to piwo, sierżancie. Idziemy na zakupy.  
\- Na zakupy? - Bucky popatrzył na niego jak na wariata. - Ledwie wróciłeś, a już chcesz iść na zakupy?  
\- Mam te ubrania co na sobie i nie mam nawet szczoteczki do zębów. Poza tym nie było mnie tu pięć lat, jasne, że chcę iść na zakupy i wszystko zobaczyć.  
\- Zapomniałem już, jaki jesteś przerażająco energiczny, Rogers. Pięć godzin w samolocie i poprzednie dni na powrót z Europy, a już chcesz gdzieś iść. Dobra, poczekaj, tylko założę buty.  
Kiedy Bucky wyrzuca puszki, szuka portfela i zakłada buty, Steve wyciąga telefon. Wpisuje w wyszukiwarkę hasło „Anthony Stark” i wyskakują setki tysięcy odnośników. Stark jest przystojny, uderza go od razu. W jego typie, jakby powiedział Bucky; uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, widząc bezczelne, aroganckie spojrzenie piwnych oczu i starannie przystrzyżony zarost. Na każdym zdjęciu z jego ramienia zwiesza się inna dziewczyna i na każdym zdjęciu Stark ma na sobie inny garnitur. Steve potrząsa głową. Scroluje ekran niżej, bo są też inne zdjęcia; na jednym z nich mężczyzna jest wychudzony i bardzo blady, a spod podartej koszuli widać posiniaczone ciało. Steve czyta o porwaniu i o brawurowej akcji milionera, który sam uciekł porywaczom i wrócił do miasta. Jest go coraz bardziej ciekawy; mężczyzna wydaje się być kilkoma osobami naraz i Steve nie ma pojęcia, jaki jest tak naprawdę.  


Następnego dnia Steve jedzie pod adres, który wyświetlają mu mapy Google. Taksówkarz słucha jakiejś skocznej muzyki i próbuje coś do niego zagadywać, ale nie jest w nastroju. Myśli o tym chłopcu, Peterze. Myśli o sobie samym, kiedy miał siedem lat. Był mały i chudy, i chciał zostać żołnierzem. Bawili się z Buckym w wojnę, a Ben cały czas ich upominał, żeby byli ciszej. Potem im robił kakao, jak wracali do domu. Mieszkali blisko siebie, choć po ich domu rodzinnym nie ma już ani śladu, teraz jest tam centrum handlowe. Dom Bucky’ego przecznicę dalej jeszcze stoi i Steve jest pod wrażeniem tego, jak wszystko zmieniło się w ciągu tych lat. Siedzibę Stark Industries widać z daleka. Steve płaci taksówkarzowi i wysiada, spoglądając na kompleks budynków ze szkła i stali, górujących nad miastem. W szybie widzi swoje odbicie, wysoki, umięśniony facet w skórzanej kurtce i dżinsach, i rozśmiesza go znowu myśl, że Bucky go wczoraj nie poznał. Wchodzi do budynku, zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne i czapkę z daszkiem.  
\- Kapitan Steven Rogers – mówi do recepcjonistki, bo po powrocie znów jest w stopniu kapitana. Nie wie, jak agencja to załatwiła i nie obchodzi go to. Pewnie mógłby nawet wrócić do służby, gdyby chciał, ale nie myśli nawet o tym. - Jestem umówiony z panem Starkiem.  
\- Proszę poczekać, już dzwonię. - Zerka na niego z ciekawością, wybierając numer. Mija kilka chwil, kiedy słychać stukanie obcasów. Szczupła, rudowłosa kobieta idzie w ich stronę, stanowcza i skupiona. I trochę groźna; kiedy spogląda na Steve’a, wygląda, jakby go oceniała i jakby dobrze wiedziała, kiedy był niegrzeczny, a kiedy nie umył zębów po deserze.  
\- Kapitan Rogers? - pyta wyłącznie pro forma, bo widać po niej, że skądś go zna, choć coś jej nie pasuje i Steve’a uderza myśl, że może nie tylko Bucky sprawdzał Starka, nie, pewnie Stark sprawdzał też jego. Za wiele nie znaleźli, pewnie stąd jej zaskoczenie. Na zdjęciach sprzed dziesięciu lat Steve faktycznie wyglądał inaczej, a nowszych jego zdjęć nie mieli wcale. - Jestem Virginia Potts, pracuję z panem Starkiem. Proszę za mną, czeka już na pana.  
\- Mów mi Steve – prosi, zrównując z nią krok, kiedy idą korytarzem.  
\- Steve. - Uśmiecha się i nagle wygląda o wiele młodziej i mniej onieśmielająco. - Musisz być zmęczony.  
\- Nie jest tak źle, chociaż Nowy Jork zmienił się trochę, odkąd byłem tu po raz ostatni. Wiesz, czemu tu jestem? - pyta kontrolnie i otrzymuje sondujące spojrzenie.  
\- Tak – odpowiada po prostu. - Zanim zapytasz: Peter jest na dole. Tony… Anthony chce najpierw porozmawiać z tobą. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czego się po tej rozmowie spodziewać.  
\- Ja nie wiem, czego się spodziewać po Anthonym – przyznaje Steve. - On na pewno jest tylko jedną osobą? Bo wydaje się być kilkoma, co najmniej.  
\- Trafne spostrzeżenie. - Virginia wydaje się zaskoczona, ale obdarza go uśmiechem – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo w sedno trafiłeś. Tony? - zwraca się już nie do niego, kiedy wchodzą do jakiegoś biura. Mężczyzna podnosi się na ich widok; wygląda na opanowanego, a jednak Steve, spoglądając mu w oczy, widzi emocje na ich dnie. Naprawdę są tak brązowe, jak na zdjęciach. Ma mocny, suchy uścisk dłoni, kiedy się witają.  
\- Kapitan Rogers – odzywa się niskim głosem. Obaj przyglądają się sobie nawzajem. Odprawia Virginię ruchem głowy i zostają sami. - Napije się pan czegoś?  
\- Mów mi Steve. Kawy, jeśli mogę prosić.  
\- W porządku, Steve. Jestem Tony. Pepper – zwraca się do interkomu. - Przynieś nam, proszę, dwie kawy.  
\- Virginia to Pepper? - Tony zauważa, że kiedy Rogers się uśmiecha, w kącikach oczu pojawiają mu się drobne zmarszczki. Bez tego uśmiechu wydaje się poważnym gościem. Trzyma się prosto, po wojskowemu… i, do licha, zupełnie nie przypomina samego siebie ze zdjęć, które widział Tony. Jest zaskoczony, ale nie daje nic po sobie poznać. Uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, na chwilę poddając tej aurze spokoju, która promieniuje z jego gościa.  
\- Zgadza się, Virginia to Pepper. Zarazem też mój co-prezes, dyrektor wykonawczy, sekretarka… no i robi świetną kawę.  
\- Brzmi jak ktoś niezastąpiony – zauważa Steve i Tony zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy i on ma kogoś takiego w swoim życiu. Ale skoro nie było go tyle czasu, a teraz wrócił, zostawiając tamto życie za sobą… Tony przez chwilę czuje się nieswojo. Nie był gotowy na to, mógłby tego Steve’a polubić. Zastanawia się, czy i Peter polubi go także. - Mówiła mi, że Peter jest tutaj? - dodaje, jakby mógł słyszeć jego myśli. Tony w milczeniu skinął głową. Docenia to, że nie powiedział „mój bratanek”, bo wtedy on by musiał skontrować, że „mój siostrzeniec”, a to by było i niepotrzebne i głupie. - Jaki on jest? - pyta Steve. - Nic o nim nie wiem. Ale chciałbym go poznać.  
\- Jest bardzo bystry. - Tony czuje ucisk w gardle i przesuwa dłonią po twarzy, odganiając wzruszenie. - I bardzo cierpi.  
\- Tak. - Steve wygląda, jakby… rozumiał. - To, co się stało… dobrze, że byłeś na miejscu, Tony.  
Tony’emu nie podobają się te słowa; brzmią trochę za bardzo, jakby Steve mówił „dobrze, że byłeś, a teraz już sobie poradzimy, możesz iść”, ale Steve uśmiecha się do niego tak ciepło i z takim smutkiem, że Tony odchrząkuje, spoglądając na swoje ręce.  
\- To jasne – mówi, starając się brzmieć rzeczowo. - My musimy, ugh… musimy robić tak, żeby było dla niego jak najlepiej.  
\- Tak – zgadza się Steve. Brzmi ostrożnie i Tony znów się spina. Pepper wchodzi z kawą, rozstawia filiżanki – spogląda na nich ciekawie, wychodzi, znowu zapada cisza. Tony przełyka zdenerwowanie z pierwszym łykiem kawy, napięcie ma gorzki smak.  
\- Steve… - zaczyna nagle.  
\- Tony – mówi w tym samym momencie Steve i obaj milkną, a potem patrzą na siebie i zaczynają się śmiać. Napięcie trochę łagodnieje.  
\- Nie chcę go oddawać – wyrzuca z siebie Tony. Przygryza wargę, zły, że się tak odkrył. Oczy Steve’a rozszerzają się, kiedy nieświadomie pochyla się ku niemu.  
\- Nie chcę ci go zabierać – zapewnia go. Milczy przez chwilę. - Aha, czyli wszystkie przemowy, które sobie przygotowałem o tym, że zajmę się nim, jeśli nie chcesz, mogę wyrzucić do kosza. Nie będę pytać, czy jesteś na to gotowy…  
\- A ty niby jesteś? - Tony prycha. - Nie, przepraszam, to było głupie.  
\- Wkurzające – zgadza się Steve. Zaskakuje Tony’ego tym, że wcale nie wydaje się wkurzony. - Ale przynajmniej szczere. Jasne, że nie jestem gotowy. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje. Ale nie myśl sobie, że i ja chcę go oddać, Tony. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tego chłopca. I chcę być obecny w jego życiu, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Domyślam się, że ty masz podobne odczucia, jeśli chodzi o mnie.  
\- Cóż – mówi Tony cierpko - jesteś zdecydowanie za duży, żeby cię tak łatwo skądkolwiek wyrzucić.  
\- Tak, chyba tak. - Kącik ust Steve’a unosi się w uśmiechu. - A ty masz zdecydowanie za dużo pieniędzy, żeby nie poszczuć na mnie prawników, co?  
Tony parska śmiechem. Nic nie może na to poradzić, ale kurczę, Rogers jest zabawny. I jest naprawdę ciężko go nie lubić, nawet, jeśli zna go dopiero trochę ponad kwadrans.  
\- Opowiedz mi o Peterze. - Prosi Steve, sięgając po swoją kawę. Ma duże, mocne dłonie i ślad po obrączce na opalonym palcu. Tony notuje to sobie na liście spraw, o które zapyta go później.  
\- Chcesz go poznać? - Tony podejmuje decyzję. - Nie planowałem tego na dzisiaj, ale jeśli jesteś zdecydowany być w jego życiu to i tak nieuniknione.  
\- Wie o mnie? O tym, że w ogóle istnieję?  
\- Nie, i będziesz musiał sam wymyślić, co mu powiedzieć. Ale masz do tego prawo. To także…  
\- ...rodzina – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve. I Tony znowu chce zapytać o ten ślad na jego palcu, ale się nie odzywa, bo myśli, że jeszcze nie ma do tego prawa. 

cdn.


	3. O tym, dlaczego Tony nie może kupić Subwaya i co ma z tym wspólnego Królik Bugs

Peter wygląda zabawnie w sporo na niego za dużym laboratoryjnym fartuchu i goglach, które stale zsuwają mu się z nosa. Wstrzymuje oddech, patrząc jak Bruce ze skupieniem za pomocą metalowych szczypiec i pilarki tworzy rdzeń procesora. Steve przygląda mu się przez szybę, nieświadomie zaciskając palce na udach. Tony stoi obok, ale on, zamiast na nich, patrzy na Steve’a. Obserwuje go, kiedy ten nie zwraca na niego uwagi; wyrazista, męska twarz o regularnych rysach, jasne włosy, trochę już za długie i o wywijających się nad karkiem końcach, opalona skóra, mocno kontrastująca z bielą koszuli i brązowym kołnierzem kurtki. Mruży oczy, kiedy wyciąga rękę i szybkim ruchem odrywa z kołnierza metkę. Steve spogląda na niego, rozkojarzony.  
\- Nie mów mi, że przyjechałeś jak stałeś i dopiero w Nowym Jorku robiłeś zakupy – prosi Tony, unosząc brwi. Steve czerwieni się lekko i wzrusza ramionami. - O Boże, naprawdę to zrobiłeś, co? Jesteś tego typu gościem? Nie myśli tylko robi?  
\- Mamy coś wspólnego, panie „nie wiedziałem, czy awionetka zadziała, kiedy dla rozruchu użyłem silnika od suszarki do sałaty”. - Steve wywraca oczami i Tony prycha, ale jest pod wrażeniem. W pewien sposób pochlebia mu, że Steve nie tylko najwyraźniej zadał sobie sporo trudu, by o nim poczytać, ale też i zapamiętał niektóre fragmenty. Steve spogląda na niego zamyślony. - Jesteś niesamowitym człowiekiem, panie Stark.  
\- Zmanierowanym? Ekscentrycznym? Zepsutym? Zdziwaczałym? - podpowiada Tony. - A to tylko kilka z najpopularniejszych przymiotników, jakimi zwykle opisują mnie gazety.  
\- Fascynującym – uściśla Steve. Wraca spojrzeniem do chłopca za szybą i nie zauważa, że Tony wpatruje się w niego zaskoczony, oczy ma rozszerzone, a pomiędzy brwiami głęboką zmarszczkę.  
\- Tak mnie nikt nie nazywał – mamrocze niewyraźnie i odchrząkuje. - Przypomina ci brata? - pyta po chwili, zmieniając temat. - Ja, kiedy na niego patrzę, często widzę May.  
\- Musi być bardziej podobny do niej – zgadza się Steve. - Nie ma w sobie wiele z Bena… - dodaje, w pamięci widząc ostrą, kanciastą twarz Bena. Buzia Petera jest okrągła, nos zawadiacko zadarty, uszy odstające. Steve parska śmiechem, zauważając znajomy krawat.  
\- Stark? Już go zacząłeś przerabiać na swoje podobieństwo? Kiedy mu kupisz pierwsze lamborghini? - droczy się, pociągając lekko za krawat Tony’ego, taki sam, jak ten, który nosi Peter.  
Tony uśmiecha się kącikiem ust.  
\- Chłopak ma dobry gust – oznajmia wyniośle. - Nie to, co poniektórzy. Kurtka-pilotka, Rogers? Wiesz, kiedy to było modne? Może w czasie drugiej wojny światowej.  
\- Niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie wychodzą z mody. - Steve rzuca mu kpiące spojrzenie. - Dobre kurtki, uprzejmość, opanowanie…  
\- ...wizytówki na kredowym papierze, kapelusze i bokobrody, tak, daruj sobie, łapię – narzeka Tony i Steve śmieje się, a na jego twarzy zdumienie miękko miesza się z radością.  
\- Jesteś okropny, Tony – wzdycha, potrząsając głową. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znam cię dopiero od jakichś dwóch godzin.  
\- Ja też nie, zwłaszcza, że już mnie obrażasz. - Tony posyła mu krzywy uśmiech, sięgając do tabliczki i wystukując kod. - Gotowy?  
\- Bardziej nie będę. - Steve kiwa głową. Kiedy wchodzą do pomieszczenia, Peter podnosi głowę, uśmiecha się do Tony’ego i już otwiera usta, żeby zarzucić go opowieścią o tym, jak prawie wywołali trzecią wojnę światową albo stworzyli podajnik do ciastek z czekoladą (Tony nie osądza, po prostu wie, że po nim i po Bannerze może spodziewać się dosłownie wszystkiego) – ale nagle zamiera w bezruchu, a jego oczy rozszerzają się. Skupiony, z głową przechyloną w bok; kiedy podchodzi powoli do Steve’a, Tony wstrzymuje oddech. Co tu się właściwie dzieje? Steve spogląda na niego przez ułamek sekundy, nim wróci wzrokiem do chłopca, tak samo jak on zdezorientowany.  
\- Peter? - mówi łagodnie, kucając naprzeciwko dziecka. Ostrożnie wyciąga ręce i kładzie chłopcu na ramionach, uśmiechając się ciepło. - Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem…  
\- Wujek Steve – odpowiada za niego Peter. Głos ma zaciekawiony i dźwięczny; nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że i Steve i Tony zamierają w bezruchu. - Gdzie byłeś tak długo?  
\- Długo? - powtarza po nim Steve. Mruga i patrzy bezradnie na Tony’ego, ale Tony tylko wzrusza ramionami. Też nie rozumie. - Ty wiesz, kim ja jestem, dzieciaku?  
\- No tak – stwierdza Peter; jego głos jest pobłażliwy i trochę zniecierpliwiony. Wyjmuje z kieszeni spodni telefon i szuka czegoś, przesuwając po ekranie palcem. Kiedy znajduje odpowiednie zdjęcie, patrzy to na nie, to na Steve’a i z satysfakcją kiwa głową. - Tata mówił, że kiedyś do nas wrócisz. Gdzie byłeś tak długo?  
Tony nie może się powstrzymać i wyciąga rękę. Na zdjęciu jest Steve, bez wątpienia, tylko szczuplejszy i młodszy; ten sam szeroki uśmiech, ta sama pewność na twarzy. Stoi obok Bena, takiego Bena, jakiego Tony nawet nie znał, Bena dumnego jak paw, uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha. Steve odchrząkuje i mruga kilka razy, patrząc o na zdjęcie, to na Petera.  
\- To było kiedy się zaciągnąłem – mówi zachrypniętym głosem. - Twój tata pojechał ze mną i był taki dumny… tylko on wierzył, że mi się uda. Byłem świeżo po zakończeniu eksperymentalnej terapii na astmę i wciąż miałem w kieszeni na wszelki wypadek inhalator. Nie wiedziałem, że Ben pamiętał to zdjęcie.  
\- Mam jeszcze jedno. Tata mówił, że to Bugs. Zapamiętałem, bo tak się nazywa ten królik z kreskówki, Bugs. - Peter pokazuje mu następne zdjęcie i Steve śmieje się, chociaż oczy ma wilgotne.  
\- Bucks! A dokładniej mówiąc, Bucky. Jeszcze dokładniej sierżant James Buchanan Barnes. To mój najlepszy przyjaciel – dodaje Steve. - Służyliśmy razem z wojsku, a znamy się od małego. Twój tata miał z nami istne urwanie głowy.  
\- James Buchanan? - Tony kręci głową. - Poważnie? Starzy nazwali swoje dziecko James Buchanan? Jak ten walnięty prezydent, który popierał niewolnictwo?  
\- Naprawdę, Tony… właśnie to cię z tego wszystkiego zainteresowało najbardziej? - Bruce podchodzi do nich, ściągając rękawice i ochronne gogle. Wyciąga dłoń do Steve’a i kapitan wstaje, wciąż trzymając jedną rękę na ramieniu Petera. - Miło mi pana poznać, kapitanie Rogers, doktor Bruce Banner. Pracuję z Tonym.  
\- I ze mną – dopowiada z dołu Peter. Wygląda na zadowolonego z siebie. - Wujku, a chcesz zobaczysz, jak się robi zimne światło?  
\- Którego wujka masz na myśli? - Tony stara się nadążyć. Po minie Steve’a widzi, że i on nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie. Bruce też jest zakłopotany, i tylko Peter najwyraźniej czuje się jak ryba w wodzie.  
\- No wujka Steve’a! - wyjaśnia teraz Tony’emu, śmiejąc się z jego niewiedzy. - Bo przecież ty wiesz, jak działa luminol z rubrenem, wujku. A wujek Steve chyba nie wie. Mama też nie wiedziała, jak tata czasami ze mną o doświadczeniach mówił. Chociaż taty często nie było w domu – ciągnie tym samym, rzeczowym tonem i kiedy Steve spogląda na Tony’ego, Tony może tylko odetchnąć z ulgą, bo nagle nie jest w tym sam i martwią się o chłopca już obaj.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj, ty mały chemiku, chwila. - Steve w końcu jakoś odzyskuje rezon, spoglądając na zegarek. - Czy ty w ogóle coś dzisiaj jadłeś?  
\- Uważasz, że go nie karmię, Rogers? - Tony był urażony. Peter chichotał radośnie.  
\- Twoja mina! - śmiał się. Ufnie pozwolił Steve’owi zdjąć z siebie fartuch i odłożyć gogle. - Jedliśmy z wujkiem śniadanie.  
\- No to zabiorę was obu teraz na obiad do Subwaya, co ty na to? - zaproponował Steve i Peter entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. - Tony? Idziemy?  
\- Rozumiem, że moje zdanie się nie liczy? - poinformował się Tony. Starał się wlać w swój głos urazę, ale szeroki uśmiech wciąż zdradziecko wciskał mu się na usta. Peter z najnaturalniejszym wyrazem twarzy trzymał go za rękę, w drugiej dłoni ściskając dłoń Steve’a i Tony szedł za nimi, bo jaki miał wybór. Gdzieś w tle mignęła mu jeszcze zaskoczona twarz Bruce’a i zdziwiona Pepper, która wyglądała, jakby miała miliard i jedno pytanie, i jakby ją coś zatchnęło. Tony rzucił jej tylko, żeby odwołała jego dzisiejsze spotkania, bo on już skończył na dzisiaj i dał się wyprowadzić z własnej firmy.  
\- Nie możemy iść do Subwaya – zwrócił Steve’owi uwagę, kiedy Peter był zajęty robieniem im zdjęć. Siedzieli we trzech w samochodzie i Tony już miał ruszać, wciąż na fali tego oszołomienia, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że to może nie być jednak najlepszy pomysł. - Ktoś mnie rozpozna, zjawią się paparazzi. Nie chcę zdjęć Petera w gazetach. A ty naprawdę nie chcesz potem widzieć swojej twarzy na pierwszych stronach z pytaniem „kim jest ten tajemniczy blondyn, dla którego miliarder stracił serce”.  
\- Istotnie, nie bardzo – przyznał Steve, zerkając na niego z rozbawieniem. - Co proponujesz zamiast tego? Od razu uprzedzam, że nie, wykupienie całego Subwaya tylko po to, żebyśmy mogli zjeść tam w spokoju obiad nie wchodzi w grę.  
\- Czemu nie? - Tony machnął niezobowiązująco ręką. - Moglibyśmy tam wpadać na hot-dogi.  
\- Tony…  
\- Dobra, daj pomyśleć. Możemy jechać do mnie, ale u mnie raczej nie ma nic do jedzenia.  
\- ...oczywiście – zgodził się Steve, spoglądając na niego z naganą. - Jestem skłonny podejrzewać, że nawet nie masz w domu lodówki.  
\- Peter, ty mały zdrajco, jak nie przestaniesz się śmiać, to sam sobie będziesz kończył Kasjopeję. - Tony pogroził Peterowi palcem, po czym dotknął nim dolnej wargi. - Wypchaj się, Rogers, mam lodówkę. Po prostu chwilowo…  
\- Nawet nie kończ – westchnął Steve, ale nie wydawał się zirytowany, raczej rozluźniony. - Zamawianie zaś jedzenia na wynos po to, żeby zjeść je w domu jako domowy obiad mija się z celem.  
\- Clint robi dobre omlety – podpowiedział usłużnie Peter, przysłuchując im się z zainteresowaniem. Wydawał się podekscytowany, prawie nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie w miejscu i cały czas wodząc oczami od jednego do drugiego. - Ale ciocia Pepper mówi, że nie mogę codziennie jeść omletów. Wujku, nie mogę? - spytał Tony’ego i wyglądał tak smutno, że Tony natychmiast zaprzeczył.  
\- Ależ skąd, jedz sobie omlety – zaczął i złapał potępiający wzrok Steve’a.  
\- Pepper ma rację, to niezdrowe – poinformował go Rogers, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Masz chyba w domu jakieś mięso? Warzywa? - dopytał i jego usta drgnęły, kiedy zarówno Peter jak i Tony skrzywili się jednocześnie w takim samym grymasie. - Proszę się tak na mnie nie patrzeć, panowie, warzywa są bardzo zdrowe.  
\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył gorąco Peter. - Bo zobacz, wujku, jak one są nawożone, te wszystkie sztuczne nawozy, opryski owadobójcze i na robaki, no i pestycydy…  
\- Racja, hamburger na pewno jest o wiele bardziej wartościowy. - Steve wywrócił oczami. Peter nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- Bo ja wiem, wujku? Wujek mówi, że to wszystko jest tak przetworzone, że tam nic szkodliwego już nie mogło zostać, bo się poddało i zdechło.  
\- Peter – jęknął Tony, czerwieniąc się lekko, kiedy Steve wyraźnie próbował się nie śmiać. - Kiedy ja tak powiedziałem? Jestem pewien, że nie mówiłem do ciebie nic takiego.  
\- Do mnie nie, do Clinta…  
\- Nie możesz podsłuchiwać! - Steve zamrugał, gdy okazało się, że powiedzieli to z Tonym jednocześnie. Peter zmarkotniał, patrząc na nich badawczo. W końcu pokiwał głową z przegranym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Jak obaj tak mówicie, to dobrze, nie będę – zgodził się, wzdychając ciężko. - Chociaż podsłuchiwać jest ciekawie. Można się dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy.  
\- Jeśli ktoś nie powie ci w twarz tego, co za plecami, to jest tchórzem albo dupkiem, Petey – wyjawił Tony i zmrużył oczy, kiedy Steve prychnął z irytacją.  
\- Język, Stark – zganił go i Tony zamrugał. Steve dopiero wtedy jakby uświadomił sobie co zrobił i zmieszał się lekko.  
\- Czy ty właśnie… - W głosie Tony’ego oburzenie mieszało się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- ...daj spokój... – poprosił bez większej nadziei Steve.  
\- ...naprawdę kazałeś mi uważać na język? - Tony nie dowierzał.  
\- Po prostu jedźmy już – poddał się Steve.  
\- Mogę kupić Subwaya? - spytał Tony twardo. Steve uderzył dłonią w czoło.  
\- Rób co chcesz – powiedział, wyrzucając ręce w górę. Peter śmiał się z nich przez całą drogę.  
Kiedy Tony zatrzymał się przed bramą, która po chwili otworzyła się przed nimi bezszelestnie, Steve rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Nie wygląda jak Subway – zawyrokował w końcu, co Tony przemilczał groźnie. Peter zachichotał.  
\- Damy wujkowi się wykazać, co? - zaproponował Tony, kiedy zaparkował samochód w garażu. - Niech robi obiad, jak jest taki mądry.  
\- Ja pomogę! - ucieszył się Peter. - Z mamą często robiłem obiady – mówił dalej, jakoś tak naturalnie przylegając do ramienia Tony’ego i Tony uśmiechnął się, mierzwiąc mu włosy. - Poza tym już wiem, gdzie jest lodówka.  
\- Uff, natomiast ja nie wiem, czy to nie statek kosmiczny, zamiast poczciwej kuchni. - Steve podrapał się po głowie, kiedy weszli na górę. - Nie jestem pewien, czy znajdę tu cokolwiek.  
\- Jak nie będziesz czegoś wiedział, zapytaj Jarvisa – zaproponował Tony. Steve spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem.  
\- Jarvis? - powtórzył po nim.  
\- Dzień dobry, kapitanie Rogers. - Przywitał się grzecznie bezcielesny głos dobiegający właściwie zewsząd i Steve wzdrygnął się, rozglądając dookoła. - Proszę nie trudzić się szukaniem mnie. Nie mam fizycznej postaci. Jestem systemem operacyjnym opracowanym przez pana Starka. Można się ze mną komunikować przez głośniki i panele dotykowe.  
\- ...to wcale nie jest niepokojące. - Steve odchrząknął. - Eee, dzień dobry, Jarvis. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie mam patrzeć – wyrwało mu się. Tony przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem.  
\- Pracuję nad przeniesieniem Jarvisa w zwizualizowaną postać – powiedział, przysiadając na krześle barowym i opierając się łokciami o blat stołu. Peter pokazywał Steve’owi co gdzie jest, a Rogers sprawnie zdawał się ogarniać to wszystko, co dla Tony’ego było zazwyczaj „bleh, smakuje jak trociny”, „czy to jest zepsute?” oraz „ta pleśń to normalne?”. Wrzucił na patelnię posiekany czosnek, pokrojonego kurczaka i pomidory z puszki, dodał trochę soli i wyrzucił na sito ugotowany makaron. Szło mu to bardzo szybko i Tony bezmyślnie zapatrzył się na celowe ruchy tych dużych dłoni, kiedy mężczyzna siekał bazylię.  
\- Coś jak… android? - Steve zmarszczył brwi, posypując gotowe jedzenie parmezanem. - Peter, podaj sztućce – poprosił chłopca. Usiedli przy kuchennej wyspie i Tony sięgnął po widelec, po czym zawiesił rękę, kiedy Steve najpierw zamknął oczy, złożył ręce i odmówił cichą modlitwę. Zdziwił się, kiedy Peter poszedł za jego przykładem. Właściwie nie pomyślał o tym do tej pory, sam był niewierzący i nie sądził, by Peter ze swoim dociekliwym, analitycznym umysłem tego potrzebował, ale teraz dotarło do niego, że to nie byłą tylko ta wiara, ale i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie szło za tymi znajomymi rytuałami. Peter wydawał się czuć swobodnie przy tym mężczyźnie, którego jeszcze tego ranka w ogóle nie znał i Tony zapatrzył się na nich. Drgnął dopiero, kiedy Steve podsunął mu talerz.  
\- Nie smakuje ci? - zapytał ze zmartwieniem i Tony natychmiast sięgnął po makaron, nawinął go na widelec i wsadził do ust.  
\- Dobre – zapewnił go i twarz Steve’a rozpogodziła się od razu. Tony westchnął sam na sobą; co on, do diabła, wyprawiał? Bał się, żeby nie było mu przykro? Steve był wyższy od niego o głowę i szerszy w ramionach, i nie wydawał się szczególnie łatwy do zranienia, a jednak… Tony potrząsnął głową. O dziwo, jedzenie było smaczne.  
\- I to ile ci zajęło, dziesięć minut? Nieźle, kapitanie – pochwalił go, odstawiając do zmywarki pusty talerz. - Jarvis, zmyj naczynia. I niech Dummy pochowa je potem i sprzątnie kuchnię – polecił. Steve popatrzył na niego i Tony wzruszył ramionami. - No dalej, powiedz to. Jestem przerażający.  
\- Jesteś przerażająco inteligentny. - Steve brzmiał szczerze. - Podziwiam twój umysł – dodał i Tony był gotów uznać, że to najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu usłyszał.Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę – Tony był pewien, że w tych niebieskich oczach jest jakieś wyzwanie – ale odwrócili wzrok, kiedy Peter zaczął mówić coś o gwiazdozbiorach. Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Jasne, pomogę ci – powiedział pogodnie. - Może nie wiesz, ale zanim się zaciągnąłem, studiowałem historię sztuki. Mam nawet dyplom z malarstwa i rysunku.  
Tony westchnął bezgłośnie. No, oczywiście. Jak to było możliwe? Rogers okazywał się jeszcze i jeszcze lepszy, a on wciąż nie miał ochoty wyrzucić go z domu. Uspokoił sam siebie myśląc, że w końcu Peter jest szczęśliwy.  
\- I tak zostałeś nowym ulubionym wujkiem, a ja poszedłem w odstawkę – zauważył melancholijnie, kiedy Steve wszedł do salonu. Ostatnie trzy godziny spędził z Peterem w jego pokoju, pomagając mu malować ściany i Tony z przyjemnością dał im ten czas. Im i sobie, bo chociaż by się do tego nie przyznał, było całkiem miło mieć w końcu parę chwil dla siebie. Delikatnie zakołysał szklanką, w której znajdowała się odrobina whisky i wskazał Steve’owi miejsce na sofie. - Napijesz się?  
\- Trochę, chętnie – zgodził się Steve. Usiadł, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. - Peter padł jak stał – zaśmiał się, odbierając od niego szklankę. - Wymusił na mnie obietnicę, że przyjdę jutro – dodał i spojrzał na Tony’ego badawczo. - Ale nie chcę ci się wpychać do domu, powiedz słowo, a jakoś…  
\- Stop. Tutaj kończysz mówić bzdury. - Tony pokręcił głową, podpierając brodę na dłoni. - Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy odkąd się dowiedział, widziałem go tak ożywionego. Po raz pierwszy zgodził się wypuścić mnie za pokoju na dłużej niż kwadrans bez upewniania się, gdzie jestem. Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale rób tak dalej, on tego potrzebuje.  
\- Powiedział mi, że jestem bratem taty, a ty jesteś bratem mamy i że to trochę tak, jakby jego rodzice wciąż tu byli. - Steve odchrząknął i napił się whisky. - Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Ja nie wiedziałem nawet, że ma na telefonie zdjęcia – przyznał Tony. - Bucky? Kto to jest Bucky?  
\- Bucky mnie tu ściągnął – roześmiał się Steve. - Mamy taki nasz kod, zobaczyłem go w gazecie i… przyjechałem.  
\- Byłeś we Włoszech? - Tony ukrył uśmiech, widząc zdziwienie Steve’a. - Nie pytaj, skąd wiem.  
\- Nie, po prostu… Tony, nie sprawdzaj mnie. - Steve nie wydawał się zły, raczej zaniepokojony. - Przez te wszystkie lata czasem zadarłem z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Niektórzy wciąż mnie szukają. Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób trafiliby na ciebie, na Petera… Boże – potarł dłonią twarz i zgarbił się lekko. - Na samą myśl mam ochotę stąd wyjść.  
\- Wiesz, Steve, to nie jest tak, że ja jestem całkiem bezbronny – zapewnił go Tony, wzruszając ramionami. - Już nie wspomnę o całkiem nieźle chronionej posiadłości i dyskretnej ochronie… pewnie nawet nie zauważyłeś Clinta? Ale sam też potrafię się obronić. Petera także.  
\- Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy czytałem o tobie w internecie – przyznał Steve. Rozluźnił się lekko, siadając wygodniej. - Naprawdę uciekłeś im awionetką?  
\- Było tam bardzo brudno. – Tony spojrzał na niego z oddaniem. - I brzydko pachniało.  
Steve prychnął, spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś niewiarygodny – powiedział miękko. Spojrzał na zegarek i zawahał się. - Powinienem się zbierać. Zatrzymałem się u Bucky’ego. I przyznam ci, że jestem zmęczony.  
\- Nic dziwnego. Steve… przyjedziesz jutro? Peter będzie na ciebie czekał.  
\- Jeśli tylko nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście. - Steve dopił whisky i wstał, przeciągając się. - Mamy wiele do przemyślenia, co?  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Tony pokręcił głową. I zatrzymał go, kiedy chciał dzwonić po taksówkę. - Clint cię odwiezie.  
\- Nie rób sobie kłopotu…  
\- To żaden kłopot. Peter kazał mi sprawdzić, gdzie mieszkasz – przyznał Tony szczerze i usta Steve’a drgnęły w uśmiechu. - Chyba boi się, że możesz zniknąć.  
\- W takim razie Clint mnie odwiezie – zgodził się Steve. Tony wysłał wiadomość i Barton pojawił się niemal od razu.  
\- Pułkownik Barton, kapitan Rogers. - Dokonał prezentacji. - Clint, odwieź Steve’a do domu, dobrze?  
\- Jasne, szefie. Potem mam jeszcze wracać?  
\- Nie, jedź do siebie. Jutro masz wolne, jeśli Pepper będzie protestować, powiedz jej, że nie ruszamy się z Peterem z domu.  
\- Jeśli panna Potts będzie protestować, to przyjadę od razu. Sorry, szefie. - Clint mrugnął do Steve’a, kiedy ten się roześmiał. - Jest trochę przerażająca.  
\- Trochę? - zakpił Steve. - Myślałem, że znów mam pięć lat i nabroiłem, kiedy tak na mnie popatrzyła.  
\- Cała Pepper – westchnął Tony. Kiedy wyszli, cicho wszedł do pokoju Petera.  
Chłopiec istotnie spał, zakopany pod kołdrę po uszy. W ręku ściskał jakąś niedorzeczną zabawkę od Clinta w kształcie dużego pająka i posapywał przez nos. Tony ostrożnie usiadł koło niego i delikatnie odgarnął mu z czoła ciemne, potargane włosy. Pomyślał, że Peter wywrócił całe jego życie do góry nogami i uśmiechnął się, okrywając go dokładniej kołdrą. Wstał, zostawiając zapaloną małą lampkę-projektor, która wyświetlała na suficie mleczną drogę.  
Wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Też był zmęczony – nawet nie miał ochoty na whisky, po prostu wziął prysznic, umył zęby i wsunął się do łóżka. Miał dziś tyle do przemyślenia, Steve, Peter, kwestia mieszkania May i Bena, wyjazd do Genewy w przyszłym tygodniu, którego nie powinien odwoływać… był pewien, że nie zaśnie mimo zmęczenia, ale kiedy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki i sięgnął po koc - zanim się zorientował, spał jak zabity.

cdn.


	4. Gdzie byliśmy, kiedy palił się reaktor na Manhattanie

\- A więc pułkownik, tak? - zagadnął Steve, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu. Wóz był mocno poobijany i niezbyt czysty, w środku było pełno pustych opakowań po fastfoodach, plastikowych kubków od coli i puszek po napojach energetycznych, i Steve nie musiał pytać, by mieć pewność, że to prywatny samochód Bartona. Tony wydawał się mieć bzika na punkcie swoich aut i prawdopodobnie zacząłby sprzątać od razu po wejściu do takiego. „Było tam brudno i bardzo śmierdziało”, przypomniał sobie Steve i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na wspomnienie Starka, który tak niefrasobliwie mówił o tym, jak uciekł ludziom, którzy go przetrzymywali. Do licha, to było spektakularne i byłby całkiem usprawiedliwiony, gdyby chełpił się tym do końca życia, a on tylko – że było tam brudno. - Nie wkurza cię, kiedy twój szef każe ci robić za szofera? I smażyć omlety – przypomniał sobie. - Peter mówił, że robisz świetne omlety. Nadal trochę dziwne zajęcia jak na pułkownika.  
\- Dodatkowo maluję dziecięce pokoje w gwiazdki, odbieram dla szefa garnitury i dbam o to, żeby Peter nie wychodził z domu bez czapki. - Clint rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie. - Nie narzekam. Tony jest w porządku, a dzieciak jest niezłym bystrzakiem. W sumie obaj są. Kiedy Pepper Potts zatrudniła mnie do tej roboty, nie bardzo wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać. Myślałem raczej, że będzie to niewdzięczna fucha polegająca na odganianiu fotoreporterów od kolejnego zapijaczonego celebryty, ale Stark nie jest dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewałem. Właściwie jest kimś kompletnie innym. I prawdopodobnie urwałby mi głowę za nazwanie go celebrytą, więc proszę, nie wspominaj mu o tym.  
\- Nie będę. - Roześmiał się Steve. Zapiał pasy, kiedy wyjechali poza teren posiadłości, a brama zamknęła się za nimi bezszelestnie. - Ale wciąż praca poniżej kwalifikacji. Nie nudzi cię brak wyzwań?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało trwać wiecznie. - Barton wydawał się prawie nie patrzeć na drogę, a jednak był bezbłędnym kierowcą. - Stark może to olewać, ale żebyś wiedział, ile przychodzi do niego gróźb od różnych maniaków, to byś się zdziwił. Od jakichś pacyfistycznych świrów, którym się wydaje, że to facet produkujący broń jest głównym złym tego świata, a nie ludzie, którzy tej broni używają. Banda kretynów psioczących na firmę Starka, że produkuje broń, ślepych na to, że dzięki niemu przynajmniej amerykańska armia nie musi wychodzić do innych wojsk z patykami naprzeciwko czołgom.  
\- Grożą mu? - Steve’ovi się to nie podobało, zdecydowanie. Miał ochotę wysiąść i kazać Bartonowi wracać, ale nie chciał, żeby odebrano to jako wyraz braku zaufania. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby wiedzieli, gdzie mieszka. - Może powinieneś tam wrócić? – zapytał mimo wszystko i Barton rzucił mu uważne spojrzenie.  
\- Na terenie posiadłości jest trzech agentów – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Tony może nie chcieć podkreślać tego, że jest chroniony, ale nie ignoruje zagrożeń. Zwłaszcza odkąd jest z nim dzieciak. Poza tym ma naprawdę dobre systemy zabezpieczeń. Szczerze wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie zhackować Jarvisa, a wierz mi, że Potts regularnie płaci najzdolniejszym informatykom, żeby spróbowali to zrobić i jak tylko znajduje jakieś luki w zabezpieczeniach, łatają je od razu. Do tej pory znaleźli dwie. Przez ostatnie pięć lat.  
\- Jest naprawdę genialny, co? - mruknął w zamyśleniu Steve.  
\- I umie posługiwać się bronią, którą produkuje nie gorzej, niż ją składać. Dlatego mogę malować pokoje w gwiazdki i robić omlety. Nie wstyd mi pracować dla tego gościa.  
\- Nie sugerowałem niczego takiego. - Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Sugerowałem? Cholera. Przepraszam. Trochę zardzewiałem w kontaktach z ludźmi.  
\- Misja za misją, wiem coś o tym. - Barton nie wydawał się urażony. - Dwie tury w Iraku, jak wróciłem byłem tak rozstrojony, że prawie strzelałem do muchy, jak mi przypadkowo wleciała do mieszkania. I tak miałem szczęście, że wyszedłem z tego gówna bez większych uszkodzeń. Chodzę czasem na spotkania dla weteranów. Jak patrzę na tych wszystkich biedaków, którzy potracili ręce czy nogi, mam ochotę wracać tam i dokopać tym, którzy im to zrobili. Potem sobie uświadamiam, że oni pewnie też skończyli w takim stanie albo i gorzej i… i wiesz co? Wcale nie robi mi się od tego lepiej.  
\- Taa… - Steve zmarszczył brwi. Czy Bucky chodził na takie spotkania? Pewnie nie. Zawsze był skryty i miał w sobie to głęboko zakorzenione postanowienie, że ze wszystkim poradzi sobie sam, a o pomoc prosić to wstyd. I nie przyznawać się do porażki, a pewnie tym była dla niego i utrata ręki i to, że nie był w stanie teraz normalnie funkcjonować. Musi z nim o tym pogadać. Nagle przytłoczyła go ilość rzeczy, jakie miał do zrobienia i, jak kopniak w żołądek, poczuł z całą silą jak potwornym był egoistą i dupkiem, kiedy zgodził się wstąpić do CIA i wyjechać, zostawiając rodzinę i przyjaciół samym sobie. Teraz jego brat nie żył, bratanek bał się chociaż na chwilę spuścić Tony’ego z oczu, żeby i ten go nie zostawił, a Bucky pewnie cierpiał na PTSD, chociaż sam by się do tego w życiu nie przyznał.  
\- Tu mieszkam – powiedział, kiedy wjechali w odpowiednią uliczkę. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Barton zapisał adres w systemie GPS i przesłał gdzieś dane, i pewnie trafiły one do Tony’ego, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Może w innych okolicznościach by się wściekał, że go sprawdzają, ale czy on sam nie miał ochoty robić tego ze Starkiem? Więc rozumiał to, w jakiś sposób. - Barton, chcesz wejść na jakieś piwo? - zaproponował impulsywnie i zaraz pokręcił głową. - Co ja gadam, będziesz przecież prowadził. Ale jakbyś miał ochotę…  
\- Coś jak… randka? - Barton zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego przenikliwie. Miał nieczytelny wyraz twarzy. Steve zmieszał się.  
\- Nie, po kumpelsku – westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. - Nie bierz tego do siebie, nie mówię, że nie możesz się podobać czy coś, po prostu nie mam teraz głowy do takich rzeczy. Chodzi o mojego przyjaciela – przyznał w końcu ostrożnie, mając zupełną świadomość, że jeśli Bucky się o tym dowie, najpierw skopie mu tyłek, potem wyrzuci na ulicę, a potem nie odezwie się do niego do końca życia. Czuł się źle ze świadomością, że w jakiś sposób nadużywa zaufania, ale Barton wydawał się rozumieć, jak mówił o spotkaniach weteranów i na pewno wiedział o tym więcej, niż on. On zostawił za sobą tylko udawaną żonę, nie własną rękę. - Też służył. Ma protezę. Jak mówiłeś o tych ze spotkań weteranów… nie wiem, może dobrze by było, jakby z kimś o tym pogadał. Sam pewnie mógłbym, ale…  
\- ...ale bliskim czasem najtrudniej się przyznać do słabości. - Barton pokiwał głową. - Znam to. Tylko, Rogers, ja nie jestem chyba najlepszym przykładem ogarnięcia się – powiedział po chwili, z zakłopotaniem pocierając dłonią kark. - Wciąż mam koszmary i wciąż się czasem czuję zupełnie chujowo. Nie chcę więcej zepsuć, niż naprawić. Jak twój kumpel jest w kiepskim stanie, powinien pogadać z wykwalifikowanym wojskowym psychologiem, czy coś.  
\- Jasne, bo to będzie super łatwe, wystarczy, że zdzielę go w łeb, zwiążę i zaknebluję, dostarczę na miejsce i każę mu spokojnie wysłuchać, co jakiś obcy i totalnie mający go w dupie lekarz powie, a potem będę uciekał bardzo szybko i do końca życia, i wszystko będzie okey, jeśli tylko mnie nie dorwie, bo wtedy urwie mi głowę – podsumował Steve i Barton parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Też racja – przyznał. - Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że się wcale nie chce z nikim specjalnie o tym gadać. To znaczy z jakimiś lekarzami. Może faktycznie z kumplem… ja po prostu nigdy takiego nie miałem, a nikt mi nie szukał. Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel, Rogers. Okey, zrobię to. Znaczy nic nie obiecuję, bo żaden ze mnie specjalista, ale mogę wpaść na piwo. Jutro mam wolne, jak sam słyszałeś.  
\- Wieczorem? Koło osiemnastej? Bucky pewnie pomyśli, że go ustawiłem na randkę w ciemno. - Zaśmiał się Steve. - No trudno, będzie miał za swoje za te wszystkie razy, kiedy to on mnie próbował.  
\- Bez powodzenia? - Barton wyglądał na spokojnego, ale coś w jego postawie aż krzyczało o tym, jaki jest czujny.  
\- Nie bardzo, wszystkie dziewczyny, z którymi mnie ustawiał chciały się ze mną umawiać tylko po to, żeby wypytywać o niego. - Steve wywrócił oczami. - Od przedszkola tak było. Dobra, idę, bo pewnie umiera z ciekawości czy nie wziąłem się z Tonym Starkiem za łby. Zapiszę ci mój numer…  
\- Mam twój numer. - W głosie Bartona było zero skruchy i morze rozbawienia. - Odrobina starań i będę miał też twój numer buta, kartę dentystyczną i numer ubezpieczenia.  
\- Boże, Tony naprawdę nie zna umiaru, nie? - Steve pokręcił głową. - Dobrze, że nie mam nic do ukrycia… na swój temat. W resztę naprawdę bym wolał, żeby nie wnikał, bo narobi sobie kłopotów.  
\- No i widzisz, a ty pytasz, czy ja się nie nudzę w pracy. - Clint parsknął. - Nawet jak się już drugi wujek pojawia, to od razu może być zagrożony. Nie ma co, jesteście z Tonym siebie warci.  
\- Taaa, tylko nie mów mu tego, bo gotów się załamać, że mu zaniżam standardy. Już i tak się zdaje, że moja niemodna kurtka obraża go jakoś osobiście – poprosił Steve i wysiadł. Śmiech Bartona gonił go, kiedy podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je kluczem, który dostał od Bucky’ego. Dopiero wtedy Barton odjechał, a Bucky na jego widok poderwał się z kanapy.  
\- Ugh, człowieku, odzwyczaiłem się, że ktoś tu ot tak sobie wchodzi – mruknął i Steve nie skomentował tego, że pewnie miał gdzieś pod ręką naładowaną broń. Nie sądził, żeby go zastrzelił, Bucky jednak dość nad sobą panował, ale i tak spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.  
\- Powinienem zadzwonić – przyznał się, opadając obok niego na kanapę. - Ale Bucks, co za dzień. Jadłeś jakąś kolację? Jak nie to zaraz coś szybko zrobię. Zaparzysz kawę i ci wszystko opowiem.  
\- Ooo, dobra żona Stevie wróciła do domu.- Ucieszył się Bucky i zarobił kuksańca pod żebra. - Bij ile chcesz, ale stęskniłem się za twoim gotowaniem.  
\- A ja dzisiaj pytałem Bartona, czy to nie jest poniżej jego kwalifikacji, że mnie wozi do domu. - Steve pokręcił głową. - Tymczasem sam odkąd wróciłem to nic, tylko co poniektórym gotuję.  
\- Barton? - Bucky poszedł za nim do kuchni. Pstryknął czajnikiem i naszykował dwie kawy. Steve szybko zrobił jakieś tortille. Kuchenny stół miał stary, podniszczony blat, drewniane krzesła były niezbyt wygodne, ale w lodówce znalazło się jeszcze trochę piwa i Steve poczuł ucisk w gardle, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nawet tam, w ich idealnie modnym, nowoczesnym i wygodnym mieszkaniu, jakie zajmował z Peggy, nigdy się nie czuł jak w domu. A tu był Bucky i Peter, i wciąż nie mógł nadziwić się, że nagle jest ktoś, kto naprawdę go potrzebuje.  
\- Pułkownik Barton, pracuje dla Tony’ego – powiedział Steve i Bucky spojrzał na niego z namysłem.  
\- Dla Tony’ego, co? - mruknął. - A co się stało z tym dziwacznym Starkiem, którego nie znamy i mu nie ufamy? - zainteresował się i Steve parsknął śmiechem, otwierając sobie piwo. Wyciągnął nogi i oparł je na drugim krześle, podpierając brodę dłonią.  
\- On jest dokładnie tym, kim się spodziewałem, że będzie: czyli kilkoma różnymi osobami w jednej, i nie mam pojęcia, jaki on jest w ogóle – powiedział z namysłem. - Ujmijmy to tak, ma umysł ostry jak brzytwa, język jeszcze ostrzejszy, a dodatkowo jest dokładnie tak czarujący, miły, uprzejmy i zabawny, jak zupełnie byś się nie spodziewał, że taki człowiek może naprawdę być. - Steve spojrzał na Bucky’ego, kiedy ten zaczął się śmiać. - Co?  
\- Nic, Rogers, po prostu brzmisz dokładnie tak, jak jedna z jego licznych panienek – drażnił się z nim Bucky i Steve rzucił w niego zgniecioną puszką. - Czarujący? Z tych wszystkich opisów wyłaniał się raczej bogaty, zblazowany palant.  
\- O tak, przypuszczam, że dokładnie taki potrafi też być – zgodził się Steve, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale pod tymi pozorami to chyba naprawdę dobry facet, Bucks. I wydaje się, że mu naprawdę zależy na Peterze.  
\- Uff, ulżyło mi, bo zupełnie bym nie wiedział, jak się bić o dzieciaka z kimś, kto mógłby bez problemu kupić sobie cały sąd i ławę przysięgłych na dodatek. A Peter? Jaki jest?  
\- Jest super. - Steve roześmiał się i westchnął. - To bystry chłopak. Tysiąc myśli naraz i żadna nie jest głupia. Wnikliwy. Dobry obserwator. Ma świetną pamięć i oko do szczegółów. On mnie poznał ze zdjęcia, dasz wiarę? Ben miał przecież nasze wspólne i najwyraźniej mu o mnie trochę opowiadał. Jak tylko mnie zobaczył, spytał, gdzie byłem tak długo. I że tata mu zawsze mówił, że kiedyś do nich wrócę. Do diabła. Byłem takim pieprzonym egoistą, znikając ot tak. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że ktoś mógłby mnie tu potrzebować, ty czy Ben. Po prostu wy dwaj zawsze sobie tak dobrze radziliście, nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że możecie potrzebować mojej pomocy.  
\- A tu proszę, jeden nie żyje, a drugi kaleka. - Bucky skrzywił się. - Sorry. Nie było to przyjemne.  
\- Bo ty nie jesteś specjalnie przyjemnym gościem, Buchanan. - Steve stłumił śmiech, przypominając sobie, jak zdegustowany Tony pytał, jacy rodzice nazywają dziecko James Buchanan i parsknął w końcu, biorąc sobie kolejne piwo. - Nic, przypomniało mi się, jak Tony dzisiaj powiedział…  
\- O kurwa, ty naprawdę się zachowujesz jak jedna z tych dziewczyn – jęknął Bucky. - Tony to, Tony tamto. Jeszcze gościa nie znam, a już go nie lubię.  
\- Wiesz co, Barnes, zamknij się. – Steve machnął na niego ręką. - Jutro znowu tam jadę. Peter wkręcił mnie w malowanie swojego pokoju. Myślałem, że to wszystko będzie… trudniejsze. Że Peter będzie się mnie bał i nie będę umiał z nim rozmawiać, bo nie zna mnie przecież… myślałem, że nie wiedział nawet, kim jestem. I że Tony naprawdę się okaże taki, jak o nim piszą, zblazowany playboy z rodzinną fortuną, odrobiną cwaniactwa i sporą dawką szczęścia. A okazało się, że Ben opowiedział o mnie synowi. Wyobrażasz sobie? Zostawiłem go i wyjechałem, a on cały czas był dumny ze swojego brata idioty i opowiadał o tym synowi. Że wujek Steve walczy w służbie krajowi. Że nie wiedzą, gdzie jest, ale to nie szkodzi, bo kiedyś do nich wróci. Bucky, ten chłopiec zaufał mi na tyle, że pozwolił mi namalować kilka gwiazd na ścianie swojego pokoju, a ja czuję się jak ostatni parszywiec, który dostał więcej zaufania, niż na to zasługuje. Za nic nie chcę go zawieść. Stara się być taki dzielny, ale kiedy mówi o rodzicach, ma pustkę w głosie. I tak się boi, że i Tony mógłby go zostawić. Że ja mógłbym już więcej nie przyjechać. Jak o tym myślę mam ochotę złapać go w ramiona i więcej nie wypuszczać. Żeby już nikt go nigdy nie skrzywdził ani nie zostawił. Tymczasem nawet nie możemy iść normalnie do baru czegoś zjeść. Tony obawia się, zresztą słusznie, że jak go jakieś gazety dopadną, zaraz Peter wyląduje na pierwszych stronach.  
\- A ty razem z nim. - Bucky drgnął. - Pomyślałeś o tym? Stark jest na świeczniku i zawsze na wystawie. Obserwują go i nie spuszczają z oka nikogo, z kim się zadaje. Poznałeś pannę Potts? Ja nie, ale i tak czuję, jakbym ją znał od zawsze. Jest o niej więcej artykułów, niż o najnowszym system Windowsa. Sam mówiłeś, że niektórzy cię wciąż szukają. To co zrobią, jak nagle zaczniesz pojawiać się na okładkach? I nie, żebym nie miał wiary w nasz amerykański system agencyjny, ale jesteś pewien, że sami cię nie sprzątną w obawie, żeby ktoś inny nie dorwał cię wcześniej? Człowieku, pracowałeś pod przykrywką prawie dziesięć lat. Na pewno masz takie historie do opowiedzenia, które mogłyby być warte miliony dolarów. I kilka zachwiań bezpieczeństwa narodowego do tego. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na to, by zaczęli cię pokazywać w gazetach.  
\- Wiem przecież. - Steve zacisnął szczęki. - To co mam według ciebie zrobić, zostawić Petera i nigdy więcej go nie odwiedzić? Czy może cofnąć czas i zakazać gazetom pokazywania Starka, żeby nie był osobą publiczną? Nie, żeby miał jakiś wybór, był pod obstrzałem odkąd się urodził. Howard lubił ciągać go ze sobą i chwalić się, że jego genialne dziecko opatentowało pierwszą kaburę jak miało jedenaście lat. Miał do wyboru rozpić się i stoczyć, rozpieprzając w drobny mak imperium ojca, albo uczynić je jeszcze mocniejszym. Co by nie wybrał, by się nim interesowali. Nie zabronię nikomu o nim pisać. Mogę tylko zrobić wszystko, żeby nie pisali o mnie. I o Peterze. Żaden dzieciak nie zasługuje na dorastanie na łamach gazet.  
\- Więc nie możesz nigdy pokazać się z nimi publicznie. Stark z samym dzieciakiem też nie powinien. Co łatwiejszego, przecież łazi za nim tylko połowa gryzipiórków z Nowego Jorku. Ten Barton, co o nim wspomniałeś, to jakiś ochroniarz? Mam nadzieję, że jest naprawdę dobry.  
\- Jest w porządku. Jak nie masz nic przeciwko, to wpadnie do nas jutro. Zrobił dwie tury w Iraku, też służył, pomyślałem, że fajnie będzie pogadać z kimś takim.  
\- Tak pomyślałeś, huh? - Bucky wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy pod tym spojrzeniem Steve się lekko zmieszał. - Albo do niego zarywasz, a wtedy zaproszenie go na spotkanie jeszcze ze mną jest koszmarnie durne, albo postanowiłeś z subtelnością bomby atomowej popchnąć biednego Bucky’ego, żeby z kimś pogadał. Kurwa, Stevie, popierdoliło cię chyba. Mówiłem, że nic mi nie jest.  
\- No dobra, to czemu nie chcesz z kimś pogadać? - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Jak tak wszystko w porządku, to co ci przeszkadza, że wpadnie kumpel na piwo?  
\- Dobra, jak to ma sprawić, że się potem ode mnie odczepisz – prychnął Bucky, ale Steve’ovi nie umknął nerwowy ruch, jakim pogłaskał się po metalowym ramieniu, odwracając wzrok. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał dźwięk nadchodzącego smsa.  
„Czuję, że nie mam co pytać gościa, który na miejscu kupuje nawet kurtkę, czy ma jakiś wóz? Chyba że nawiałeś z CIA z agencyjnym czołgiem? AES”. Steve przeczytał wiadomość i prychnął. Nie potrzebował nawet podpisu, żeby wiedzieć, kto był nadawcą.  
„AES? Jest taki skrót AHS, od serii American Horror Story. Śmiem przypuszczać, że podobieństwo jest nieprzypadkowe. Nie mam samochodu, mam motor” odpisał od razu. Cały Stark. Jakby nie mógł po prostu spytać, czy ma samochód. Z drugiej strony, on też nie był lepszy. Zupełnie jakby Tony wyzwalał w nim pokłady złośliwości, o jakie nikt by go chyba nie podejrzewał. Nawet sam nie wiedział, że istnieją. Komórka zapikała.  
„Motor? Dobry Boże, czy ty zupełnie postradałeś zmysły? Ulubioną ciotką Petera jest zrobotyzowana bardziej od Jarvisa agentka Romanov, co ty chcesz, żeby nam dzieciak skończył jeżdżąc brawurowo na motorze i rzucając nożami? Jestem zaznajomiony z AHS, potraktuję to jako komplement, o ile to nie ósmy sezon, bo ósmy sezon ssie. Chociaż ma Evana Petersa, a nic co ma Evana Petersa nie może być zupełnie beznadziejne. Jakbyś mógł mieć super moc, to jaką być chciał?”  
Steve musiał wpisać w wyszukiwarkę nazwisko Petersa i supermoce, żeby nie zrobić z siebie całkowitego durnia. Uniósł brwi i parsknął śmiechem na widok serii o X-Menach.  
„X-Meni, poważnie? Ile ty masz lat, dziesięć?” napisał, po czym skasował wiadomość. Przypomniał sobie, co robił dziesięcioletni Tony i to po prostu… nie wydawało się właściwe. „Wieki tego nie oglądałem” napisał zamiast tego. „Myślisz, że Peter lubi Marvela?”.  
„Przekonamy się jutro. 14?”  
„Będę” odpisał. Zorientował się, że się uśmiecha dopiero, kiedy Bucky westchnął z politowaniem.  
Steve był mu głęboko wdzięczny, że podał mu tylko kolejne piwo i nie skomentował.

Bucky poderwał się, kiedy tylko na korytarzu rozległ się jakiś dźwięk. Umysł, wciąż na granicy snu, przez chwilę szalał, zalewany czystą paniką. Oślepiający, biały strach, który rzucił mu się do gardła i dusił, odcinając od tlenu, wycisnął z niego jakiś nieludzki, ochrypły skrzek i jęk, kiedy udało mu się w końcu nabrać powietrza. Siedział na łóżku, oddychając ciężko, palce prawej ręki jak zwykle przez chwilę niemal desperacko szukały lewej. Lewej ręki nie było i uspokajając się powoli Bucky czuł, jak niemal szczęka zębami. Będzie musiał zamykać na noc drzwi na zamek. Był gotowy poderwać się na nogi, iść i strzelać; wypuścił drżący oddech, kiedy Steve zastukał do drzwi.  
\- Hej, Buck. - Miał cichy, stonowany głos i Bucky był mu wdzięczny, że nie pakował się do pokoju na hurra. Sapnął z frustracją, odrzucając kołdrę i wstając z łóżka. I jak on miał kogoś do siebie dopuścić, jeśli w chwili rozkojarzenia mógł rozwalić mu głowę? - Zrobiłem śniadanie.  
\- Stary, wieki nie wstawałem przed dziesiątą. - Bucky otworzył drzwi i podrapał się po głowę. Wzrok Steve’a powędrował do jego ramienia, gdzie podrażniona nieustannie skóra czerwieniła się tam, gdzie stykała się z nią proteza. - Taa, nie noszę jej jak nie wychodzę – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. - To tylko nieprzydatny rekwizyt. Atrapa maskująca – dodał szorstko. - Co na to śniadanie?  
\- Jajecznica z bekonem i bułki. Wiesz, że masz tu na rogu świetną piekarnię?  
\- Wychodziłeś? - Bucky pokręcił głową. - A ty mi mówisz, że ja nikomu nie ufam. Stary, nawet się nie obudziłem. Dopiero jak mi pod drzwi podszedłeś.  
\- Byłem pobiegać. - Steve wydawał się pełen energii w ten dołujący sposób, który normalnego człowieka od razu wpędza w wyrzuty sumienia i poczucie winy, że podczas gdy ktoś przebiegł już dziesięć przecznic, on jeszcze nie wyszedł całkiem z łóżka i aż prychnął na to uczucie.  
\- Jasne, że byłeś. Dobry, stary Steven Rogers, ściągnie kota z drzewa i zrobi dwieście pompek zanim ty, człowieku, chociażby umyjesz zęby. Stevie, czemu masz na sobie moją kurtkę? Przecież kupiłeś sobie wczoraj własną.  
\- A, to, uhm… Ta jakoś lepiej leży. - Steve uciekł wzrokiem i Bucky popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. - No, w każdym razie, dam znać jak będę wracał.  
\- A ten Barton? - zagadnął. - O której ma wpaść z misją ratowniczą biednego sierżanta Buchanana?  
\- Koło osiemnastej. Słuchaj, Buck, jesteś takim słoneczkiem od rana, że aż nie wiem jak spytać, ale mogę pożyczyć motor?  
\- A bierz, będzie ci pasował do kurtki – powiedział i Steve mruknął coś pod nosem. - Zupełnie, jakbyś chciał wrażenie na kimś zrobić, Rogers! - wrzasnął za nim. I parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Steve praktycznie uciekł z mieszkania.

Dochodziła osiemnasta, a Steve’a ciągle nie było i Bucky zaczynał się irytować. Jego telefon został w pokoju na górze, co uświadomił sobie, kiedy zadzwonił chłopiec, który z marszu przedstawił się jako Peter, ucieszył się, że rozmawia z Bucksem – Bucky zamrugał, skonfundowany – po czym zapytał, za ile będzie jego wujek, bo wujek mówi, że będą oglądać X-Menów i on się nie może doczekać. I czy Bucky oglądał kiedyś X-Menów? Jak nie, to może też chce przyjechać?  
\- Peter, z kim ty rozmawiasz? - Usłyszał w tle i odetchnął, dopiero teraz wyrwany z osłupienia. Chłopak miał gadane.  
\- Cześć, Bucky – powiedział ten sam głos, kiedy mężczyzna najwyraźniej przejął słuchawkę po serii głośnych protestów chłopca. - Domyślam się, że Steve zostawił telefon w domu.  
\- Tak – przytaknął, odchrząkując. - Ale już wyjechał, z godzinę temu. Niedługo powinien być, miał jeszcze wstąpić do sklepu. Mówił, że pewnie nie masz nic do jedzenia – dodał bo był dupkiem i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Stark prychnął.  
\- Naprawdę, cóż, dobrze, że dzielny kapitan jestem-idealny-i-nazywam-się-pan-zdrowyobiad przybędzie z odsieczą – powiedział cierpko i Bucky nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że parsknął śmiechem. - Dobra, to nie zawracamy ci głowy. Chyba, że chcesz skorzystać z zaproszenia Petera i wpaść, to mamy dużo hot-dogów i coli.  
\- Steve będzie zachwycony – skomentował Bucky z rozbawieniem. Cóż, Stark był faktycznie zabawny. - Bawcie się dobrze. I powiedz Peterowi, że zawsze lubiłem Quicksilvera.  
\- Mój chłop! - Ucieszył się Stark. - Do usłyszenia.  
Ale to było o trzynastej, a teraz była siedemnasta pięćdziesiąt, a Steve’a nie było nadal. I Bucky domyślał się, że jedna część cholernych X-Menów przeciągnęła się w drugą i kolejną, ale i tak nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. I kiedy w końcu ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, wstał i poszedł otworzyć, jak na skazanie.  
\- Steve’a nie ma – powiedział na przywitanie. Na zaskoczonej twarzy Bartona, bo to musiał być ten Barton, dostrzegł irytację.  
\- Mi też miło cię poznać – powiadomił go ironicznie i zanim Bucky się zorientował, bezceremonialnie wepchnięto mu w ręce torbę – chińszczyzna, podpowiedział mu zapach – i czteropak z piwem. - Wpuścisz mnie, czy będziemy się integrować w progu? Nie udawaj głupiego, dobrze wiemy, że nie przyszedłem do Steve’a.  
\- Wiemy, co? - zadrwił, zakładając ręce na piersi. Podciągnął niżej rękaw koszuli, zakrywając metalowe ramię, ale Barton przesunął tylko po nim obojętnym wzrokiem, zanim wszedł i pozbył się kurtki, rzucając ją na wieszak. Nie wydawał się speszony chłodnym powitaniem, wyglądał raczej, jakby mu ulżyło i Bucky’ego aż zatchnęło na myśl, co ten idiota mu naopowiadał, że może spodziewał się tu jakiejś biednej, płaczącej wojennej sierotki. - Ależ wejdź – powiedział ponuro. Postawił torbę z jedzeniem na stole i spojrzał wilkiem na Bartona, który padł na fotel, sięgając po piwo. Pił z błogością, mrużąc oczy i James przez chwilę obserwował, jak porusza się jego gardło kiedy przełykał. I to, że nie zamknął oczu do końca; nawet to, w jaki sposób siedział, niby rozluźniony, ale wcale nie. Nawet fotel wybrał ten jego, który za plecami miał tylko ścianę, a z którego dokładnie widać było wejście i drzwi. Bucky obejrzał sobie faceta w milczeniu.  
\- Dwie tury w Iraku, co? - powiedział w końcu i wzruszył ramionami. - Do dupy.  
\- Do dupy – zgodził się Clint. Po pierwszej chwili złości rozluźnił się, bo i czemu niby Barnes miał się cieszyć na jego widok. Przynajmniej nie wyrzucił go na zbity pysk; Clintowi nie umknęło, że stara się chować swoją protezę i że patrzy na niego, jakby nie zabił go tylko dlatego, że wciąż zastanawia się, w jaki zrobić to sposób, ale była między nimi jakaś nić porozumienia; może to, że obaj niemal od razu przestali udawać. - Niezbyt wygodna? - zapytał, kiedy metalowe palce zazgrzytały na puszce, ześlizgując się z zawleczki. Barnes spojrzał na niego wilkiem i otworzył sobie piwo zębami.  
\- Poradzę sobie – burknął. Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu. O dziwo, w tym zabałaganionym i zagraconym mieszkaniu, z antypatycznym facetem, który wyglądał jakby mógł z łatwością zmiażdżyć mu metalowymi palcami gardło, Clint czuł się wcale nieźle. Chińszczyzna pachniała super i smakowała obłędnie. Podzieli między sobą dwie porcje, obaj jak na komendę sięgnęli po kolejne piwo. W końcu Barnes spojrzał na niego raz i drugi, i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Ok. W porządku. Jestem James – powiedział, wyciągając rękę. - Nie najlepiej zaczęliśmy, nie? Znajomi mówią mi Bucky.  
\- Clint. Podoba mi się James, pasuje do ciebie, ale jak wolisz – powiedział Barton. Miał mocny uścisk dłoni i zimne palce. Bucky przyjrzał się jego dłoni dokładniej, kiedy jego uwagę przyciągnęły zgrubienia na skórze.  
\- Może być… James – powiedział po chwili, zacinając się trochę. - O ile nie spróbujesz nazywać mnie Jimmy. - Puścił jego rękę, jakby zorientował się, że trzyma ją zbyt długo i Clint zastanowił się, ile czasu tak naprawdę nikogo nie dotykał. Znał to. On, kiedy wrócił, miał wrażenie, że każdy dotyk wypala mu dziury w skórze i że jego ręce są wiecznie brudne.  
\- Łucznictwo – odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie. - Stąd zgrubienia na dłoniach. - Zauważył drgnięcie na twarzy Barnesa i zmarszczył brwi. - To musi być chujowe – powiedział pozornie bez związku, ale Barnes bez pudła wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Nawet nie wydawał się bardzo wściekły, kiedy znów nieświadomie obciągnął rękaw, starając się ukryć metalową rękę. Chciał mu zaproponować, żeby przestał ją chować albo w ogóle zdjął, i że jemu to nie przeszkadza, ale się nie odezwał. Barnesowi by przeszkadzało i to było widać. Nieświadomie jego wzrok złagodniał.  
\- Jestem w tym beznadziejny – powiedział, potrząsając głową. - Sorry. Nie umiem podtrzymywać na duchu. Nie wiem, czego oczekiwał Steve.  
\- Tego, czego zwykle oczekuje Rogers, szczęścia, zdrowia i pokoju na całym świecie. - Bucky wywrócił oczami, a usta Clinta drgnęły w uśmiechu. - Nie rób sobie wyrzutów. Zrzucił ci na głowę jakąś niezręczną rozmowę.  
\- Właściwie nie czuję się niezręcznie. - Clint odetchnął. Kolejne piwo pił już wolniej, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu z ciekawością. - Może na początku. Myślałem, że będziemy siedzieć i uprzejmie gadać o niczym, i nudziłem się już na zapas. Ale w sumie…  
\- Taa, chyba obaj nie jesteśmy w tym najlepsi. - Bucky wszedł mu w słowo. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, parsknął śmiechem. - Chociaż przyznaję, że miałem ochotę wyrzucić cię za drzwi.  
\- Zdrowa reakcja. Często tak działam na ludzi.  
\- Zdrowa samokrytyka. To lubię. Przepraszam za ten burdel – machnął dookoła ręką. - Nie przeszkadza ci?  
\- Musiałbyś zobaczyć moje mieszkanie. - Clint pokiwał głową. - U ciebie przynajmniej widać blaty i podłogę. Moja matka zawsze mówiła, że póki widać blaty i podłogę, w domu da się mieszkać.  
\- Moja mówiła, że blaty i podłogi powinny być w takim stanie, żeby dało się z nich jeść – westchnął Bucky. - Twoi rodzice żyją jeszcze?  
\- Nie, zginęli kiedy zapaliły się reaktory na Manhattanie. Wracałem właśnie do domu na przerwę świąteczną. A twoi?  
\- Zwyczajnie. Zawał, rak. - Bucky rzucił mu długie spojrzenie. - Kiedy zapaliły się reaktory, malowałem swoje pierwsze mieszkanie. Po atakach na WTC czynsze spadły chyba o połowę. Zdążyłem domalować do jednej trzeciej i kazali nam się ewakuować. Potem mogłem już tylko patrzeć, jak moje nowe mieszkanie płonie. Poza tymi rzeczami, które zostały tutaj, a zostawiłem ich niewiele, szlag trafił wszystko co miałem.  
\- Znam to. - Clint bez pytania otworzył mu piwo i wziął puszkę sobie. - Wtedy się zaciągnąłeś? Ja pół roku później. Jak ogarnąłem podwójny pogrzeb zamiast organizowania im złotych godów.  
\- Faktycznie, jesteś w tym beznadziejny. - Usta Bucky’ego drgnęły i Clint uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Mówiłem, że nie umiem naprawiać ludzi. Sam jestem uszkodzony. Chcesz się tam wybrać? Na Manhattan? - uściślił. Bucky popatrzył na niego uważnie. Pokiwał powoli głową. - Też nie byłem tam od tamtej pory. Myślę, że będzie mniej strasznie zrobić to z kimś, kto…  
\- ...rozumie – dokończył Bucky. Napięcie między nimi zelżało.

cdn.


	5. Smażone tarantule w hotelu Waldorf Astoria

Steve, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, bawił się całkiem nieźle. Początkowo miał problem ze skupieniem się na akcji, rozpraszały go ciągłe komentarze Petera i Tony’ego, którzy wydawali się świetnie wiedzieć, o co chodzi w fabule i znać jej dalszy przebieg, i którzy od czasu do czasu dorzucali komentarze na temat tego, jak bardzo nierealne jest to, co się dzieje. Steve potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie zagubiony.  
\- Ale panowie wiedzą, że oglądamy filmy fantastyczne? - nie wytrzymał w końcu. - Wiecie. Fan-tas-tycz-ne – powtórzył bardzo wolno i dobitnie. - Magia. Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone.  
\- To nie oznacza, że nie można wymagać od twórców rozumienia podstawowych praw fizyki, wujku! - Peter wydawał się wręcz zgorszony. Steve popatrzył na ekran, na którym jeden z mutantów właśnie raził przeciwników wystrzeliwanym z rąk lodem. To najwyraźniej nie naruszało praw fizyki. Tony zaczął się śmiać, widząc jego minę.  
\- Daj mu spokój, Petety, wujek jest trochę oldschoolowy – drażnił się. - Był poza obiegiem ostatnie kilka lat, kto wie, co oglądają we Włoszech? Może tam numerem jeden postępu wciąż jest Leonardo da Vinci?  
\- Wiem, że mnie podpuszczasz. - Poinformował go Steve. - I nie zamierzam dać się sprowokować.  
\- Chciałbym jechać do Włoch. - Podekscytował się Peter.  
\- Chyba polecieć – skorygował Tony i rzucił okiem na zegarek. - Nie widzę większych przeszkód, moglibyśmy tam być za niecałe… hm, zależy od godzin wylotu, ale od dwunastu do dwudziestu godzin, tak myślę…  
\- Nikt nie leci do Włoch. - Steve wywrócił oczami. Przez chwilę patrzył niespokojnie na Petera, ale chłopiec nie wydawał się wstrząśnięty wspomnieniem o samolocie i Steve był pod wrażeniem. Ten umysł był naprawdę tak logiczny i racjonalny, jak mówił o nim Tony.  
\- Psujesz zabawę, wiesz. - Tony nie wydawał się przejęty. Peter zachichotał. - Ale zgodzisz się chociaż na Kambodżę?  
\- Tony, czy dla ciebie wszystko jest żartem?  
\- Nie, tylko te zabawne rzeczy. - Tony rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie. - Powiedz mu, Petey.  
\- Chcę zjeść smażonego pająka – wyznał Peter, wlepiając w Steve’a rozpromienione spojrzenie. - Clint mówi, że w Kambodży są najlepsze smażone pająki, wujku, proszę…  
\- Pójdziemy na kompromis, dobrze? Odwiedzimy jakąś kambodżańską restaurację, w Stanach Zjednoczonych muszą być ich setki.  
\- Nie musimy daleko szukać. W hotelu Waldorf Astoria na specjalne życzenie podają tarantule i karaluchy na patyku. - Tony wyglądał na zamyślonego. - Choć muszę przyznać, że nigdy się nie skusiłem.  
\- Dobrze, pójdziemy na obiad do hotelu Waldorf Astoria – poddał się Steve i starał się udawać, że nie widzi, jak Tony i Peter za jego plecami przybijają sobie piątkę.

W końcu Peter zasnął; dokładnie w ten sam sposób co wczoraj, zupełnie nagle i wydawałoby się, że w pół słowa, w jednej chwili mówił coś o X-Jetcie, a w drugiej zwieszał się z kanapy, z nogami na oparciu i głową na udach Tony’ego, wciąż trzymając rękę w misce z popcornem.  
\- Właściwie jaki jest rodzicielski protokół w takich wypadkach? - Tony pogłaskał go po włosach i spojrzał na Steve’a, wydymając usta i dotykając palcem dolnej wargi. Steve uświadomił sobie, że obserwuje ten ruch i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na śpiące dziecko.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wyznał z uśmiechem. - Chyba powinniśmy obudzić go i zażądać, żeby się przebrał w pidżamę i umył zęby, ale…  
\- ...ale dochodzi dwudziesta trzecia, a jeśli się rozbudzi, to już nie zaśnie i będziemy oglądać Marvela do czwartej nad ranem. - Tony pokiwał głową i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Steve’ovi wyrwało się ciche przekleństwo. - Co jest?  
\- Zapomniałem o Buckym. Umówiłem go na dzisiaj z Bartonem i…  
\- Zaraz, co? Umówiłeś Bucky’ego z Clintem? - Tony zamrugał. - Jak na randkę?  
\- Nie, do diabła, dlaczego wszyscy o to pytają?- Steve poruszył się niespokojnie. - Po prostu, żeby mogli… nie wiem, pogadać? Buck stracił rękę na wojnie, Clint mówił coś o spotkaniach weteranów… nie wiem, pomyślałem, że mógłby mu jakoś pomóc… sam nie wiem, co myślałem – westchnął w końcu, przeczesując włosy dłonią i Tony śledził ten gest, kiedy wywijające się na końcach, jasne kosmyki z powrotem opadły na kark.  
\- Bucky nie radzi sobie za dobrze z protezą, co? - zgadł i sięgnął po popcorn, ostrożnie zabierając Peterowi miskę. Chłopiec nie poruszył się nawet, sapnął coś tylko niewyraźnie i spał dalej. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zdziwiony. Te refundowane przez rząd protezy są totalnie beznadziejne. Proponowałem, wiesz, że jako Stark Industries możemy we współpracy z rządem rozwinąć program produkcji i wytwarzania nowoczesnych protez bionicznych – ładują tyle w broń, że gdyby przeznaczyli choć ułamek tej sumy na badania nad protezami, nawet by tego nie odczuli – ale odprawiono mnie z kwitkiem, mówiąc, że to się nikomu nie opłaca. Zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu i muszę ci przyznać, że zupełnie o nim zapomniałem. - Tony umilkł, rozważając coś i Steve obserwował, jak jego palec znów przylega do dolnej wargi. Speszył się, kiedy Tony akurat w tym momencie na niego spojrzał. - ...co? - zapytał Tony, wyrwany z zamyślenia. - Mam coś na twarzy?  
\- Nie – uspokoił go Steve. - O czym pomyślałeś?  
\- Że mamy wolne fundusze i Pepper szukała ostatnio czegoś na tyle niszowego, by nie było wyeksploatowane i mogło wzbudzić zainteresowanie inwestorów, i jednocześnie na tyle spektakularnego, byśmy zdołali ich rzucić tym na kolana. Protezy bioniczne…  
\- To ludzie. - Steve zmarszczył brwi, rzucając mu ostre spojrzenie. - Ludzkie historie, tragedie i ludzkie życie. Nie twoje spektakularne eksperymenty naukowe.  
\- Naprawdę, Rogers? - Tony popatrzył na niego kpiąco. Nie wydawał się przejęty jego wybuchem. - Myślisz, że jedno kłóci się z drugim? Takie badania wymagają ogromnych, nieograniczonych niemal funduszy. Firmy łatwiej inwestują, a ludzie chętniej sięgają do kieszeni, jeśli dotyczą innowacji, supernovej. Takie jest życie, kapitanie, i możesz się oburzać ile chcesz, ale to nic nie zmieni. Oburzać się na to to zwykła hipokryzja.  
\- Więc jestem hipokrytą, bo odrzuca mnie sprowadzanie wszystkiego do pieniędzy?  
\- Rogers, _wszystko_ sprowadza się do pieniędzy – zapewnił go Tony. Wrzucił do ust garść popcornu i popił colą z whisky. - Nie urodziłeś się wczoraj i sam doskonale o tym wiesz. Może ci się to co najwyżej nie podobać. Weźmy przykład twojego Bucky’ego – gdyby miał forsę, miałby pewnie już nowiutkie super-mechaniczne ramię wyposażone w sztuczną inteligencję i siedmiokanałowy rejestrator sygnałów EMG, bo byłoby go stać na wyjazd do Islandii i wzięcie udziału w próbach przedklinicznych. Nie stać go? To ma toporny, niewygodny kawał plastiku – powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle nie drewna – którym pewnie się nawet dobrze nie podetrze.  
\- Twój cynizm…  
\- Mój cynizm to tylko jeden z powodów, dla których żyję jeszcze i całkiem udanie funkcjonuję na tym sto razy bardziej cynicznym świecie – warknął Tony i opanował się natychmiast, kiedy Peter poruszył się niespokojnie. - Do diabła. Nie będziemy się kłócić przy dziecku.  
\- Nie będziemy – zgodził się Steve. Przygryzł wargę i przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Tony pierwszy się przełamał i parsknął śmiechem, kiedy kolejny raz spotkali się wzrokiem.  
\- Pierwsza kłótnia za nami, co? - podrapał się po głowie. - Obyło się bez ofiar.  
\- Bo założę się, że w gruncie rzeczy się zgadzamy. - Steve westchnął, siadając po turecku i zabierając mu popcorn. - Daj trochę, zanim zjesz cały. Przypominam ci, że ja go prażyłem, a ty tylko upierałeś się, że z masłem to nie popcorn. I co?  
\- Dobra, przyznaję, miałeś rację, z masłem to nawet lepszy popcorn – przyznał łaskawie Tony. - I wiem, że zgadzamy się co do meritum, po prostu… wkurza mnie, jak mnie atakujesz za to, że jestem dosadny. Może ci się nie podobać to, co mówię, ale nie możesz mi zarzucić, że ci wciskam kit. Bo fakty mogą być cholernie niewygodne, ale są takie, jakie są, czyli że jakby Bucky miał pieniądze, miałby i nowiutką rękę, która pewnie byłaby jeszcze lepsza od poprzedniej, silniejsza, bardziej wytrzymała.  
\- Wiem. - Steve oparł brodę na dłoni. - Ale to i tak chujowe.  
\- Język, kapitanie – zbeształ go Tony i Steve przechylił się i uderzył go w kolano. - Dziecko nam śpi. Znów wracamy do punktu, co z nim zrobimy teraz?

Steve wrócił do domu Bucky’ego kiedy dochodziła pierwsza w nocy. Udało im się przenieść śpiącego Petera do jego własnego łóżka tak, żeby się nie obudził, potem Steve uparł się, że pomoże sprzątać brudne talerzyki i kubki, potem jeszcze trochę rozmawiali o protezach i o tym, że rząd amerykański istotnie „ma pewne braki”, jak zauważył ostrożnie Steve i „ssie po całości”, jak stwierdził stanowczo Tony.  
Steve stał pod drzwiami i zastanawiał się, co robić. Czy otworzyć sobie i wejść samemu, ryzykując, że znów przestraszy Bucky’ego, czy zadzwonić i ryzykować to, że go obudzi; na dole nie paliły się żadne światła, tylko na górze z sypialni Bucky’ego dochodził nikły poblask nocnej lampki, a tę mógł po prostu zostawić włączoną na noc. Steve w końcu zdecydował się wejść, kolejny raz przeklinając to, że nie zabrał ze sobą telefonu. Przy kluczach miał miniaturową latarkę i poświecił nią, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Znalazł włącznik światła i zapalił.  
A więc Barton był, ocenił, spoglądając na pozostawione na niskiej ławie puste opakowania po chińszczyźnie i zgniecione puszki po piwie. Był i chyba całkiem długo posiedział, skoro zdążyli to wszystko zjeść i wypić; dojrzał nawet na pół opróżnioną butelkę jakiejś rosyjskiej wódki i pomyślał z politowaniem, że ktoś będzie miał jutro ostrego kaca. A więc wypili i zjedli, Barton wyszedł, a Bucky najwyraźniej poszedł na górę spać; Steve ogarnął wzrokiem cały ten bałagan i zdecydował się zostawić to tak, jak jest, zamiast hałasować po nocy. Wstanie wcześniej, jak dzisiaj, posprząta i naszykuje Bucky’emu śniadanie. Miał przeczucie, że mu się to przyda. 

Obudził go dzwonek telefonu. Na ślepo wymacał komórkę, przeklinając to, że nawet jej nie wyciszył i odebrał, nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.  
\- Kapitanie Rogers? - Kobiecy głos był niewątpliwie znajomy, ale i tak zaspany umysł Steve’a nie mógł dopasować go do żadnej twarzy. - Steve? Mówi Virginia Potts.  
\- Vir...giniaaa? - wyrwało mu się ziewnięcie i zakrył usta dłonią. - Przepraszam, ale…  
\- Pepper – uściśliła kobieta i Steve natychmiast usiadł prosto.  
\- Pepper. Panna Potts. Jasne – odezwał się znacznie już przytomniej. - Przepraszam, ja…  
\- Wiem, że jest wcześnie – uspokoiła go i rzucił okiem na zegarek. Było wcześnie, wskazówki tkwiły na godzinie szóstej z minutami i Steve całkiem poważnie zastanowił się, o której zaczyna się dzień ludzi, którzy pracują dla Tony’ego. Przez głowę przemknęła mu też całkiem niepokojąca myśl, o której wstaje i zasypia sam Tony, bo jego tryb życia wydawał się zupełnie nieregularny.  
\- Nie szkodzi. Coś się stało? - zaniepokoił się. - Coś z Peterem?  
\- Chodzi o Petera, ale nic mu nie jest – powiedziała z wahaniem. - Steve, nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Dzwonię do ciebie, bo poprosił mnie o to Tony. On ci ufa i wierzy, że nie zrobisz nic, co nie było w interesie chłopca. Ja nie podzielam tej wiary i próbowałam go ostrzec, ale mnie zignorował. Jak zwykle. Czasami czuję, że łatwiej byłoby przekonać do czegoś muła – dodała cierpko i Steve mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Ok – powiedział po chwili. - Jesteś szczera. To w porządku. Nie masz powodów mi ufać, nie znasz mnie. Ale skoro już dzwonisz, bo Tony jest uparty bardziej od muła – powiesz mi o co chodzi?  
\- Sąd rodzinny wyznaczył przesłuchanie w sprawie opieki nad Peterem. Na razie przebywa u Tony’ego… ujmijmy to tak, że bez oficjalnego potwierdzenia, jako u najbliższej rodziny, ale lubią mieć porządek w papierach. Tony mówi, że obaj zgodziliście się dzielić opiekę nad chłopcem…  
\- Tak – potwierdził Steve szybko. - Nie będzie z tym problemu. Wiem, że Tony kocha to dziecko. I wiem, że Peter powinien z nim zostać. Jednocześnie chcę być obecny w ich… to znaczy w jego życiu – poprawił się, z zakłopotaniem przesuwając dłonią po karku.  
\- Dobrze. - Pepper sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie usłyszała jego potknięcia, a jednak w jakiś sposób czuł, że jego pomyłka została zauważona, odnotowana i zachowana na nieokreślone później, kiedy będzie mogła użyć jej i wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Virginia Potts tak działała na ludzi. - Będziecie musieli ustalić takie sprawy, jak oficjalne miejsce zamieszkania Petera, decydujący głos w sprawie opieki nad nim, czyli edukacji i wychowania, miejsca pobytu, wyjazdów za granicę, ewentualnych szczepień…  
\- Na kiedy sąd wyznaczył termin?  
\- Za trzy tygodnie od teraz. Macie jeszcze trochę czasu na to, by ustalić to między sobą i dojść do porozumienia. Tylko dziś jeszcze wyślij potwierdzenie, że pojawisz się na przesłuchaniu. Podam ci dokładne namiary. Prawniczka próbowała się z tobą skontaktować, ale nie odbierałeś – dodała i Steve przytaknął, notując sobie w pamięci, że będzie musiał podesłać swój właściwy numer, bo pewnie wciąż dzwonili na telefon Bucky’ego, a Bucky pewnie wyciszył telefon i nie odbiera.  
Tony był zdecydowanie bardziej efektywny w aktualizowaniu danych osobowych, niż sądy.  
\- Dziękuję, Pepper – powiedział z wdzięcznością. - Jesteś nieoceniona.  
\- Wspomnij o tym Tony’emu – roześmiała się i rozłączyła.  
Steve ziewnął. Dochodziło wpół do siódmej i właściwie senność powoli mijała. Przypomniał sobie bałagan, który zastał w nocy w salonie i postanowił wstać, posprzątać trochę i wyjść pobiegać. Ubrał się i umył, korzystając z łazienki przy swoim pokoju – i, kiedy już wyszedł na korytarz, ujrzał otwierające się drzwi od drugiej sypialni, które po chwili zamknięto – a on stanął twarzą w twarz z Clintem Bartonem, który patrzył na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
\- Kapitanie – powiedział po chwili. Szybko odzyskał rezon i Steve zamrugał, wciąż w szoku.  
\- Pułkowniku – udało mu się wykrztusić. Poczuł się potwornie speszony, kiedy udało mu się dodać dwa do dwóch i skojarzyć fakty. - Ja, eee…  
\- James mówił coś o kawie, napije się pan także?  
\- Nie. - Steve odmówił. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się na to gotowy. - Ja, uhm, idę pobiegać.  
Kiedy udało mu się wyjść z domu, potrząsnął głową. Do diabła, chciał, co prawda, by Barton zbliżył się do Bucky’ego, ale nie do końca o takie _zbliżenie_ mu chodziło!  
\- James mówił coś o kawie – wymamrotał sam do siebie, naciągając na głowę kaptur. - James – powtórzył, wywracając oczami. - Pomyślałby kto.

Kiedy wrócił po niecałej godzinie, po Bartonie nie było ani śladu. Salon był tak samo zabałaganiony jak wcześniej, choć część śmieci zsunięto i na blacie poza otwartą paczką papierosów i dwoma brudnymi kubkami stała też zaparzona w dzbanku kawa. Steve przyniósł sobie kubek, nalał kawy, a potem usiadł, spoglądając co jakiś czas w kierunku drzwi.  
Bucky pojawił się za chwilę, ubrany w spodnie od dresu i pogniecioną koszulę. Zobaczył go, umknął wzrokiem i podrapał się po szczęce, na której widniał już ciemny ślad zarostu.  
\- A więc, _James_ … - zaczął Steve, bo nie mógł się powstrzymać. Bucky rzucił mu złe spojrzenie, sięgnął po papierosy i zapalił, wciąż unikając jego wzroku. Steve pokręcił głową. - Co tu w ogóle zaszło, co?  
\- Mam ci opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, czy wolisz grzeczną wersję? - warknął Bucky. Wciąż wyglądał na speszonego, choć na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz irytacji. - Że co, kalece nie wolno iść z kimś do łóżka?  
\- Nie chrzań – poradził mu Steve. - I nie graj mi tu kartą współczucia, będę cię zawstydzał i mam do tego prawo. Po jednym spotkaniu, Buck, naprawdę? Nadal masz to swoje legendarne tempo, co?  
\- Zamknij się. - Bucky rzucił w niego zapalniczką. - No stało się, i co z tego. To nie tak, że mamy po piętnaście lat albo zobowiązania względem kogoś innego. Po prostu mi zazdrościsz i tyle.  
\- Przejrzałeś mnie. - Steve prychnął, dopijając kawę. - Nie no, dobrze dla ciebie – dodał już poważniej i w myśli obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji udusi Bartona; jeśli tak wyglądała według niego pomoc weteranom wojennym… Chociaż, przynajmniej Bucky wydawał się zrelaksowany. I najwyraźniej spędził z Bartonem całą noc, a mimo to rano Clint wydawał się całkiem zdrowy, więc raczej nie próbował zabić go w nocy nożem, ani nic w tym stylu.  
Interesująca metoda rehabilitacji, pomyślał i skrzywił się lekko. Naprawdę, nie chciał zbyt wiele myśleć o tym ich rodzaju terapii.  
\- Dość o mnie – odezwał się Bucky, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech. - Powiedz mi lepiej, czemu twój nowy najlepszy kumpel, u którego spędzasz całe wieczory, Tony, próbuje się do ciebie dodzwonić od rana. Albo zabieraj ze sobą telefon, jak idziesz pobiegać.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne – skomentował, wzruszając ramionami. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi o Tony’ego, tylko o Petera.  
\- Co tylko pozwala ci dobrze spać w nocy, Stevie. - Bucky ziewnął. - Dobra, ja się szykuję. O jedenastej mam rozmowę w sprawie potencjalnej pracy. Niby tylko stróż na budowie, ale zawsze wpadnie parę groszy – powiedział rzeczowo i Steve kiwnął głową.  
Sięgnął po telefon, widząc serię wiadomości od Tony’ego i parsknął śmiechem. Ten facet nie umiał po prostu wysłać smsa i spokojnie poczekać na odpowiedź, nie, on zadawał pytania i sam sobie na nie odpowiadał.  
„Śpisz?”  
„Jasne, że nie śpisz, skoro Pepper cię obudziła. Jest przerażająco aktywna rano, zauważyłeś?”  
„Wyślij im swój numer telefonu, pewnie dzwonili do Barnesa”  
„Masz jakiś pomysł, czemu mój szef ochrony spóźnia się dzisiaj do pracy?”  
„Wolę nie mieć takich pomysłów, ale winię Barnesa – w optymistycznej wersji po prostu się upili”  
„Clint dotarł i cuchnie seksem, WINIĘ BARNESA”  
„Nie dosłownie cuchnie, bo pewnie wziął prysznic, ale rozumiesz o co chodzi”  
„Myślisz, że Buchanan ma coś po tym prezydencie i zrobi z niego seksualnego niewolnika?”  
„TONY!!! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, PO PROSTU SIĘ ZAMKNIJ. Nie chcę o tym myśleć, dziękuję ci bardzo” Steve wysłał wiadomość, po czym prawie od razu wybrał numer.  
Tony odebrał nim jeszcze minął jeden sygnał.  
\- Wiesz, dla ciebie to przynajmniej nie jest mglista wizja – powiedział zamiast przywitania. - Ja nawet nie wiem, jak właściwie wygląda Barnes, może jest ohydny, jak mam go sobie wyobrażać z Clintem?  
\- W ogóle? - zasugerował Steve. Tony mruknął pod nosem coś o psuciu zabawy. - Zmień temat, błagam.  
\- Dobra, ale uprzedzam cię, że nie zmienię go jakoś bardzo, bo z Barnesa przerzucę się na Barnesa – poinformował go Tony. - Myślałem o naszej wczorajszej rozmowie – przyznał w końcu i Steve poczuł wyrzuty sumienia na wspomnienie tego, jak nazwał go cynicznym dupkiem.  
\- Przepraszam – westchnął. - Poniosło mnie.  
\- Cóż, miałeś trochę racji. - Tony brzmiał zupełnie serio i Steve pomyślał przez chwilę, że nie znał nigdy chyba nikogo, kto potrafiłby tak szybko przejść do porządku dziennego nad czyimś wybuchem. Zupełnie, jakby Tony posiadał magiczną zdolność odróżniania rzeczy ważnych od tych nieistotnych i tymi drugimi nie zawracał sobie głowy. Odławiał sens ze słów, nieważne, jak niegrzeczne czy nieprzyjemne by nie były, i Steve był mu za to wdzięczny. - Nie angażowałem się w ten projekt, bo dałem się przekonać, że nie ma znaczenia. A ma. No i mnie fascynuje – przyznał i Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem. - Chcesz wznowić prace nad protezami?  
\- Tak – powiedział Tony zdecydowanie. - Nie na dużą skalę, najpierw chcę poeksperymentować i zobaczyć, co uda mi się osiągnąć. Jeśli będę miał rezultaty, pójdę z tym dalej.  
\- Tony, to niesamowite. - Steve uśmiechnął się ciepło, choć Tony nie mógł tego widzieć. - Pomożesz wielu ludziom i…  
\- Taaa, czekaj, idealisto, wstrzymaj tę linię pochlebstw, bo zaraz powiem coś, co ci się nie spodoba. To znaczy i tak to zrobię, właściwie mogłem zadzwonić bezpośrednio do niego, ale wolałem, żebyś wiedział o tym ode mnie, zanim postanowisz urwać mi głowę…  
\- Co? - przerwał mu Steve. Był zdezorientowany. - Za co miałbym ci urwać głowę?  
\- To Barnes – powiedział Tony rzeczowo. - Zostanie moim królikiem doświadczalnym. Zamierzam na nim eksperymentować, jeśli się zgodzi. I zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć, że ludzie to nie eksperyment… powiedz mi tylko, Steve, ale przemyśl to dobrze: czy on jest na tyle wytrzymały, żeby się na to zgodzić i wiedzieć, że może nic z tego nie wyjść? Bo niczego nie gwarantuję. Mówiłem ci, że to czysto eksperymentalne i… jesteś tam?  
\- Jestem. - Steve odetchnął i potarł dłonią kark. - Myślę.  
\- Myśl – zgodził się Tony. - A jak coś wymyślisz, to przywieź go do mnie. Mówiłem ci, że dzwonię czysto kurtuazyjnie. To powinna być jego decyzja. Ale powiedz mu o tym, jak chcesz. Jeśli się zdecyduje… cóż, nic nie straci, a może tylko zyskać.  
\- Pieniądze… - zaczął Steve, ale Tony mu przerwał.  
\- Skończ pieprzyć – poprosił i Steve mruknął coś niewyraźnie. - Mówiłem ci, że to eksperyment. Nie mogę zagwarantować rezultatów. Niczego nie obiecuję. To będzie długie, bolesne i cholernie nieprzyjemne. I pewnie upokarzające. Wspominałem już, że bolesne? Więc nie mówimy o pieniądzach. Mówimy o eksperymencie, na który żaden rząd nie dałby mi zgody. Jeśli Barnes się zgodzi – musi być pewny, że w to wchodzi. I że reklamacji nie będzie, tylko co najwyżej poczucie straconej nadziei. A to rozbudzi nadzieję, wiesz o tym.  
\- Wiem. - Steve przytaknął. Przełknął ślinę, mocniej zaciskając palce na telefonie. - Porozmawiam z nim, jak wróci dzisiaj do domu. I dam ci znać wkrótce.

cdn.


	6. Genewa, gazety i przeszłość, która tylko czeka, żeby ugryźć cię w tyłek

Po dwóch godzinach spędzonych na czymś, co z założenia miało być pobieżnym ogarnięciem mieszkania, a co przerodziło się w poważne sprzątnie z użyciem mopa i odrdzewiacza do kranów, Steve miał kilka refleksji. Po pierwsze, że powinien naprawdę docenić to, jak bardzo Bucky musiał wysprzątać dom na jego przyjazd. Po drugie – żeby nigdy, absolutnie nigdy nie dopuścić do tego, by Bucky i Clint zamieszkali razem, bo jeśli stan samochodu tego pierwszego i stan mieszkania tego drugiego miały być jakąś wypadkową, to efekt będzie taki, że Steve zamieni się w nieodpłatną pomoc domową, gospodynię i sprzątaczkę w jednym, bo nie będzie mógł wytrzymać za każdym razem, kiedy ich odwiedzi. Trzecia myśl natomiast była taka, by natychmiast zadzwonić do Tony’ego i opowiedzieć mu to wszystko, i Steve powstrzymał się, kiedy już sięgał po telefon, bo to było absurdalne. Ile go znał, dwa tygodnie? I nagle musiał mu cokolwiek opowiadać?  
Telefon zadzwonił sam, choć nie był to bynajmniej Tony, ani nawet Pepper, mimo że głos był zdecydowanie kobiecy i równie despotyczny. Poinformowano go krótko, że o godzinie trzynastej ma pojawić się we włoskiej kawiarni Dolce Visto na Upper East Side i, tradycyjnie, że ma o tym nikomu nie mówić. Steve odczekał stosowną chwilę, przez zaszyfrowaną wiadomość upewnił się, że dzwoniono istotnie z agencji i w ten sposób o godzinie trzynastej siedział, pijąc niedorzecznie drogą kawę, w której cenie mógłby zapewne nabyć zupełnie dobry ekspres.  
\- Kapitanie. - Przywitał się z nim niewysoki, posiwiały mężczyzna, który wyglądał na dobrotliwego wujka, ale takiego, co to po kryjomu topi szczeniaki i Steve obejrzał go uważnie, zanim skinął głową. - To zaszczyt pana poznać – zakomunikował mężczyzna z zupełną obojętnością i przesunął w jego stronę plastikową kartę do bankomatu. - Z oczywistych powodów nie byłoby mile widziane, gdyby w ciągu najbliższych miesięcy podejmował pan jakąkolwiek oficjalną pracę. Agentka Carter poinformowała nas, że nie odebrał pan należnej mu części wynagrodzenia. Na koncie znajduje się…  
\- Wolę gotówkę. - Steve potrząsnął głową. - W nieoznakowanych banknotach. Chyba pan rozumie.  
\- Domyślałem się, że pan tak powie, ale i pan musi zrozumieć, że niezręcznie byłoby pojawiać mi się tu z ogromną walizką czy dwoma. Jeśli takie jest pana życzenie, może pan wybrać pieniądze z bankomatów. Mogą być to różne bankomaty. Karta pozostanie aktywna do końca miesiąca. Gdyby brakło panu funduszy, proszę dzwonić pod numer, który pojawi się w wiadomej rubryce.  
\- Czy to wszystko?  
\- Nie. Chodzi o sprawę opieki nad nieletnim Peterem Parkerem, synem pańskiego przyrodniego brata. Rozumie pan chyba, że pańska opieka nad chłopcem nie wchodzi w grę.  
\- Słucham? - Steve uniósł się na krześle, powstrzymany dopiero stanowczym ruchem dłoni. - Jeżeli mi pan grozi…  
\- Nie grożę panu, kapitanie Rogers. Proszę to potraktować jako przyjacielską radę. Monitorujemy na bieżąco sytuację każdego byłego agenta i pańska osoba wciąż wywołuje mnóstwo emocji. Nie możemy zagwarantować bezpieczeństwa ani panu, ani temu dziecku, jeśli ktokolwiek je z panem skojarzy.  
Steve zdusił słowa cisnące mu się na usta. Nie potrzebował od nich ochrony. Bucky miał rację, w ramach tej pokrętnie pojętej ochrony mogli chcieć po cichu go zlikwidować.  
\- Dziękuję za informacje – powiedział krótko. - Zapewniam, przyjąłem do wiadomości, panie Meizer.  
\- Skąd pan…  
\- Ja też odrobiłem zadanie domowe. - Steve ściszył głos, pochylając się nad stolikiem. - Proszę pamiętać, ile czasu spędziłem służąc agencji. Wiem, z kim mam do czynienia i wiem, jak to działa. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, nie zawaham się tej wiedzy użyć.  
\- Teraz to pan nam grozi. - Głos Meizera zabrzmiał płasko i Steve wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może to pan potraktować jako przyjacielską radę – powiedział sucho. - Nie będę nikogo niepokoił, o ile nikt nie będzie niepokoił mnie. Czy teraz to już wszystko?  
Odszedł, gnany gniewem. Do najbliższego bankomatu były dwa kroki – wypłacił pieniądze, schował do kieszeni. Potem powtórzył operację jeszcze kilkukrotnie, w różnych punktach miasta, bo wolał to, niż pozostawiać elektroniczny ślad, korzystając z karty. Wiedział, że jest śledzony, więc po zakończeniu kartę złamał i wyrzucił do najbliższego śmietnika – i nie obchodziło go to, czy Meizer to widział, czy nie.  
Po powrocie do domu Bucky’ego nie mógł powstrzymać potrzeby, by dokładnie zamknąć drzwi. I sprawdzić to znowu, na wszelki wypadek. Z napiętą uwagą przyglądał się bezdomnemu, ciągnącemu za sobą worek z puszkami i dwóm nastolatkom, siedzącym na krawężniku i grającym w kapsle.  
\- Wariujesz, Rogers – mruknął w końcu, ale bez przekonania. Spotkanie rozstroiło go bardziej, niż sam przed sobą chciał przyznać i kiedy telefon zadzwonił ponownie, prawie podskoczył. Odetchnął głęboko, widząc na wyświetlaczu imię Starka.  
\- Cześć. - Przywitał się Tony. I on brzmiał na zdenerwowanego. - Mam cholernie ważny i cholernie pilny problem. Najpierw pomyślałem, żeby zwalić to Pepper na głowę, ale Peter nie chce o tym słyszeć. Czy ty gdzieś aktualnie pracujesz? W sensie – musisz gdzieś być? Tak przez najbliższe trzy, no, trzy do pięciu dni? Bo ja muszę być w Genewie. Próbowałem to odwołać, albo wysłać tam kogoś innego, ale…  
\- Tony. Stop. - Przerwał mu, uśmiechając się do telefonu. - Zajmę się Peterem. Nie ma sprawy.  
\- Na pewno? Bo to zajęcie całodobowe. Clint ci pomoże, ale…  
\- Będzie dobrze – zapewnił go, siadając przy stole i sięgając po herbatę. - Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?  
\- Jutro. - Tony westchnął i Steve mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wydyma usta, niezadowolony. Szybko odgonił niepokój, który ogarnął go, kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie, jak dziwaczne jest to, że potrafi zobaczyć go tak dokładnie, ściągnięte w grymasie brwi, pociemniałe w irytacji, zmrużone oczy. - Tylko, Steve, chodzi o to… cholera, nie wiem, jak cię o to prosić – przyznał Tony. - Dobra, powiem wprost i możesz się obrażać. Ale Pepper wymogła na mnie tę obietnicę i istnieje minimalna szansa, że może mieć rację, bo właściwie nie znam cię za dobrze i w końcu…  
\- Tony – poprosił miękko. - Przejdź do rzeczy. Chcesz, żebym został z Peterem u ciebie, tak?  
\- Wiem, że proszę o wiele, dobra? Po prostu jak mam wyjechać, to chcę… nie, nie chcę, ja _muszę_ wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny. I to nie tak, żebym nie ufał, że Brooklyn to idealne miejsce dla dziecka, w końcu ty się tam wychowałeś i żyjesz, nawet, jak Ben był trochę mendą, no ale przecież…  
\- Dobrze, zostanę z Peterem u ciebie. - Tony milczał przez chwilę i Steve prawie słyszał w tej ciszy, jak obracają się trybiki w jego mózgu.  
\- Za szybko się zgadzasz – zawyrokował w końcu Tony i Steve przygryzł wargę. - Coś jest nie tak. O co chodzi? Ktoś ci groził? - zapytał i Steve mocniej ścisnął telefon. - Niech to szlag, to to, prawda? Chodzi o twoją przeszłość i ktoś ci naprawdę groził. Powiedz mi tylko, a zrobię wszystko, żeby…  
I to nie tak, że o tym nie pomyślał. Tony niewątpliwie i był bogaty, i miał potężne wpływy. Mógł pewnie sprawić, by Steve zniknął i c coś w nim wiedziało, że powinien. Nie narażać Petera. Nie narażać Tony’ego, bo Meizer miał rację, wystarczy, że ktoś z tych, którzy go szukają, się dowie… ze złością potarł palcami czoło.  
\- Nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić – zapewnił i wiedział po cichym prychnięciu, że Tony mu nie uwierzył. - Ok. W porządku, inaczej. Nic, z czym nie chciałbym sobie najpierw samemu spróbować poradzić – sprecyzował. - Dobrze, zostanę z Peterem u ciebie. I pozwolę, żeby Clint mi stale siedział na głowie i informował cię na bieżąco, gdzie jestem. Obiecuję, jeśli Jarvis będzie ci zdawał raporty z częstotliwości moich wypróżnień, sam możesz być sobie winny – zagroził jeszcze i Tony się w końcu roześmiał.  
\- To nie jest tak, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, Rogers, nie mam kamer w łazienkach dla gości.  
\- Dziwne, że nie mówisz już nic o sypialniach dla gości… - zauważył Steve i Tony znowu się zaśmiał. Brzmiał na znacznie bardziej zrelaksowanego, niż na początku rozmowy i Steve wiedział, że nie powinno go to niemal rozczulać, jak bardzo ten despota lubił, jak wszystko szło po jego myśli, ale...  
\- Przyjedź dzisiaj, ustalimy wszystko. Możesz zabrać ze sobą Barnesa.  
\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim, nie wrócił jeszcze do domu. Będzie dopiero o siedemnastej.  
\- To zabierz go i przyjedźcie na kolację. Peter się ucieszy. Do diabła, chciałem powiedzieć, że Clint także, ale jest we mnie głęboka uraza, że mój szef ochrony ma bardziej udane życie seksualne ode mnie.  
\- Tak mi ciebie szkoda.  
\- Nie słyszę współczucia, Rogers.  
\- Wyjeżdżasz w interesach. Do Szwajcarii, Tony. Znając ciebie, szczerze? Poderwiesz kogoś między umową a kubkiem grzańca.  
\- Nie wiem, czy próbujesz mnie skomplementować, czy obrazić – poinformował go Tony. - Ale potraktuję to jako komplement.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Steve i jego usta drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
\- Przestań się ze mnie śmiać, prawie widzę, jak to robisz, Rogers. Widzimy się wieczorem?  
\- Będziemy o dwudziestej. Czy mam wziąć ze sobą tę kolację?  
\- Bardzo zabawne, Stevie, naprawdę, bardzo zabawne.

Bucky rozejrzał się po salonie. Najpierw zwrócił uwagę na panujący dookoła porządek, ale zanim zdążył o to spytać, zobaczył spakowany, wojskowy plecak. Uniósł brwi, spoglądając na Steve’a.  
\- Tony wyjeżdża na kilka dni w interesach i poprosił, żebym się u niego zatrzymał i zajął Peterem – odpowiedział ten na niezadane pytanie.  
\- I tobie to pasuje? - Bucky zdjął kurtkę, a potem, unikając jego spojrzenia, także protezę, krzywiąc się, kiedy rozmasowywał bark. - Jezu, jak to ciągnie. Po kilku godzinach najbardziej. Ale wracając… Ledwie go znasz, a już się wprowadzasz? I kto tu ma niezłe tempo, Rogers. A na poważnie, co się dzieje?  
\- Spotkałem się z człowiekiem z agencji. - Steve wciąż był spięty na wspomnienie tego. - W dość jasny sposób przekazał mi, że każdy, z kim się kontaktuję, może być zagrożony. Wiesz, Buck, prowadziliśmy – ja i jeszcze jedna agentka – sprawę handlu skradzionymi antykami, szajka działała na terenie całej niemal Europy, skradzione rzeczy zniknęły jeszcze przed wojną… naraziłem się pewnym ludziom. Wpływowym ludziom. Dziś łącznik zasugerował, że wciąż mnie namierzają. Jeśli dowiedzą się, gdzie mieszkam, mogą się dobrać i do ciebie.  
\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać, Stevie.  
\- Ale Petera tu nie sprowadzę. A siedziba Starka to naszpikowana elektroniką, porządnie zabezpieczona forteca z prywatną ochroną. Łącznik dał mi do zrozumienia, że przekaże mi, jeśli coś znajdą, ale chwilowo mam się nie wychylać. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, Bucks. - Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie rzucić okiem w stronę odłożonego na bok, prostetycznego ramienia. - Nie wiem, jak zacząć.  
\- Wprost. Od początku. - Bucky popatrzył na niego czujnie. - Już widzę, że mi się to nie spodoba.  
\- Pewnie nie. Ale wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze?  
\- Słowo harcerza.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś harcerzem.  
\- Wyduś to z siebie, Rogers. - Bucky potrząsnął głową. - Bo denerwuję się coraz bardziej.

Kiedy skończył zmywać, wytarł ręce o ścierkę i wszedł do salonu. Bucky siedział na kanapie, z nogami opartymi o niską ławę i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Na jego widok nawet się nie poruszył, tylko jego szare oczy zwęziły się lekko. Steve usiadł obok niego. Nie odzywał się – spędził godzinę, próbując przekonać Bucky’ego, ale decyzja i tak nie była jego.  
\- A niech to diabli, Stevie. - Bucky potrząsnął głową. Jego ramiona zgarbiły się i wydawał się w tej chwili tak kruchy i łatwy do zranienia, że Steve przełknął ślinę. Jeśli to nie wypali, a Tony uprzedzał, że może się tak stać, jak on się z tego podniesie? Już teraz widział na twarzy Bucky’ego tę emocję, nieśmiałą, niedowierzającą nadzieję. - Nie możesz rzucić na mnie takiej bomby i myśleć, że nie spróbuję. To jest… kurwa, to niewiarygodne, stary. I Stark mówi… że to może się udać?  
\- Nie wiem. - Steve postanowił być szczery. - Tony niczego nie obiecywał poza tym, że jakakolwiek by twoja proteza nie była, na pewno będzie w stanie ją ulepszyć. Nie zna końcowego rezultatu, ale chce spróbować. Ale, Buck, chodzi jeszcze o jedno. - Steve zawahał się i Bucky spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę w bok i marszcząc brwi. - Powiedział, że to będzie nieprzyjemne. Upokarzające – ciągnął i zobaczył drgnienie na twarzy Bucky’ego. - I bolesne. O tym, że bolesne, wspomniał dwa razy – dodał i ulżyło mu, kiedy Bucky się uśmiechnął. Zaraz potem sposępniał i Steve wiedział, że to nie ból go przeraża, tylko to możliwe upokorzenie. Bezradność. Milczał, czekając na jego decyzję. W końcu Bucky gwałtownie skinął głową.  
\- Dobra – powiedział z determinacją. - Dobra, wchodzę w to. Facet ma rację. Gorzej nie będzie.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Bucky gwizdnął. Steve podał mu kask, zsiadając z motoru. Przyjechali nim, bo ani Steve nie chciał brać taksówki, ani zapewne Tony nie chciałby, by taksówkarze się tu kręcili.  
\- Niezła chata – skomentował Bucky z uznaniem, kiedy zsiadł i powoli szli w stronę schodów. - Myślisz, że mogę motor zostawić tutaj?  
\- Nie przewiduje się dziś opadów deszczu ani pogorszenia pogody. - Odezwał się bezcielesny głos i Steve zachichotał, widząc jak Bucky podrywa głowę i rozgląda się dookoła. - Miło mi panów powitać w rezydencji pana Starka. Sierżancie Barnes, kapitanie Rogers.  
\- Siemasz, Jarvis. - Steve wyszczerzył zęby, klepiąc Bucky’ego w ramię. - Nie przejmuj się, stary, też nie mogłem do tego przywyknąć. Tony go stworzył. To coś w rodzaju sztucznej inteligencji, wybacz, Jarvis…  
\- Pana rozumowanie jest słuszne, kapitanie Rogers – zapewnił go Jarvis. Nie brzmiał na urażonego. - Jeżeli się panowie niepokoją, mogę poprosić pułkownika Bartona, żeby odstawił pojazd do garażu.  
\- Chryste, nie. - Bucky nie wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywą, że ktoś chce zrobić z Clinta lokaja i Steve pokiwał głową. Zanim zdążyli zadzwonić do drzwi, te otworzyły się same i Peter rzucił się na Steve’a, obejmując go ciasno w pasie.  
\- Wujek wyjeżdża do Genewy – powiedział stłumionym głosem w okolice jego żołądka i Steve przykucnął przy nim, delikatnie wichrząc mu włosy. - Mówi, że nie może tego odwołać. Nie chcę, żeby jechał. - Czyli, pomyślał Steve, nie przeraża go sama idea samolotu, tylko to, że Tony mógłby być w nim sam.  
\- Wiem – powiedział łagodnie i wskazał na swój plecak. - Ale ja z tobą zostanę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
\- Stale? - upewnił się Peter. Miał zaczerwienione oczy i wyglądał, jakby był na granicy płaczu. - Na noc też?  
\- Też – zapewnił Steve. - A jak wujek szybko nie wróci, to poprosimy Jarvisa, żeby go sprowadził do domu. Na pewno potrafiłby to zorganizować.  
\- Hej, nie podburzaj mojego własnego systemu operacyjnego przeciwko mnie, Rogers. - Tony wszedł do salonu; nad głową Petera wymienili zmartwione spojrzenia i Steve mógł się tylko domyślać, jak źle chłopiec zareagował na decyzję o jego wyjeździe. - Sierżancie Barnes, miło mi pana poznać.  
\- Panie Stark. - Bucky wyciągnął do niego rękę. Był wyraźnie spięty.  
\- Mów mi Tony. Mogę nazywać cię Bucky? Steve powiedział ci zapewne o mojej propozycji. Ten wyjazd wyskoczył dość niespodziewanie, łudziłem się, że uda mi się go odwołać, ale kiedy wrócę, chciałbym przyjrzeć się temu bliżej. Zbadać bliżej receptory…  
\- Receptory? - śmiech Bucky’ego brzmiał jak szczeknięcie. - Dobry żart. To zwykły kawał silikonu medycznego z pcv. Lej kikutowy i wypełniona tworzywem rękawica. Ale, hej, mam linie papilarne – zakpił.  
Tony nie wyglądał, jakby podzielał jego rozbawienie. Wyglądał… na wściekłego. Steve podniósł się, biorąc Petera na ręce. Chłopiec obejmował go za szyję, siedząc wygodnie na jego biodrze i wodził oczami od jednego do drugiego. Jego łzy obeschły i wyraźnie umierał z ciekawości, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi.  
\- To jest po prostu niewiarygodne – mruknął Tony. Duszkiem wypił zawartość szklanki, którą trzymał w ręku i z trzaskiem odstawił na niski stolik. - Jedyne, co armia jest w stanie zagwarantować, to najtańsze gówno o funkcji kosmetycznej?  
\- Tony. - Steve ruchem głowy pokazał mu Petera i Tony z trudem się opanował.  
\- Ok. Zostawię to sobie na później. To chodźmy, kolacja czeka na stole.  
\- Chińszczyzna? Pizza? Hamburgery? - zgadywał Steve i Tony uderzył go w głowę. - No co, to prawdopodobne opcje.  
\- Wujek zamówił catering – zdradził Peter. Znów się uśmiechał i zaczął piszczeć, kiedy Tony połaskotał go nagle. - Już nic nie mówię!  
\- Mały zdrajca – westchnął Tony. - Chodź, pomożesz mi przynieść talerze.  
Kiedy zostali sami, Steve uniósł brwi. Bucky przyglądał mu się kpiąco, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- No, co? - zapytał, siadając na krześle. Na stole istotnie stały gotowe dania, a ilość tego wszystkiego sprawiała wrażenie, jakby Tony nie mógł zdecydować, co chce zamówić, więc wziął wszystko.  
\- Nic nie mówię. - Bucky pokręcił głową. Usiadł koło niego, rozglądając się dookoła. - Ale miałeś rację. Facet jest… - urwał i wzruszył ramionami. - Spodziewałem się większego dupka.  
\- Czekaj, daj mu szansę – zaśmiał się Steve. - Czasem wychodzi z niego arogancki dupek, naprawdę. Hmm, Jarvis, czy mógłbyś mi obiecać, że nie nagrywasz tej rozmowy?  
\- Oczywiście, kapitanie. - Jarvis zgodził się natychmiast i Steve’ovi coś nie grało. Dopiero po chwili załapał.  
\- Czyli możesz mnie zapewnić, że jej nie nagrywasz, bo czemu nie, a i tak odtworzysz ją Tony’emu, kiedy tylko zechce? - westchnął.  
\- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy, kapitanie. - Jarvis brzmiał na rozbawionego i nawet Bucky się roześmiał.  
\- Rozumiem, nie mówimy nic złego o Tonym. Zupełnie, jakbyś miał na jego temat do powiedzenia coś złego… - zakpił i urwał, kiedy Steve kopnął go w kostkę. - Okej, brutalu, przyjąłem ostrzeżenie, Stark jest nietykalny. A na poważnie, Stevie, to ten dzieciak, Peter, cię uwielbia. Chociaż chyba nie radzi sobie dobrze z tym, że Stark wyjeżdża.  
\- Pierwszy raz widzę go w takim stanie. Boi się, że Tony też mógłby go zostawić.  
\- Jak rodzice – mruknął Bucky. - Przejebane. I tak sobie dobrze radzi. Ale nie jest za bardzo podobny do Bena, co?  
\- Musi przypominać matkę. - Steve uświadomił sobie, że nie widział dotąd żadnych zdjęć May. Czy Tony zabrał w końcu rzeczy z mieszkania Petera? Pewnie nie miał do tego głowy, więc on się tym zajmie. Trzeba zabezpieczyć dokumenty, zdjęcia i inne rodzinne pamiątki, cenniejsze rzeczy spieniężyć, resztę rozdać lub dać w depozyt, a mieszkanie pewnie sprzedać albo wynająć. Wciąż było tyle rzeczy do załatwienia i Steve spochmurniał. Nie będzie łatwo. Nie z delikatną, łatwo się kruszącą równowagą Petera, nie z napiętym grafikiem Tony’ego i nie z tym, że on sam ciągle miał status ukrywającego się zbiega w najlepszym przypadku. Jak duże zasięgi mogła mieć w Stanach Zjednoczonych Hydra? Nie było po nich śladu poza Europą, ale nie oznaczało to wcale, że poza nią nie istnieli.  
Ponure rozmyślania przerwał Peter, który wkroczył do salonu, z namaszczeniem dżwigając tacę wypełnioną sztućcami i miseczkami dipów, sosów i przekąsek. Za nim szedł Tony, niosący w rękach kilka butelek różnych alkoholi i shaker, a dziwny pochód zamykał Clint, który trzymał stos talerzy i, na ich szczycie, półmisek z pieczonym kurczakiem.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się z Buckym, a Bucky tylko przez chwilę wyglądał niezręcznie, a potem szybko wstał i pomógł mu zrobić miejsce na stole, by postawić tam talerze.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedział, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech. - Spodziewałem się raczej smażonych pająków – dodał już w stronę Petera.  
\- Boże, nie prowokuj go, Barnes – narzekał Tony, a Peter śmiał się tak, że prawie spadł z krzesła. - Petey, to jest sierżant Barnes.  
\- Po prostu Bucky.  
\- Wiem. - Peter pokiwał głową. Podszedł do Bucky’ego i ufnie oparł się o jego ramię, szukając czegoś na telefonie. - Patrz, to ty. I wujek Steve, prawda? I mój tato.  
\- Bucks, co za imponujące wąsy. - Steve parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Równie imponujące, jak twoja ówczesna muskulatura, Rogers – odgryzł się Bucky i Tony prychnął w swój talerz.  
\- Krzyw się, jeśli chcesz – powiedział półgębkiem do Steve’a. - Ale nawet Pepper pytała, czy ty codziennie pakujesz na siłowni.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że się dogadacie, ale nie sądziłem, że zrobicie to, bawiąc się dobrze moim kosztem. - Steve wywrócił oczami, krojąc kurczaka. - Peter, brokuły czy buraki?  
\- Buraki. Wujku, a czy to prawda, że masz w mieszkaniu komary? Bo ja myślałem, że o tej porze roku to one już zimują. To znaczy nawet nie one, tylko ich jaja, wiesz, na przykład na dnie zbiorników wodnych albo na łąkach. Bo jeśli nie ma wystarczająco dużo wilgoci, to one…  
zapomniałem co – wyznał z zakłopotaniem i sięgnął po widelec. Steve zamrugał.  
\- Czemu mam mieć w mieszkaniu komary? - zapytał i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy spojrzał na Tony’ego, a Tony zrobił wymijającą minę. - Tony? Co ty mu naopowiadałeś?  
\- Skąd pomysł, że to ja? - Tony uśmiechnął się krzywo i machnął widelcem w stronę Clinta. - To ten tutaj wrócił z takim dziwnym śladem na szyi i Peter zapytał, czy go coś ugryzło. Nie wiem, skąd mu się wzięło, że komar. Wiesz coś na ten temat, sierżancie? - zagadnął niewinnie i Bucky mruknął coś pod nosem, ale nie wydawał się zakłopotany, raczej rozbawiony, za to Clint pokazał mu w za plecami chłopca wymowny gest. - Wiesz, że mógłbym cię za to zwolnić?  
\- Mógłbyś. - Clint przysunął sobie ziemniaki i spokojnie polał je sosem. - Cieszę się, że jesteśmy już na tym etapie, szefie. Happy mówi, że grozisz mu zwolnieniem co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu i że dopiero, kiedy tego nie robisz, czuje się zaniepokojony.  
\- Bo wujek jest kochany – zapewnił Peter wszystkich naraz i nikogo w szczególności. Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Czy możemy iść po kolacji popuszczać drona?  
\- Jasne – zgodził się Tony i prawdopodobnie tym samym znalazł sposób na tej kolacji przyspieszenie. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie na tarasie paliły się łagodne lampy, Clint i Peter pokazywali Bucky’emu, jak się steruje dronem, a Tony przystanął obok Steve’a, podając mu szklankę z whisky.  
\- Zapytałem Barnesa, czy nie przenocuje i zapewniłem, że to żaden problem. Mam tu więcej pomieszczeń, niż mógłbym zapamiętać – powiedział, choć Steve był w stanie się założyć, że nie dość, że pamięta ile metrów kwadratowych ma każde pomieszczenie, to jest w stanie powiedzieć, jakie stoją w nim meble. - Raz jeszcze dzięki, że zgodziłeś się zostać. Pepper też ci dziękuje i od razu napisała, że w takim razie mogę ruszać jutro z samego rana. Daj Barnesowi adres laboratorium. Póki mnie nie będzie, chciałbym żeby Bruce przeprowadził kilka testów. Odnośnie ciebie i Petera, Clint wszystko załatwi. Jak będziesz czegoś potrzebował, uderzaj do niego.  
\- Zakupy? Mogę tu zamówić online?  
\- Czemu nie? - Tony machnął ręką. - Ale odbierze ochrona przy bramie. Na teren posiadłości nikt nie wjeżdża poza prywatnymi osobami. Gdybyś chciał zabrać gdzieś Petera…  
\- Nie, w tym tygodniu nie. - Steve przerwał mu zbyt gwałtownie, bo Tony tylko uniósł brwi, ale nie zapytał o nic więcej. - Dokończymy jego pokój. Tony… uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Bardziej, niż zwykle. On by się martwił, jakby ci się coś stało?  
\- A ty? - Tony uśmiechnął się jak to on, trochę kpiąco.  
\- Ja też – przyznał Steve. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, a potem uciekł wzrokiem. - Słuchaj, ja też mam do ciebie prośbę. Byłbyś w stanie przelać pieniądze z jednego konta na inne tak, by nie został po tym żaden ślad?  
\- Jakiś ślad zawsze zostanie. - Zastanowił się Tony. - Ale mogę zrobić to tak, by były nienamierzalne. Czy masz jakieś dane do tego konta? Bo jeśli nie, to da się to zrobić, jasne, ale…  
\- Tony! Oczywiście, że mam dane, to moje konto. Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że kazałbym ci kraść? - Steve uderzył go w ramię i zaraz potem potarł to miejsce, przesuwając po nim lekko palcami. - Nic pilnego. Jak wrócisz się tym zajmiemy. Będziemy mogli się z tobą jakoś skontaktować w tej Szwajcarii?  
\- Jasne. Masz mój numer, masz numer Pepper, dodatkowo obiecałem młodemu wideokonferencję dwa razy dziennie. Uparcie zignorował przykry fakt różnic w strefach czasowych, więc mogą to być dziwne godziny. Jarvis dysponuje wszystkimi danymi na temat jego prywatnych zajęć… oraz w ogóle wszystkimi danymi, jeśli mam być dokładny. Wybierz pokój, który chcesz zająć. Wszystkie są dostępne, poza moim warsztatem i laboratorium na dole, te zostawiam zamknięte.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, i tak nie wiedziałbym, co mam tam robić. Za to Peter mógłbym tam zrobić aż za dużo, więc to rozsądna decyzja.

Brakowało im Tony’ego, kiedy wyjechał. Peter był osowiały i ciągle narzekał, że boli go głowa, Steve zamartwiał się po cichu, a Jarvis z niewzruszonym spokojem informował, że parametry życiowe chłopca są w normie. Kiedy Tony dzwonił, Peter udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku i czekał na te telefony co do minuty. Steve musiał przyznać, że Tony był słowny; dzwonił częściej nawet, niż obiecywał, czasem pokazując im otoczenie i wkrótce nawet Steve, który do tej pory kojarzył ze Szwajcarią tylko sery, zegarki i przysłowiowe banki, znacznie poszerzył swoją wiedzę… przynajmniej na pewne tematy.  
\- Dacie wiarę? - mówił na przykład podekscytowany Tony. - Taki pokojowy kraj, a broń mają chyba w każdym domu. Ale jak rozsądnie! Każdy mężczyzna musi odbyć służbę wojskową i potem może zatrzymać broń, za to raz do roku odbywa odświeżający kurs strzelecki. Co za mądry naród.  
\- Tony, a góry? - próbował Steve, chociaż Peterowi świeciły się oczy. - Krajobrazy, cokolwiek?  
\- Piękne są – mówił nieuważnie Tony. - Ale ile mają bunkrów! Mówię wam, chłopaki, jak kiedyś wybuchnie wojna nuklearna, to jedziemy do Szwajcarii, tu każdy budynek ma własny schron przeciwatomowy. I co roku wybierają sobie nowego prezydenta. Mówiłem, że inteligentny naród?  
\- Wujku, a ceny? - dopytywał Peter. - Bo ja czytałem, że w Zurychu jest najdroższa kawa na świecie!  
\- W Zurychu wszystko jest drogie, Petety, ty wiesz, ile mnie wyniesie ten roaming?  
\- Ojej – speszył się Peter. - To może nie powinieneś do nas tyle dzwonić?  
Steve zastanowił się, czy Peter w ogóle wie, ile pieniędzy ma Tony. Nie wydawał się zainteresowany tą kwestią, a i sam Tony nie zmieniał radykalnie jego poziomu życia. Peter nie był wymagający, większość zabawek z zapałem budował sobie sam, spędzając mnóstwo czasu na nauce, którą najwyraźniej lubił i która go bawiła, na niekończących się rozmowach o owadach z Clintem, z którym nawiązał jakieś tajemne porozumienie, a nawet z Buckym, który wpadł kilka razy i za każdym oglądali wspólnie jakieś stare filmy w sali kinowej. Ze Stevem spędzali długie godziny w jednym z pokojów na piętrze, rozłożeni nad ogromnym stołem kreślarskim. Steve rysował, a Peter wykonywał jakieś swoje obliczenia i plany, albo układał coraz trudniejsze puzzle. Czasami grali w Scrabble i Steve był pełen politowania dla samego siebie, kiedy raz udało mu się wygrać i poczuł, że ocalił honor, zupełnie jakby wcześniej dzieciak bez większego problemu nie pokonał go z dziesięć razy. No i oczywiście Peter czekał na telefony od Tony’ego. Kiedy Tony powiedział, że pojutrze wraca, Peter mocniej ścisnął dłoń Steve’a. I tego dnia bez ociągania poszedł spać, a kiedy Steve zajrzał do niego potem, powiedział mu, że wtedy szybciej będzie rano.

A potem rano nadeszło, minęło też południe, a Tony’ego ciągle nie było. Uprzedził ich wieczorem, że podczas lotu wyłączy telefon, więc nikt się nie niepokoił. I dopiero, kiedy Happy Hogan, który pojechał odebrać Tony’ego z lotniska zadzwonił do Clinta, żeby powiedzieć, że samolot ma opóźnienie, Peter wpadł w histerię. I mimo że Steve próbował, naprawdę się starał – nie dał się przekonać, i uparł, by pojechali po Tony’ego. Clint wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czemu nie? - powiedział i wypluł w chusteczkę gumę, zwijając ją i wyrzucając do kosza. - Możemy jechać. Happy mówi, że samolot wyląduje za godzinę. Akurat zdążymy tam dotrzeć.  
\- Dobrze. - Steve zgodził się, chociaż wiedział, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Ale co mogło się stać? Pojadą, zabiorą Tony’ego i wrócą; uciszył niepokój, patrząc na rozradowaną buzię Petera, który ubierał się z zapałem. On sam narzucił tylko tę kurtkę pilotkę, z której tak wyśmiewał się Tony i wcisnął głęboko na oczy czapkę z daszkiem.  
Na lotnisko dotarli kwadrans przed samolotem. Steve cały czas bał się, jak Peter zniesie to wszystko, ale chłopiec podszedł do samolotów wyjątkowo obojętnie. Interesowały go tylko o tyle, że jednym miał wrócić Tony i nic poza tym się dla niego nie liczyło. Steve trzymał go mocno za rękę, kiedy w końcu samolot wylądował, a pasażerowie zaczęli wylewać się na lotniskowy hol. Kiedy Peter z okrzykiem radości pociągnął go do przodu, poszedł za nim, ściskając jego dłoń, żeby nie zgubić go w tłumie. Tony na ich widok uśmiechnął się szeroko – był to szczery, pogodny uśmiech, kiedy zdjął ciemne okulary i ukucnął, wyciągając ręce, a Peter wpadł w nie od razu, prawie zbijając go z nóg. Steve stał obok, śmiejąc się do Tony’ego nad głową Petera – i właśnie wtedy ktoś musiał zrobić im zdjęcie, jak odkryli dzień później, kiedy zadzwoniła Pepper, zapytała, co oni sobie myśleli, a potem kazała im obejrzeć poranne wydanie gazety. Jakiej? Wszystko jedno, byli we wszystkich. Tony Stark, znany miliarder-playboy ma syna! Jest w związku z tajemniczym mężczyzną! Steve zaklął, kiedy ze wszystkich okładek uśmiechała się do niego jego własna, cholerna twarz.  
\- Język, kapitanie – powiedział Tony. Pomiędzy jego brwiami widniała głęboka zmarszczka, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. - Powiedziałbym, że pozwę te redaktorzyny do sądu, ale już i tak… mleko się rozlało. Trzeba ustalić wspólną wersję, zorganizować konferencję prasową, rozmówić się z prawnikami… zaraz zadzwonię do Pepper…  
\- Poczekaj, Tony, proszę. - Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Tony zatrzymał się, spojrzał na niego, a potem usiadł powoli. - Tony. – Steve odetchnął głęboko, podejmując decyzję, która nie mogła być inna, kiedy już jego twarz była we wszystkich gazetach. - Pozwól, że ci o czymś opowiem – poprosił i kiedy Tony skinął głową, zaczął mówić; i opowiedział mu o wszystkim, o Peggy, o agencji i o organizacji mafijnej, którą nazywali H.Y.D.R.A., zajmującej się handlem skradzionymi dziełami sztuki i biznesie wartym miliardy dolarów, i o tym, jak amerykańscy agenci we współpracy z Interpolem rozpracowywali ją od lat krok po kroku, a wielu z nich zaginęło i odnalazło się martwych, i dlatego właśnie Steve nie mógł być w gazetach, a teraz był prawie we wszystkich. Kiedy skończył, Tony podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego bez słowa.  
\- O kurwa – powiedział tylko, a Steve zacisnął szczęki.  
\- No. Kurwa. – Powiedział matowo. I tym razem żaden z nich nie dbał o to, że język.

cdn.


	7. Uwaga! Perkusista nadal poszukiwany!

Tony nalewał sobie drinka, Steve wpatrywał się ponuro we własne dłonie, Bucky rozglądał się dookoła z miną wyraźnie sugerującą, że zastanawia się kiedy w życiu dokonał tych złych wyborów i dlaczego doprowadziły go tutaj, Clint – Pepper musiała spojrzeć raz jeszcze, żeby się upewnić – Clint ostrzył nóż, jakby było to najnormalniejsze i najbardziej akceptowalne zajęcie pod słońcem, a ona sama, cóż… ogarniała. Jak zwykle, odkąd w jej życiu pojawił się Tony Stark.  
Czasami Pepper bardzo żałowała, że ten dzień kiedyś nastąpił.  
\- Dobrze. W porządku. Więc po kolei – odezwała się w końcu, ściskając dwoma palcami nos u nasady. - Po pierwsze, czy wszystkie osoby naprawdę muszą tu być?  
\- Powiedziałbym, że możesz wyjść, Pep, ale oboje wiemy, że po pięciu minutach bez ciebie zacząłbym się zastanawiać, gdzie jesteś. - Tony usiadł, podając szklankę Steve’ovi. - Rogers, wypij to. Wyglądasz, jakbyś tego potrzebował. To jest… - urwał kiedy Steve, nawet nie patrząc, wychylił naraz zawartość szklanki i odstawił ją na stół z wciąż tą samą, ponurą miną. - Wow, ok. - Tony był pod wrażeniem. - To znaczy wiesz, mógłbym cię teraz otruć, a ty byś nic nie podejrzewał? Czad.  
\- Taki ze mnie agent wywiadu. Kompletnie beznadziejny. To już ustaliliśmy. - Głos Steve’a mógłby ciąć szkło. Na twarzy miał wymalowane poczucie wszechogarniającej beznadziei i Pepper nagle poczuła, że teraz to już doskonale wie, jak to jest obserwować małą foczkę, którą ktoś niedobry pobił wielkim kijem.  
\- Nie jesteś beznadziejny – pośpieszył z zapewnieniem Tony. - To oni są beznadziejni, wszyscy.  
Wszyscy, aha, wszyscy są beznadziejni, tylko nie Steve. Nie Steve, który – bądźmy obiektywni, pomyślała, przez pięć sekund – najbardziej spieprzył. Wzrok Pepper powędrował do Tony’ego, przeskoczył błyskawicznie na Steve’a i aż ją zatchnęło, kiedy w końcu dokładnie zobaczyła to, co przed jej oczami nabierało kształtów przez ostatni miesiąc. Mocniej ucisnęła między palcami nos. Czuła, że zbliża się długa, paskudna migrena. Nie czuła za to, że ma siłę teraz mierzyć się z jednym, wróciła więc do drugiego.  
\- Zatem – zaczęła jeszcze raz. - Jesteśmy tu wszyscy, bo…  
\- Bo taka z nas już rodzina dysfunkcyjna, niektórzy mogliby się wzajemnie potruć, ale i tak siedzą razem…  
\- Tony. To nie jest zabawne.  
\- Naprawdę? - zadrwił Tony i kiedy na nią popatrzył, bez trudu zobaczyła, jaki jest wściekły. - Mam dziecko, jestem drugim tatusiem, a na tego pierwszego poluje jakaś kurewska mafia, więc nie powinien być w gazetach, ale skoro spotyka się z samym Tonym Starkiem, to jest w absolutnie każdej… i ty mówisz, że to nie jest zabawne? A ja myślałem, że to taki świetny żart.  
Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli. Steve wciąż oglądał własne ręce, Tony robił drinka tym razem dla siebie, trzaskając kostkami lodu głośniej, niż było to konieczne, Clint odłożył w końcu ten nóż, a Bucky jako jedyny zainteresował się wreszcie tym, co Pepper próbowała powiedzieć od kwadransa.  
\- Clint jest szefem ochrony, nie? Więc musi wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Ze mną Steve mieszka, więc i tak się dowiem – stwierdził, nie wyglądając na specjalnie uszczęśliwionego z tego powodu. Steve spojrzał na niego przepraszająco i Bucky nieuważnie poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- On ma rację. - Steve wzruszył ramionami i westchnął. - Jest w to zamieszany, czy tego chce, czy nie. Jak wszyscy tu obecni. I to moja wina – dodał gorzko. Tony prychnął.  
\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Rogers – powiedział, spoglądając krytycznie na swojego drinka, po czym hojnie dolał sobie whisky. - Że nie powinieneś być w gazetach? No, pewnie nie. Z drugiej strony, sam byś tam – nie obraź się – nie trafił. Więc jak kogoś winić, to mnie. Powinienem wiedzieć, co będzie, jeśli zobaczą mnie z kimkolwiek publicznie…  
\- I wiedziałeś! - Steve zabrał mu pustą szklankę, napełnił ją ponownie i sam się napił. Pepper mogłaby spytać, czemu nie weźmie sobie drugiej szklanki, ale w milczeniu obserwowała ten dziwny rodzaj alkoholowej sztafety. - Mówiłeś przecież, że nie możemy pokazywać się publicznie. Powinienem był wiedzieć, ale…  
\- Skończycie już z tym samobiczowaniem? Czy zaraz dojdziecie do wniosku, że to dzieciak jest winny, bo przez niego byliście razem na tym lotnisku? - Bucky nie wytrzymał w końcu tego pokazu kurtuazji i Pepper była mu głęboko wdzięczna. Clint pokiwał głową.  
\- James ma rację, Tony – powiedział spokojnie. - Teraz możecie tylko myśleć, co dalej. Czasu żadne z nas cofać nie umie.  
\- Jeszcze – rzucił Tony i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Potem westchnął. - Nie, cholera. Nawet ja tego nie umiem.  
\- Skromny jak zawsze – skomentowała cierpko Pepper.  
\- Po prostu świadomy swojej wartości.- Steve wystąpił rycersko, a Tony uniósł szklankę w ponurym toaście.  
\- Widzisz? Ktoś tu mnie przynajmniej docenia.  
\- Do rzeczy, Tony. - Zanim Pepper zdążyła choćby westchnąć mentalnie z irytacji, Steve przywołał Tony’ego do porządku. Ponownie napełniona szklaneczka znów zmieniła właściciela, ale tym razem po wypiciu Tony odstawił ją na miejsce i wstał, podchodząc do ekspresu. Nastawił kawę i odgonił ręką Dummy’ego, który w ferworze pomocy stawiał na blacie ósmą filiżankę. - Dummy, jazda stąd. Poradzę sobie.  
\- Dummy wyczuwa, że jest pan zdenerwowany, panie Stark – odezwał się Jarvis i Tony mruknął coś pod nosem. - Tak. Po namyśle rozumiem, że było to niepotrzebne stwierdzenie faktu. Czy mogę być bardziej użyteczny?  
\- Sprawdź, czy pojawiło się cokolwiek nowego na temat Steve’a – poprosił Tony i przez kilkanaście sekund panowała cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękiem kawy, nalewanej do filiżanek. Jarvis pracował i był wielozadaniowy.  
\- Nie ma nic nowego na temat pana Rogersa. Wszyscy prześcigają się tylko w zgadywaniu, kim jest tajemniczy mężczyzna i co łączy panów z chłopcem, który wam towarzyszył. Co do pana natomiast, to piszą o panu…  
\- Domyślam się – zapewnił Tony, wywracając oczami. - I naprawdę mam to gdzieś. Poinformuj mnie natychmiast, kiedy pojawi się coś na temat Steve’a.  
\- Oczywiście. - Jarvis wyłączył się i Tony odwrócił się do nich, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- A więc fakty. Proszę. Nie znaleźli jeszcze nic na twój temat, Steve, co nie znaczy, że niczego nie znajdą.  
\- Niekoniecznie. - Clint i Pepper odezwali się niemal jednocześnie i Clint skinął jej głową. - CIA nie słynie z epatowania prywatnością swoich agentów. Przypominam ci, że nawet według naszej bazy danych kapitan Steve Rogers był oficjalnie martwy. Założę się, że będzie im cholernie trudno wyśledzić człowieka-ducha.  
\- Zdjęcie jedno, i to niewyraźne – dodał Clint rzeczowo. - Czapka z daszkiem naciągnięta na czoło, jakość zła. Coś widać, ale nie do końca. No i to amerykańskie gazety, bez urazy, Tony, ale w Europie chyba się tobą aż tak nie emocjonują.  
\- Mógłbyś się zdziwić, ale. - Tony machnął na niego ręką. - Steve, teraz serio. Myślisz, że mają tutaj zasięgi?  
\- Mogą. - Steve skrzywił się, przesuwając palcami po nieogolonej szczęce i Tony prawie mógł poczuć pod palcami drapanie tego zarostu. - Boże, nie wiem. Nigdy nie zdołaliśmy ustalić, jak daleko sięgają ich wpływy. Wydawało się, że są aktywni tylko na terenie Europy, ale przecież… to Stany – wzruszył ramionami. - W końcu wszystko dociera do Stanów. Byliby głupcami, gdyby nie monitorowali tu rynku. A co wiem o tych ludziach, to to, że nie są głupi.  
\- Zobaczymy – mruknął Tony. - Bo ktokolwiek po mnie przyjdzie, Rogers, zapewniam cię, że będzie kretynem. Masz, Stevie – dodał nagle zupełnie innym tonem, po czym napełnił szklankę ponownie i podał Steve’owi drinka. - Napij się jeszcze, napij.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Steve podejrzliwie. - Zaraz powiesz coś, co mi się nie spodoba, prawda?  
\- Zaraz powiem coś, co ci się nie spodoba – zgodził się Tony bez skruchy. - Nie tylko tobie prawdopodobnie. Peter nad nadal nie słyszy, Jarvis?  
\- Pan Parker nadal śpi – potwierdził Jarvis. - Poinformuję, jeśli się obudzi.  
\- Super. Dobra. To skoro mogę mówić swobodnie, to ładne to nie będzie. Okej. - Tony odetchnął głęboko i przez chwilę panowała pełna napięcia cisza. Steve spojrzał na niego uważnie, wychylił swojego drinka i odstawił szklankę. Szturchnął Tony’ego w bok.  
\- Mów – poprosił, marszcząc brwi. - Chcesz, żebym tu został, tak?  
\- Dokładnie. - Tony potwierdził, rozkładając ręce. - I ty też, Buchanan. Pepper…  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz mieć tu i Natashy, pozwól, Tony, że wrócę jednak do domu. - Pepper uśmiechnęła się blado. - Ale jeśli chodzi o nich, masz rację.  
\- „Oni” tu są – zwrócił jej uwagę Bucky i westchnął. - Nawet się nie wkurzam. Jakoś przeczuwałem, że to się tak skończy.  
\- Przez ciebie i mnie mogliby się dobrać do Petera.- Steve odezwał się cicho. - Ben nie żyje. Poza nim i Peterem nie mam żadnej rodziny. Poza tobą żadnych przyjaciół. Póki jesteś tu bezpieczny…  
\- Domyślam się, że jutro zwolnią mnie z pracy. - Bucky uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ale dobra, co tam. Znajdzie się jakiś pokój? Nie wiem, co będę tu robił, ale…  
\- Możemy popracować nad twoją protezą - ożywił się Tony. - Mam wyniki analizy od Bruce’a, tylko nie zdążyłem ich jeszcze przejrzeć. Co prawda może będę musiał jechać do firmy…  
\- Nie będziesz – zapewniła go Pepper. - Jak wszyscy mają areszt domowy, to wszyscy. Tony, zamienię wszystkie spotkania w tym tygodniu na wideokonferencje. Myślisz, że tydzień wystarczy?  
\- Tydzień, może dwa. - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli wpadną na mój trop, nie będą zwlekać.

Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie i wciąż nie pojawiło się żadne zagrożenie. Mimo to, kiedy Pepper wracała do domu, Clint ją odwoził. Kiedy zatrzymał się przed bramą, podziękowała mu uśmiechem i chciała wysiąść, ale odwróciła się jeszcze. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.  
\- Przydzieliłam dodatkowych ludzi do pilnowania domu Tony’ego. Niech będą na miejscu. Niby jest spokojnie i może to był fałszywy alarm, ale... Już nie chodzi nawet o to, kto ściga Rogersa, ale teraz na celowniku jest Peter i zagrożeniem jest każdy, kto chociażby pomyśli o tym, ile Tony byłby w stanie zapłacić, żeby go odzyskać, gdyby został porwany.  
\- Będzie im trudno. - Clint był rzeczowy. - Ludzie na zewnątrz, w środku ja. James i Rogers to wyszkoleni żołnierze. Jarvis monitoruje sytuację na bieżąco i poinformuje natychmiast o każdej próbie włamania. Sama mówiłaś, że ten system jest praktycznie nie do zhackowania.  
\- Boję się, żeby Tony nie zrobił czegoś głupiego – przyznała Pepper. - Czuje się zagrożony, a nie może zrobić za wiele. Sam przyznałeś, że to was trzech jest wyszkolonych w walce, a on… nienawidzi czuć się bezradny.  
\- Szczerze współczuję każdemu, kto chociaż przez chwilę mógłby uwierzyć, że jest. - Clint uśmiechnął się krzywo i poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Ale będę miał na niego oko.  
\- Żadnego rozproszenia? Słyszałam coś o komarach… - roześmiała się na widok jego miny. - W porządku, już nic nie mówię. Jesteśmy w kontakcie. Dziękuję za podwiezienie mnie, pułkowniku Barton.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, panno Potts. - Clint zasalutował jej niedbale. Poczekał, aż wejdzie do domu i odjechał, z przyzwyczajenia spoglądając w lusterko. Było w porządku. Nikt go nie śledził. A jednak pewna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju; i później, dużo, dużo później, ta myśl znowu wróciła.  
\- Nie masz ochoty? Znaleźć ich samemu? - zapytał, zaciągając się papierosem i podał go Bucky’emu. Leżeli razem w łóżku, kolejny wieczór spędzany w ten sposób i jakaś cząstka Clinta, która nie była jeszcze do cna cyniczna, mogłaby się do tego przyzwyczaić. - To czekanie jest najgorsze.  
\- Jasne, że o tym myślałem. - Bucky nieuważnie przesunął dłonią po jego biodrze; palce natrafiły na wilgoć spermy na udzie i uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - Ale nie wiemy nawet kogo i gdzie szukać. Jeśli przyjdą, będziemy gotowi.  
\- Brzmisz, jakbyś ciągle był w stanie wojny. - Clint wytarł się pobieżnie i wyrzucił chusteczkę do kosza, razem ze zużytą prezerwatywą. - Nawet, kiedy teraz na ciebie patrzę, człowieku, wciąż jesteś w gotowości. Uprawiałeś seks. Niezły seks, dodam bez skromności. A ciągle nie umiesz się odprężyć.  
\- Powiedział facet, który śpi ze swoimi nożami i giwerą pod materacem. - Bucky wywrócił oczami. - Sam masz wojnę we krwi. Jak to było? Że ty możesz wyjść z wojska, ale wojsko zostanie w tobie na długo?  
\- Perwersyjne, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że istotnie, długo w tobie byłem – zakpił Clint i uniósł brwi, kiedy Bucky nagle odwrócił głowę. - Nie mogę. Ty się czerwienisz, Barnes!  
\- Spadaj. - Bucky parsknął śmiechem, zakładając przez głowę sweter i kładąc się z powrotem koło niego. - Zastanów się lepiej, czy nie wrócić do swojego pokoju. Stark nie da ci żyć, jak się dowie, że tu jesteś.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że Tony zapewne już o tym wie. - Clint nie wydawał się przejęty. - Jarvis mu powie, jak tylko zapyta.  
\- Jezu, ten cały Jarvis… - Bucky pokręcił głową. - Pokręcona idea. Ale tu nie ma kamer?  
\- Mam nadzieję, bo zawsze myślałem, że nawet, jak już nagram sex taśmę, to przynajmniej mi za nią zapłacą. Ale i tak wracam do siebie. Jeszcze zrobię obchód, upewnię się, że na zewnątrz wszystko gra i…  
\- Pułkowniku Barton, sierżancie Barnes. - Jarvis odezwał się tak nagle, że Clint z trudem powstrzymał się przed wycelowaniem broni w sufit, a Bucky szarpnął koc tak gwałtownie, że prawie uderzył się w twarz.  
\- Jasna cholera. Mówiłeś, że tu nie ma kamer – warknął.  
\- W pokojach gościnnych nie ma kamer – zapewnił go Jarvis. - Natomiast można komunikować się ze mną w całym domu.  
\- Czyli są głośniki. - Podsumował Bucky. - A nagrywanie?  
\- Pan Stark nie wyraził życzenia, by nagrywać to, co dzieje się w pokojach gościnnych, sierżancie.  
\- Chwała panu Starkowi. Co jest, Jarvis?  
\- Wykryłem coś interesującego w algorytmach. Pan Rogers oczekuje wszystkich w salonie.

Kiedy zeszli na dół, Steve krążył nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, a Tony opierał się łokciami o blat, pochylając nad laptopem. Na ich widok skinął głową.  
\- Profity w posiadaniu wszystkich pod ręką – zjawiają się w ciągu pięciu minut. Steve, powiesz im dokładnie o co chodzi? Ja już wiem – dodał i odchrząknął. Obaj ze Stevem omijali się wzrokiem. - Mieliśmy przed chwilą, hm… małą różnicę zdać i zdaje się, że potrzebujemy kolejnej opinii na ten temat.  
\- Kiedy wstąpiłem do CIA, przed wyjazdem powiedziałem ci, Bucky, że nie będę mógł się kontaktować – zaczął Steve. Dochodziła północ i jego jasne włosy były w nieładzie, wyglądał, jak dopiero wyrwany ze snu. Natomiast Tony sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się nawet nie położył, wciąż ubrany w te same poplamione dżinsy co wcześniej, tylko teraz pozbył się marynarki i zdjął krawat, a w kieszeń koszuli miał wetknięte dwa śrubokręty i miernik prądu. - Mamy takie hasło, jeszcze z wojska. Poprosiłem Jarvisa, żeby miał je na uwadze; i poinformował mnie, że takie ogłoszenie pojawiło się w sieci… Tony, pokaż im to.  
\- „Zespół Wyjące Komando poszukuje perkusisty” – odczytał Clint i uniósł sceptycznie brwi. - Co to za bzdury? - zapytał i usta Steve’a drgnęły w uśmiechu, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że identycznie zareagowała kiedyś Peggy. Zaraz jednak spoważniał, szarpiąc nerwowo jakąś wystającą nitkę od swetra.  
\- Bucky znalazł mnie w ten sposób, ja powiedziałem o tym Peggy, kiedy odchodziłem z agencji.  
\- Więc Peggy cię szuka. - Clint popatrzył na niego uważnie. I zmarszczył brwi, przeskakując wzrokiem do Tony’ego. Tony kiwnął głową. - A Tony myśli, że to podejrzane.  
\- Nie wyciągałaby mnie bez potrzeby. - Steve był wyraźnie niespokojny. - Zakładając, że widziała to zdjęcie… nie narażałaby mnie. Ale tylko ona wiedziała, jak mnie znaleźć… czy raczej sprawić, żebym zaczął jej szukać.  
\- Myślisz, że ktoś dobrał się do niej, żeby się dobrać do Steve’a? - Bucky brzmiał na zaalarmowanego. - Sorry, Stevie, ale tu jestem ze Starkiem. Mówiłeś, że to dobra agentka. Wyszkolona. Nie znam jej, ale poznałem agentkę Romanov. I ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie, żeby dała się tak podejść. Albo by tak naraziła kogoś, na kim jej zależało. Mówiłeś, że byliście… przyjaciółmi – uzupełnił niezręcznie i Steve odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Powiedzmy wprost, sypiali ze sobą. - Tony brzmiał rzeczowo i Steve zacisnął zęby. Wyglądał na wściekłego i zmieszanego jednocześnie, i Bucky nie potrafił tego pojąć. Ostatecznie, był dorosły. Oboje z tą Carter byli, a teraz wygląda, jakby się wstydził… nie, nie wstydził… jakby nie chciał o tym mówić, bo… o, do diabła. Bucky prawie prychnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, o czym nie chce wspominać Steve i właściwie dlaczego. Ukradkiem spojrzał na Starka i zastanowił się, czy i on o tym wie, ale twarzy Tony’ego nie było widać, kiedy znów pochylił się nad laptopem.  
\- Przez kilkanaście miesięcy żyliśmy pod przykrywką – powiedział Steve stłumionym głosem. - Musieliśmy udawać małżeństwo, tak było wiarygodniej. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to tylko praca – dodał od razu; krótko popatrzył na Tony’ego i odwrócił wzrok. - Kiedy wyjeżdżałem, powiedziałem jej, jak może się ze mną skontaktować. Jeśli zamieściłaby to ogłoszenie, znalazłbym ją. I tak, zgadza się, jest doskonałą agentką. Nie zdradziłaby tego nikomu, nawet, gdyby przez nią chcieli dopaść mnie. Jeśli to ogłoszenie się pojawiło, to to ona mnie wzywa. Musi mieć coś ważnego… ale Tony uważa, że to pułapka – wyjaśnił Bucky’emu i Clintowi. Tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewała wyraźna irytacja.  
\- Bo musiałaby być idiotką, żeby zmuszać cię w takiej sytuacji, żebyś się ujawnił – skomentował Tony. - Czy ona jest idiotką, Rogers? Steve rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Nie jest idiotką – powiedział zimno. - Możesz jej nie obrażać? Nic o niej nie wiesz.  
\- Wiem wystarczająco dużo, żebym więcej wiedzieć nie chciał – skomentował Tony obcesowo. - Albo _jest_ idiotką i naraża cię bez potrzeby, albo ktoś faktycznie chce dobrać się do ciebie przez nią, a wtedy jest nie tylko idiotką, ale i cię wystawiła, bo powiedziała mu, jak można się z tobą skontaktować.  
\- Nawet, jeśli masz rację. - Steve mówił przez zęby. Teraz nie odrywał wzroku od Tony’ego, zaciskając pięści i pochylając się w przód. - Nawet, jeśli istotnie ktoś ją dorwał… torturował… cokolwiek zrobił, żeby wydała im mnie… uważasz, że ją tak zostawię?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, ty przeklęty, bohaterski durniu! - Tony przestał udawać, że interesuje go to, co jest na ekranie, kiedy z trzaskiem zamknął laptopa i odwrócił się do Steve’a, posyłając w jego stronę spojrzenie pełne furii. - Oczywiście, że tak nie myślę, jakżebym w ogóle śmiał? Ty? Jasne, że nie, wskoczysz tam na hurra i dasz się złapać, dasz się nawet zabić, do diabła…  
\- Ona nie ma innego wsparcia! - Steve prawie krzyczał; opanował się, spoglądając na drzwi, po czym zrobił krok w stronę Tony’ego. Clint i Bucky wymienili spojrzenia i obaj postanowili się chwilowo nie wtrącać. - Dobrze wiesz, że oficjalnie działamy na własną rękę, sami… jeśli ktoś nas odkryje, jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie, bo agencja na pewno się o nas nie upomni. Nie mogę… nie myślisz chyba… wiesz, że jej nie zostawię!  
\- Wiem - powiedział Tony; zrobił krok w tył i potarł oczy dłonią. Steve zamilkł, oddychając ciężko – on z kolei zrobił krok w jego stronę, jak pociągnięty na sznurku, i Bucky poczuł przemożną ochotę, by popchnąć go z całej siły, mocno, żeby się nawet przewrócił, to może Tony by go złapał. Widział, że Clint podziela tę chęć i prawie się roześmiał, mimo tego napięcia. Byli dorośli, Tony i Steve. Obaj. I zupełnie ślepi. To było idiotyczne.  
\- Jaki zatem masz plan, kapitanie? - zainteresował się Clint. - Wkraczanie na hurra mi nie odpowiada – zastrzegł od razu. - Ale zostawienie partnera samemu sobie… wiem, że to nie wchodzi w grę.  
\- Jasne, że wiesz. Wszyscy wiecie, bo to żołnierski kodeks, a wy byliście w wojsku, i tylko ja nie rozumiem. Świetnie – warknął Tony. - Szkoda, że nikt nie pomyśli o tym, że wiąże się to z zostawieniem Petera. Narażeniem go.  
\- Tony – powiedział Steve cicho. Przez chwilę wyglądał bezradnie. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Tony’ego i zatrzymał się nagle, kiedy Tony w końcu na niego spojrzał. - Niech to szlag. Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?  
\- Po co? Przecież już wiesz, co zrobisz. - Tony wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się brzydko. - A ci dwaj ci, oczywiście, pomogą. Ja też. To czego od nas oczekujesz, żołnierzu? Powiedz po prostu, a my zrobimy jak zechcesz. Przecież tego od nas wymagasz, prawda?  
\- To niesprawiedliwe. - Steve mówił przez zęby. - Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy bym ciebie… do diabła, Tony – westchnął i przygryzł wargi, spoglądając na Clinta i Bucky’ego, i odwracając wzrok. - Nie narażę cię.  
\- To żebyś się trochę nie zdziwił, jak ci nie pozwolę w to iść samemu, ty ośle – powiedział Tony ostro. - Szkoda, że nie pomyślisz, że już jesteśmy zaangażowani. I nie mówię o sobie, bo ja się nie liczę, w końcu nie jestem żołnierzem – zadrwił. - Ale ci dwaj? W życiu cię nie zostawią.  
\- Nie licz na to – zgodził się Bucky. Clint wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, kiedy Steve na niego spojrzał.  
\- Może być zabawnie – rzucił tylko. - To jaki mamy plan?  
\- Iść i nie dać się zabić, jak to brzmi? - Tony rzucił się na kanapę, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Ale śmiało, kapitanie, sam chętnie posłucham.

cdn.


	8. Jedzenie dla zwłok i modułowe konstrukcje, czyli jak żyją Tony i Steve na codzień

\- To jest twój warunek? - Steve patrzył na Tony’ego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i złości. - Zakładając, że masz w ogóle prawo stawiać jakiekolwiek warunki, to jest po prostu… chcesz zyskać na czasie. A Peggy w tym właśnie czasie może…  
\- To jedź do Peggy, Rogers. Daj się złapać, wejdź prosto w pułapkę i złam Peterowi serce, jak znikniesz tak, jak jego rodzice.  
\- To nie w porządku. Tony.  
\- A ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że życie jest w porządku? To sorry, kapitanie, ale ci kit wciskał. Pizza czy tajskie?  
\- Tajskie. Nie twierdzę, że życie jest w porządku, ale są jakieś granice…  
\- Kurczak czy wieprzowina?  
\- Kurczak. Przestań zmieniać temat, Stark, próbuję ci coś wyjaśnić.  
\- A ja próbuję zamówić nam jakiś obiad, skoro dochodzi szesnasta, a wczoraj przez godzinę słuchałem wykładu o tym, jak ważne jest regularne żywienie dziecka. Co brzmi, pozwól mi zauważyć, jakby była mowa o jakimś tuczniku.  
\- Jestem pewien, że użyłem sformułowania „regularne godziny posiłków”. - Steve westchnął i założył ręce na piersi. - Nie dasz mi szansy spróbować ci niczego wytłumaczyć, prawda?  
\- Jestem bardzo pojętny, zapewniam cię, nie trzeba mi niczego tłumaczyć. Niektórzy używają nawet słowa „wybitnie zdolny”. Choć zdarzały się też dużo mniej pochlebne opinie.  
\- Narwany? - podsunął Steve. - Niestabilny emocjonalnie? Drażliwy?  
\- No dobra, a właściwie w czym widzisz problem? Mówiłem ci już, że sporo osób pracuje, by zlokalizować miejsce pobytu twojej agentki Carter.  
\- To nie jest _moja_ agentka.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że omawiamy kwestię zaimków dzierżawczych.  
\- Tony.  
\- Mówisz takim tonem, że równie dobrze mógłbyś sobie ulżyć i nazwać mnie sukinsynem. Chcesz być stonowany? Możesz mnie nazywać huncwotem.  
\- Huncwotem? - Steve uniósł ręce do sufitu w geście bezradności. - Czyli dokładniej?  
\- Zdaje się, że pochodzi od słowa hundsfott.  
\- I co oznacza?  
\- Narządy płciowe suki.  
\- Wujku? - Głos Petera sprawił, że obaj gwałtownie odwrócili się w stronę drzwi. - Czemu narządy płciowe…  
\- Peter! Ile razy ci mówiłem, że to nieładnie podsłuchiwać.  
\- Przecież nie podsłuchiwałem. Strasznie głośno krzyczycie, słychać was w całym domu. Clint kazał zapytać, co z obiadem.  
\- Dlaczego – zapytał Tony przez zęby – Clint sam nie przyjdzie zapytać, co z obiadem?  
\- Bo jak się kłócicie, to woli wam nie wchodzić w drogę – wyjawił Peter, podchodząc do Steve’a. Steve machinalnie wziął go na ręce. Tony obserwował ich w zadumie.  
\- A ty nam możesz wchodzić wtedy w drogę, co?  
\- Ja tak, bo mnie kochacie – oznajmił Peter i sięgnął nad głową Steve’a do górnej szafki po puszkę ciastek. - Już możesz mnie postawić, wujku. Clint! Bucky! Znalazłem ciastka! - wrzasnął i pobiegł do salonu. Tony parsknął śmiechem, spoglądając na Steve’a, który patrzył za nim bezradnie.  
\- Mamy mierne metody i jeszcze gorsze rezultaty wychowawcze – poinformował Tony’ego, stawiając przed nim kawę. - Spróbuj tej.  
\- Arabica?  
\- No nie, przecież wiem, że wolisz robustę.  
Tony napił się i przełknął, mrużąc oczy. Wziął kolejny łyk i spojrzał na Steve’a z uznaniem.  
\- Obłędna. Jesteś lepszy od Jarvisa. Może powinienem cię zatrudnić.  
\- Nie ograniczaj się, od razu zaproponuj, że kupisz mi Starbucksa – zaproponował Steve i usta Tony’ego drgnęły w uśmiechu.  
\- Mam na ciebie zły wpływ, robisz się zgryźliwy.  
\- Kto z kim przestaje… - Steve usiadł koło niego, prawie dotykając swoim kolanem jego uda. - Tony, porozmawiaj ze mną.  
\- Dokładnie to robimy.  
\- Nie, zwykle starasz się mnie wytrącić z równowagi albo przekrzyczeć.  
\- No, dobrze. W porządku. Dlaczego nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że grupa najlepszych agentów szuka panny Carter? Nie ufasz mi w tej kwestii.  
\- Nie lubisz Peggy.  
\- Moje sympatie i antypatie nie mają tu nic do rzeczy.  
\- To czemu tak się wściekasz?  
\- Bo mi nie ufasz w tej kwestii! - Tony wywrócił oczami. - I twoja arogancja zbija z nóg. Uważasz, że sam jeden zdziałasz więcej niż kilku wyszkolonych ludzi, wyposażonych w odpowiednie środki.  
\- Kupiłeś najemników? - Steve patrzył na niego w zdumieniu.  
\- Oczywiście, a czego się spodziewałeś? - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Ale preferuję słowo „wynająłeś”. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych prezydentów nie popieram niewolnictwa. Więc tak, wynająłem ich. Przyzwoicie płacę za ich usługi. Skorzystałem ze znajomości agentki Romanov. Jeśli wątpisz, że podesłała mi najlepsze możliwe opcje, idź z nią sam dyskutuj.  
\- To dlatego Pepper nie może na mnie patrzeć? Bo Natasza bierze udział w tej misji?  
\- Romanov sama zdecydowała, że chce tam jechać. Podobnie jak Clintowi, dałem jej wolną rękę. Podzielili się, tak wywnioskowałem, między sobą. Ona tam, on tutaj.  
\- Co sprowadza nas do twojego ultimatum.  
\- Tak – przytaknął Tony. - Moim zdaniem sierżant Barnes się nie nadaje na misję. Nie w tej kondycji. Nie jest w stanie sprawnie operować jakąkolwiek bronią. Poczyniliśmy pewne postępy w pracy nad jego protezą, ale daleko jeszcze nawet i do półmetka. Raz w życiu nie stawiaj na pierwszym miejscu tej swojej durnej ambicji i pozwól komuś się o wszystko zatroszczyć. Tak, powinieneś tu zostać. Tak, Barnes również. Tak, mam więcej pieniędzy niż jestem w sanie wydać i nie, nie ubędzie mi, jeśli się tu tymczasowo wprowadzicie. A Barnes wyjdzie stąd jako w pełni funkcjonalny człowiek i użyteczny społecznie obywatel. Jeśli jednak uważasz, że nie marnuje się, dorabiając jako nocny stróż na parkingach, to w porządku, powiedz mu to. Możesz przy okazji wspomnieć Peterowi, że nie dbasz o jego komfort psychiczny i nie cieszy cię, że w końcu spokojnie śpi w nocy, kiedy ma nas obu na miejscu, i wtedy możecie się z Barnesem wyprowadzić. Nie pomoże to nikomu i zaszkodzi wszystkim, ale twoja ambicja będzie zaspokojona.  
\- O mój Boże. Naprawdę nie ma szans, żebym cię przegadał, co?  
\- Uczestniczyłem aktywnie w klubie dyskusyjnym już od przedszkola.  
\- Skończyliście już? - Bucky zajrzał do kuchni. Omiótł ich obu spojrzeniem i pokiwał głową. - To chodźcie na dół, Peter i Clint wybierają film na dzisiaj. Jedzenie przyjechało. Stark, masz jakiś pomysł, dlaczego poprzedni dostawca odmówił dostarczania pod twój adres?  
\- Możliwe, że ma to coś wspólnego z kilkoma robotami, które…  
\- Nawet nie kończ.

Steve rozejrzał się po pokoju. Zrobili tu dobrą robotę i pokój istotnie wyglądał jak pokój, w którym mieszkał mały chłopiec, a nie jak skrzyżowanie muzeum, artystycznej galerii i wystawy elektroniczno-robotycznej, co przypominała reszta pomieszczeń w wieży Starka. Łącznie z jego własną sypialnią. Steve kolejny raz zanotował sobie, żeby bardziej zdecydowanie porozmawiać z Tonym o ciągłej, choć milczącej, obecności Jarvisa w pomieszczeniu, w którym sypiają i, do diabła, uprawiają seks. Zaczynał się czuć, jakby żył w poliamorycznym związku ze sztuczną inteligencją, której, bogu dzięki, Tony nie zdążył jeszcze stworzyć cielesnej formy. Związku? Z zakłopotaniem przesunął dłonią po karku. Właściwie, czy on i Tony byli w związku?  
\- Wujku. Może ja poczytam tę książkę tobie? - zaproponował mu Peter. - Martwisz się czymś?  
Rozprawa w sądzie o prawo do opieki. Polująca na niego organizacja przestępcza. Paparazzi, czyhający na każdy krok Tony’ego i każdą jego pomyłkę. Mafia, czy dokładniej: różne jej komórki, grożąca im obu śmiercią. To, że Tony jest obłędny, a seks z nim absolutnie wspaniały, ale właściwie nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali i może to nawet nie jest żaden związek, bo Tony tak o tym nie myśli, a on sobie za dużo wyobraża?  
\- Nie, skąd – zaprzeczył zatem i uśmiechnął się, na powrót skupiając wzrok na „Dzieciach Kapitana Granta”. - Na czym skończyliśmy?  
\- Jak uciekinierzy zbiegli na tę górę tabu i mają tam jedzenie, które tubylcy zostawili dla zwłok…  
\- Peter! Po pierwsze: nie „dla zwłok” tylko „przy zwłokach”, a po drugie: jestem prawie pewien, że fragmentu, w którym o tych zwłokach wspomniano, ci nie czytałem.  
\- A, to… - Peter popatrzył na niego przepraszająco. - Eee, to, wujku, bo ja sam przeczytałem trochę wczoraj, jak skończyłeś rozdział.  
\- Dzisiaj zabieram książkę ze sobą – oznajmił Steve surowo. - Umowa to umowa, panie Parker, zgodziłem się, żebyś zapoznał się z Juliuszem Verne, ale pod warunkiem, że…  
\- ...że będziemy omijać fragmenty niewłaściwe dla uszu dziecka – wyrecytował Peter i westchnął. - Bycie dzieckiem jest strasznie nudne, wujku. Niczego dzieciom nie wolno i wszystkiego się im zabrania.  
\- Peter, z ręką na sercu, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś zabronił ci czegokolwiek?  
\- Mi nie, ale inne dzieci tak piszą. W internecie. - Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął go w pasie. - Ty, wujku, jesteś kochany.  
\- Ty szczwany lisie. - Steve prychnął i pogłaskał jego włosy. - I tak konfiskuję książkę. Dobrze, połóż się wygodniej, dokończymy ten rozdział.  
Kiedy po kilku negocjacjach („jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział, wujku”, „ale tamten był taki krótki, może jeszcze połowę” czy „nie usnę, jak nie dokończysz, poproszę Jarvisa, żeby mi czytał”) Peter w końcu zasnął, przyciskając do siebie pająka od Clinta i wieloryba, którego kupił mu Bucky. Steve okrył go porządniej, pocałował w czoło i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Jarvis, przygaś światło w trybie nocnym – poprosił jak co wieczór. - I informuj nas, gdyby coś było nie w porządku.  
\- Oczywiście, kapitanie Rogers – zgodził się Jarvis. - Czy poza tym dziś także mam się nie odzywać, nie słuchać i najlepiej _nie uważać_ , kiedy pan i pan Stark będziecie w sypialni?  
\- O Boże. - Steve potrząsnął głową. - To takie upokarzające.  
\- Przepraszam, kapitanie. - Przeprosił Jarvis, choć Steve był gotów przysiąc, że nie było w tych przeprosinach nawet odrobiny szczerości. Jarvis brzmiał raczej, jakby się dobrze bawił jego kosztem i Steve z mieszaniną zgrozy i rozbawienia pomyślał o tym, co będzie, jeśli któregoś dnia geniusz Tony’ego przegra z rozmiarem jego ego, i światem zacznie władać sztuczna inteligencja o najgorszych cechach jego charakteru. A choć uwielbiał Tony’ego, to tych cech było niemało.  
\- Tony, czy my jesteśmy w związku? - zapytał, wchodząc do sypialni. Tony siedział po turecku na dywanie, opierając się plecami o łóżko i sprawdzał jakieś obliczenia na tablecie. Dla Steve’a wyglądały jak ciąg przypadkowych cyfr i znaków, dla Tony’ego były zapewne algorytmem dla protezy Bucky’ego, bo w większości nad tym pracował w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.  
\- Hm, co? Pewnie tak, jak chcesz, możemy być w związku – powiedział nieuważnie i za chwilę zmarszczył brwi, mrugając z zaskoczeniem. - Wiesz, właśnie do mnie dotarło, że zazwyczaj, jak ktoś używał słowa „związek” w stosunku do mnie, to był ten moment, w którym Pepper wystawiała go za drzwi. Skoro ty o tym mówisz, a ja nie mam ochoty dzwonić po Pepper, to tak, chyba jesteśmy w związku. Przeszkadza ci to? - zapytał i spojrzał na niego czujnie.  
\- Mi? To ty jesteś naczelnym playboyem ameryki – stwierdził Steve. Usiadł za nim i oparł mu dłonie na ramionach, zaczynając masować napięte mięśnie. - Za dużo pracujesz. Znowu rano nie będziesz mógł się ruszyć.  
\- Hej, Rogers, a przyszło ci do głowy, że ja się rano nie mogę ruszyć nie z powodu tego, że pracuję wieczorem, tylko z powodu tego, co ze mną robisz w nocy?  
\- A nad czym dokładnie pracujesz? - wykręcił się od odpowiedzi Steve, czując, że się jednak trochę rumieni. Był dorosły, ale Tony był niepoprawny.  
\- Pomyślałem o modułowej konstrukcji mechanicznej, wiesz? - Tony mówił z podekscytowaniem i Steve uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Łatwiejsza wymiana uszkodzonych bądź zużytych komponentów…  
\- Bez wymiany całej protezy. - Steve był pod wrażeniem. - Tony, to wspaniały pomysł. Przy ograniczonych zasobach finansowych większości osób, które potrzebują tych protez…  
\- No właśnie, pomyśl, jak to obniży koszty użytkowania! - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, odkładając w końcu tablet i przekręcił się tak, że klęczał pomiędzy jego rozsuniętymi udami. Steve zagryzł wargi, kiedy sprawnym ruchem rozpiął zamek jego spodni. - Wyrzuciłeś stąd Jarvisa, jak rozumiem?  
\- Nie mów do mnie… - jęknął Steve, zaciskając palce na jego włosach. - ...o żadnym innym w takich chwilach, z łaski swojej. Jestem stuprocentowo monogamiczny i jesteśmy w tym związku tylko my dwaj.  
\- Nie mów, że jesteś o mnie zazdrosny. - Tony posłał mu mały uśmiech. - Żartuję. Nie zwracaj uwagi na Jarvisa, wiesz, że on tylko dba o mnie. Jest czasem niezręczny społecznie, ludzie mówią, że ma to po mnie.  
\- Żadnego Jarvisa w sypialni, Tony. Mówię serio.  
\- M-hmm – zgodził się Tony, a Steve odrzucił głowę w tył, zapominając w jednej chwili o istnieniu Jarvisa, mafii czy też, jeśli miał być zupełnie szczery, czegokolwiek. Tony nie tylko w rękach miał czysty geniusz.  


Telefon zawibrował. Steve poruszył się lekko. Tony mruknął coś w jego włosy i spał twardo, więc wyciągnął rękę i na oślep odnalazł swoją komórkę.  
\- Słu.. słucham? - Odchrząknął, mrużąc oczy, kiedy sprawdzał godzinę. Była prawie trzecia w nocy.  
\- Steve – usłyszał i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, budząc tym samym Tony’ego, który w jednej chwili spał, a w następnej był całkiem rozbudzony i, na dodatek, trzymał w ręku Berettę. M9, jak stwierdził, przyglądając się jej bliżej wielkimi oczami.  
\- Trzymasz tu broń? - syknął, uderzając Tony’ego w ramię. - Co, do diabła, a jakby znalazł ją Peter?  
\- W tym domu jest pełno broni, Rogers, i żadnej nie znajdzie Peter, gwarantuję ci. - Tony schował pistolet. - Kto to?  
\- Peggy – odpowiedział mu Steve i dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, co się dzieje. - Peggy! - krzyknął, mocniej zaciskając palce na telefonie. - Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Teraz już tak. - To niewątpliwie była Peggy i Steve czuł tylko ulgę; ulgę, zastanowił się, kiedy nieświadomie popatrzył na Tony’ego. Była tylko ulga, że Peggy żyje i żadnej tęsknoty. - Podziękuj swojej znajomej. Gdyby nie ona i jej ludzie, byłoby trudno. Steve, jak dobrze cię słyszeć. Mam tylko kilka chwil, twoja przyjaciółka zapewnia, że to bezpieczna linia. Stevie, ja… przyjmuję twoją ofertę – powiedziała i Steve nie miał pojęcia, o czym ona właściwie mówi, ale Tony, który słuchał, leżąc koło niego, uśmiechnął się tylko i położył palec na ustach. Cokolwiek to było, on wiedział. - Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko. I powodzenia.  
\- Powodzenia – odpowiedział. - Peggy?  
\- Nie ma jej już. - Usłyszał głos Nataszy Romanov, tak wyraźny, jakby stała tuż obok. - Jest w drodze na lotnisko, na pokład samolotu, który sobie wybierze. Zgodnie z zaleceniami, nikt nie będzie wiedział, dokąd leci. Jest tam Stark?  
\- Jest. - Steve podał Tony’emu telefon, marszcząc brwi. Tysiąc pytań cisnęło mu się na usta, ale czekał. Tony mówił coś jak „w porządku”, „daj im więcej” i „chyba są w stanie upozorować to na wypadek, czy mam im wysłać podpałkę do grilla”, i brwi Steve’a uniosły się trochę wyżej.  
\- Co, do diabła? - zażądał odpowiedzi, kiedy Tony rozłączył się. Tony, zamiast odpowiedzi, klepnął go w nagie udo i pocałował w usta.  
\- Wstawaj, idziemy świętować – polecił, wciągając na siebie spodnie. - Obudź Petera. Ja wyjmę z lodówki szampana. Zanim wejdzie do pokoju Clinta, uprzedź Barnesa przez drzwi, że to ty, bo ostatnio chciał rzucić we mnie nożem.  
\- Tony! Co się dzieje?  
\- Grupa Romanov wykonała zadanie. Komórka H.Y.D.R.Y. nie istnieje, większość została aresztowana.  
\- Większość?  
\- Większość. Niektórzy, jak będzie wynikać z raportów, powystrzeliwali się nawzajem.  
\- Powystrze... rozumiem. - Steve przetrawił informacje. - Peggy?  
\- Carter jest w drodze… nie wiem gdzie, sama wybrała sobie miejsce.  
\- Agencja nie zgodzi się jej wypuścić…  
\- Agencja już się zgodziła. Wasze akta zniknęły. - Tony spojrzał na niego czujnie. - Matthews? Williamson? Kent? Mam nadzieję, że nie byłeś przywiązany do tych gości?  
\- Zlikwidowałeś moje aliasy? - Steve zamrugał. - Jak, do cholery?  
\- Trochę pracy, sporo pieniędzy i nieocenione znajomości Pepper. - Tony pokiwał głową. - Zdecydowałem dać pannie Carter pewną sumę na nową drogę życia. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to tylko łapówka, żeby nigdy więcej się nie widziała z tobą.  
\- Jasne. - Steve przełknął ślinę. - Tony, naprawdę? Nic jej nie jest?  
\- Jedna sprawa z głowy. - Tony zaśmiał się, kiedy Steve zaczął na powrót ściągać z niego spodnie. - Hej, mieliśmy świętować.  
\- Świętujemy – zapewnił Steve, po czym przewrócił go na plecy i zadrżał, kiedy Tony objął jego biodra nogami. - Jezu, Stark, mówiłem ci już, że jesteś niewiarygodny.  
\- Raz – powiedział Tony, po czym pocałował go w szyję. - Albo ze dwa. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby usłyszeć to ponownie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział, epilog i kończymy.  
> daj znać lub zostaw kudos, jeśli to czytasz i ci się podobało!


	9. Prywatna wizyta na Mont Everest i to, czym można zastąpić van Doesburga

\- A więc poczekaj, Pepper, stop, żebyśmy mieli jasność – poprosił Tony i Pepper obdarzyła go spojrzeniem wyrażającym czystą naganę. - Pozwól mi zrozumieć. Najpierw byłem kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, bo sam chciałem się zająć dzieckiem, a teraz jestem kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, bo mówię, że nie muszę sam zajmować się dzieckiem?  
\- Tony. Przeinaczasz moje słowa… - Pepper zaczęła, ale nagle urwała i zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale to jest to, co robisz zawsze, kiedy nie podoba ci się temat dyskusji i chcesz go zmienić, więc starasz się za wszelką cenę wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Doskonale. Miejmy to już za sobą.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? - Tony zamyślił się, nalewając sobie kawy. - Steve to porządny facet.  
\- Znasz go dwa miesiące.  
\- Obiego Stone’a znałem prawie trzydzieści lat, co nie przeszkodziło mu w próbie wykopania mnie z mojej własnej firmy.  
\- Nie możesz powoływać się na przykład Obadiaha za każdym razem, kiedy mówię ci, że znasz kogoś zbyt krótko.  
\- Próbował także mnie zabić i zlecił moje porwanie. Trzydzieści lat, Pepper, ten człowiek znał mnie odkąd się urodziłem i chciał mojej śmierci.  
\- I jakkolwiek przyznam z ręką na sercu, że czasem sam mam ochotę udusić Tony’ego, to jest to chęć platoniczna i mija bardzo szybko. - Steve postanowił się wtrącić, zanim pokłócą się na dobre. - Poza tym nie jestem typem, który zleciłby komuś zabójstwo. Raczej sam starałbym się tym zająć.  
\- Jakbyś miał jakieś szanse. Trzymam berettę pod poduszką.  
\- Trzymasz berettę pod poduszką? - Pepper spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. - A gdyby Peter ją znalazł?  
\- A-ha – skomentował Steve z triumfem i Tony prychnął pod nosem. - Dokładnie to samo mówiłem.  
\- Powiem ci to samo, co powiedziałem jemu, Pepper, w tym domu jest pełno broni i nie ma żadnych szans na to, że którąś z nich znajdzie Peter.  
\- Dobrze, zapytam w takim razie o coś innego: skąd kapitan Rogers wie, co trzymasz pod poduszką, Tony? - Pepper uniosła brwi, kiedy Tony wychylił duży łyk kawy i zakasłał, a Steve popatrzył się w sufit. - Wspaniale. Czy wy dwaj w ogóle zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, co robicie?  
\- Mgliście – przyznał Tony, rozkładając ręce. - Jak wiesz, Howard nie był ojcem roku, cokolwiek miałby na ten temat do powiedzenia New York Times i rozmowę o pszczółkach i kwiatkach odbyliśmy dość późno. Właściwie to mogliśmy rozmawiać wtedy o samych kwiatkach. O roślinach. Konkretnie o jednej, którą próbowałem hodować sobie wtedy do palenia.  
\- Można spróbować użyć tego w sądzie. - Pepper nie zwracała na niego uwagi, myśląc o czymś innym. - Nie twojej historii z marihuaną w tle, tylko tego, że jesteście związani. Jeżeli sprawą nadrzędną i podstawową jest dobro dziecka, nawet taka stabilizacja będzie świadczyć na waszą korzyść. Wspólne miejsce zamieszkania…  
\- Steve ze mną nie mieszka.  
\- Bo jeszcze mnie nie poprosiłeś, żebym się wprowadził na stałe. - Steve załapał co ma na myśli i Pepper była mu za to wdzięczna. - Ale nie uważam, żeby to była czyjakolwiek sprawa. Zgadzam się, by Peter mieszkał tutaj. Chcę mieć po prostu udział w jego wychowaniu, prawo do widywania go…  
\- Mówiłem ci, dostaniesz. - Tony zapewnił go natychmiast i Pepper pomyślała cierpko, że dobrze, że Steve nie zapragnął i jego firmy czy nerki, bo pewnie i tę by mu od razu oddał. - Wiesz, że ten wyrok to czysta formalność. Mamy za sobą wstępne przesłuchania, rozmowy ze świadkami, zeznania kurator i opinie biegłych sądowych. Psycholog wystawiła nam znakomite referencje. Potwierdziła, że Peter jest w świetnej kondycji psychicznej, oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę to, co przeszedł, że czuje się tu bezpiecznie i chce z nami zostać. We wszystkich ważnych dla niego sprawach będziemy decydować ze Stevem wspólnie.  
\- Nie jestem przekonana… - Pepper urwała. Steve zauważył jej zmieszanie i zinterpretował je prawidłowo, patrząc na nią wnikliwie.  
\- Rozumiem twoje obawy, Pepper, uwierz mi – powiedział poważnie. - Ale czy naprawdę chcesz mi wmówić, że nie masz zebranej pokaźnej teczki materiałów, których w razie czego mogłabyś użyć przeciw mnie, gdybym postanowił działać przeciwko Tony’emu?  
\- Hej, za kogo ty ją masz? - Tony zganił go machnięciem ręki. - Posądzasz ją o takie rzeczy?  
\- Mówisz mi, że nie ma takiej teczki?  
\- Sam ją mam, nie wysługuję się innymi – zapewnił go Tony i Steve parsknął śmiechem. Pepper potrząsnęła głową.  
\- I nie przeszkadza ci to, kapitanie?  
\- Nie zachwyca mnie, ale rozumiem konieczność. Powiedziałbym nawet, że to doceniam, bo wiem, że Tony kieruje się tylko dobrem Petera. A że zależy mi na dokładnie tym samym, nasze cele są zbieżne.  
\- Poza tym – wytknął mu Tony – on sam ma teczkę pełną materiałów na mój temat. Niektóre z nich są bardzo poufne.  
\- Mówiłem ci już, że to, że cię rysuję, nie sprawia, że kompletuję twoje dossier, Stark. - Steve wywrócił oczami. - Nie słuchaj go, Pepper, to naprawdę tylko jego rysunki.  
\- Bardzo dokładne. - Tony pokiwał głową. - Naprawdę masz oko do szczegółów, Rogers, są bardzo drobiazgowe. Byłbyś znakomitym szpiegiem.  
\- Dziękuję. Pepper, napijesz się jeszcze kawy?  
\- Nie, jadę prosto do sądu. Być może uda się przeprowadzić wszystko poza wokandą, kiedy dostarczę im te dokumenty. - Pepper wstała i wygładziła spódnicę. - Jeśli jesteście pewni, że wszystko przemyśleliście, pozostaje mi tylko wam zaufać – dodała i Steve nie miał wątpliwości, że zaufania do ich poczytalności nie miała za grosz. Kiedy wyszła, pod stołem szturchnął Tony’ego bosą stopą w łydkę.  
\- Jesteś tego pewny, Tony? - zapytał serio, podsuwając mu tosta. - Że wiemy, co robimy?  
\- Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej ta babka, Cassidy, gotowa nas obu oddać do domu dziecka. Czemu mi to dajesz? Jadłem śniadanie.  
\- Kawa to nie jest śniadanie. Myślałeś nad tym, co zrobić z mieszkaniem May i Bena? Właściciel kamienicy wydawał się zdeterminowany, żeby oczyścić je jak najszybciej. Nie chciał słyszeć, żebym mógł je wykupić. A pomyślałem, że byłoby szkoda. Wiem, że Peter na razie nie chce nawet słyszeć o tym, żeby tam pójść, ale są tam wszystkie jego rzeczy i pamiątki po jego rodzicach. Może byłoby dobrze, żeby na niego czekały, kiedy będzie gotów się z tym zmierzyć.  
\- Pomyślałem tak samo. - Tony ugryzł tosta i żuł go bez entuzjazmu. Rzadko miał rano apetyt. Przełknął i upił kolejny łyk kawy. - Dlatego je kupiłem.  
\- Właściciel kamienicy się zgodził?  
\- Mogłem kupić i kamienicę – przyznał Tony i Steve jęknął tylko, skrywając uśmiech.  
\- Dziwię się, że bank się na to zgodził.  
\- Co chcesz usłyszeć? - Tony uniósł brwi. - Że bank też kupiłem?  
\- _Kupiłeś bank?_  
\- Ta nagana w twoim głosie. - Tony zamyślił się, smarując dżemem tosta. - Jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś ze mną dla moich pieniędzy, Rogers. Swoją drogą, naprawdę mógłbyś tu zamieszkać.  
\- Przecież ja właściwie mieszkam tu, Tony. Zwłaszcza od kiedy Clint swoje mieszkanie sprzedał, a sypialnie moje i Bucky’ego okazały się być zdecydowanie za blisko siebie.  
\- A propo Barnesa, powiedziałeś mu o nas?  
\- Zdziwił się.  
\- Że jesteśmy razem?  
\- Nie, że dopiero teraz.  
\- Wujku. - Peter wszedł do kuchni w samej pidżamie, wyraźnie już rozbudzony, choć wciąż potargany od snu. - Pan Takada mówi, że jeśli się zdecyduję kiedyś wrócić do szkoły, powinienem przejść od razu dwa lata wyżej. Ale rekomenduje indywidualny tok nauczania.  
\- Czemu pan Takada rekomenduje indywidualny tok nauczania tobie, a nie mówi o tym ze mną? - zdziwił się Tony i uszy Petera leciutko poczerwieniały. - Młody człowieku, czy znowu udawałeś, że jesteś mną podczas rozmowy online?  
\- Chciałem po prostu wcześniej wiedzieć, jakie mam opcje – wyznał z ociąganiem. - Nie złość się. Przekonałem Jarvisa, żeby mi pomógł zmodyfikować głos i…  
\- Przekonałeś Jarvisa? - Tony był pod wrażeniem. - To imponujące… - zaczął i złapał wzrok Steve’a, po czym zakasłał nagle. - To znaczy, eee, imponująco niewłaściwe.  
\- Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, Petey, a będziesz mógł korzystać z internetu tylko w naszej obecności i to najwcześniej jak będziesz pełnoletni – powiedział Steve dobitniej i Peter znacząco oklapł.  
\- Dobrze, wujku – westchnął w końcu. Nalał sobie do kubka herbaty i sięgnął po tosta, gryząc wielki kawałek i ładując do ust łyżkę nutelli. - Ale to co powiedzieć panu Takadzie? To znaczy co wy mu powiecie – poprawił szybko, widząc ciężki wzrok Steve’a.  
\- Chcesz wrócić do szkoły? - zapytał Tony wprost. Peter zmarszczył brwi.  
\- A uważasz, wujku, że tak byłoby dla mnie lepiej? - zapytał z wahaniem.  
\- Tak. Miałbyś kontakt z rówieśnikami.  
\- Moi rówieśnicy są nudni.  
\- Co mówiliśmy na temat asymilacji środowiskowej i życia w społeczeństwie, panie Parker? - Steve spojrzał na niego surowo i Peter znowu westchnął.  
\- Że to korzystny rozwojowo dla jednostki proces, jakiemu ulega, kiedy przystosowuje się do życia w grupie – wyrecytował. - Ale szkoła jest taka nieciekawa, wujku, naprawdę. Nudzę się tam. No i cały czas mnie o ciebie pytają.  
\- O mnie? - zdziwił się Steve. - A to dlaczego?  
\- O ciebie też, wujku, ale mówię o wujku Tonym. Bo jakaś gazeta napisała, że kiedy zginęła mama, zajął się mną jej brat i… - przełknął ślinę, garbiąc nieznacznie ramiona.  
\- Przecież nie napisali personalnie o tobie. - Tony nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że podniósł głos, dopóki Steve nie położył mu ręki na ramieniu. - Kogo powinienem pozwać, że podał to dalej?  
\- Tata Ashley pracuje jako sekretarz w szkole i powiedziała wszystkim, że jako mojego opiekuna wpisano ciebie, wujku. No i w gazecie podali imiona rodziców. To skojarzyli.  
\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że tata Ashley już jako sekretarz nie pracuje – wycedził Tony, wstając z impetem i idąc do salonu. - Zostań na chwilę z wujkiem i zjedz śniadanie, ja muszę wykonać jeden telefon.  
\- Poszedł zwolnić tatę Ashley, prawda? - Peter stropił się lekko. Steve spokojnie posmarował mu tosta masłem i podał pół banana.  
\- Tata Ashley sobie zasłużył – ocenił bez wzruszenia. - To poufne dane. Nie miał prawa rozmawiać o nich, a już na pewno nie z córką. Zapewne nie miała na myśli nic złego, ale to jeszcze dziecko i niewiele rozumie.  
\- A widzisz, wujku, a jak ja tak mówię, to mówisz, że jestem arogancki i że mam przerośnięte ego.  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałem nic takiego.  
\- A może wujek Tony to mówił. - Peter zjadł śniadanie i ziewnął, zakrywając usta. - Mogę iść pooglądać jakiś film?  
\- A lekcje?  
\- Odrobione. Następne zajęcia mam dopiero po południu.  
\- To idź, tylko ubierz się wcześniej. Na wieczór wszystko gotowe? - zapytał i Peter rozpromienił się od razu. Tony miał tego dnia urodziny; Pepper powiedziała im przy jakiejś okazji, że pewnie zapomni o tym, jak zwykle, ale jeśli chcą, pomoże im zorganizować przyjęcie-niespodziankę i Peter był w siódmym niebie, prawie pękając z nadmiaru trzymanej w sekrecie tajemnicy, kiedy co jakiś czas patrzył na nieświadomego niczego Tony’ego i chichotał.  
\- Gotowe. A ty, wujku, kupiłeś mu już prezent?  
\- Nie, dzisiaj to zrobię. - Steve ponownie poczuł, jak ogarnia go chwila zwątpienia – co, do diabła, mógł dać człowiekowi, który był w stanie kupić sobie bank? Bucky, zabrany do centrum w roli wsparcia moralnego, nie był zbytnio pomocny.  
\- Nurkowanie w rafie koralowej? Skok na bungee?  
\- Zaliczył to.  
\- Kiedy, do diabła, ten człowiek ma czas na to wszystko? - Bucky pokręcił głową, dalej scrollując telefon. - Nurkowanie z rekinami?  
\- Dostał od Rhodeya w zeszłym roku.  
\- Tu już się zaczynają kretyńskie propozycje typu szal z kaszmiru. - Bucky schował telefon i wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze możesz spróbować tendencyjnej ostentacji i kupić mu certyfikat posiadania własnej gwiazdy.  
\- Pepper dwa lata temu. - Steve spojrzał na stoisko z perfumami i machnął ręką. - Nawet zapach robią w laboratorium specjalnie dla niego. Oczywiście sam wybrał sobie składniki.  
\- Oczywiście – powtórzył Bucky jak echo i widać było, że usilnie stara się nie śmiać. - To może ugotuj mu coś i tyle?  
\- Codziennie mu gotuję. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to miałoby być specjalne. Zanim coś powiesz, Jamesie Buchanan, nie, nie obłożę się bitą śmietaną i nie wystąpię w roli deseru, dzięki.  
\- O co ty mnie podejrzewasz. Nie wiem, Stevie, naprawdę. Jeśli nie planujesz mu się spektakularnie oświadczyć, nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.  
\- Myślałem nad tym, ale chyba jednak trochę na to za wcześnie. - Steve powiedział to tak normalnie, że Bucky prawie udławił się gumą, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Steve wywrócił oczami, kiedy walnął go w plecy. - Twoja mina, Barnes, zasługuje na nagrodę za najbardziej otępiały wyraz twarzy w tym roku.  
\- Ty żartowałeś – powiedział Bucky słabo, pokasłując. - Jezu, Stevie, nie strasz mnie. Wiem, że ci na jego punkcie totalnie odbiło, ale na serio pomyślałem, że chcesz brać z nim ślub.  
\- Postaraj się już nie dławić, ale tak, to jest możliwe. Kiedyś. Jak będzie chciał. Bez presji. - Steve machnął ręką i uniósł brwi, kiedy Bucky tylko się na niego gapił. - No co? I tak już razem mieszkamy i wspólnie wychowujemy dziecko.  
\- Jakby to wystarczyło.  
\- No nie, dodatkowo uważam, że to najfajniejszy facet, jakiego znam i nie wyobrażam sobie bycia z kimś innym. - Steve obejrzał wyłożone w gablocie zegarki. - Też bez sensu, ma chyba po jednym na każdy dzień tygodnia.  
\- Narysuj mu coś. - Bucky z całej siły starał się być dobrym kumplem i nawet, jeśli miał wrażenie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel oszalał, nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- To już zrobiłem. - Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyjął telefon, znalazł odpowiednie zdjęcie i pokazał Bucky’emu. - Patrz, namalowałem portret. My z Peterem – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie, co wszyscy trzej wyglądali na zdjęciu jak żywi i Bucky nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ekranu. Wiedział, że Steve nieźle rysuje, ale to było genialne.  
\- Stary – powiedział z szacunkiem. - Czapki z głów. I co ty mu chcesz jeszcze kupować? To go zwali z nóg.  
\- Myślisz? - Steve był krytyczny. - To tylko portret. Nic wielkiego.  
\- Kocham cię jak brata, Stevie, ale czasem bywasz takim strasznym idiotą. - Bucky klepnął go w ramię. - Opraw w ramę…  
\- Zrobione. Wybrałem klasyczne drewno. Chciałem uniknąć kolorystycznej synchronizacji kolorów ramy i obrazu, wiesz, jednolita całość może się zlewać.  
\- Jak najbardziej. - Głos Bucky’ego drgnął, jakby powstrzymywał śmiech. - Przecież rama powinna stanowić zbalansowany kontrast dla obrazu, a nie się z nim zlewać.  
\- Właśnie! - ucieszył się Steve i zaraz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Barnes, ty się ze mnie wyśmiewasz.  
\- Skąd. Zwracam ci po prostu uwagę, że tylko właściwy kontrast pomiędzy ramą a obrazem odseparuje go od wnętrza i jeszcze bardziej uwypukli jego artystyczne walory, a…  
\- Nienawidzę cię, Buchanan.

Tego wieczoru w wieży Tony’ego byli już chyba wszyscy, poza samym Tonym, którego Bruce Banner zgodził się w ramach konspiracji namówić na to, by popracował razem z nim w firmowym laboratorium Stark Industries i tym samym wyciągnął z domu na cały dzień. Listą gości zajęła się Pepper, Steve skrócił ją o połowę, a potem poprawił jeszcze o jedną trzecią. W końcu chodziło też o to, by komfortowo mógł czuć się Peter – i o to, by goście byli na tyle zaufani, by było pewne, że nie sprzedadzą fotorelacji z prywatnej uroczystości żadnym gazetom.  
\- Będziemy musieli urządzić kolejne przyjęcie, oficjalne. - Pepper pokiwała głową, kiedy zgłosił jej swoje obiekcje. - Ale masz rację, nie pomyślałam o chłopcu.  
\- Wiesz, że Tony nienawidzi tych przyjęć, prawda?  
\- Tony nienawidzi także peklowanej wołowiny, a jeszcze nie udało mu się zakazać jej racji istnienia. - Pepper uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. - Wiem, Steve, nie musisz mi o tym mówić. Niestety, Tony ma pewne zobowiązania, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.  
\- Za dużo pracuje. Chciałbym, żeby miał więcej czasu dla siebie.  
\- Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, Steve, ale odkąd mieszka z nim Peter, Tony spędza w domu prawie sześćdziesiąt osiem procent więcej czasu, niż wcześniej.  
\- Obliczyłaś to? - Steve zamrugał. - W procentach?  
\- Jarvis to zrobił. Naprawdę, powinieneś sobie gratulować, kapitanie, udało ci się osiągnąć to, czego nie dokonał żaden, najlepszy nawet wystrój wnętrz ani aranżacje od projektantów. Dzięki wam Tony lubi wracać do domu.  
Steve myślał o tym, kiedy już po przyjęciu siedzieli z Peterem na kanapie, patrząc, jak Tony otwiera prezenty. Większość od razu odkładał na stół z rzeczami do przekazania dalej, na rzecz jednej z wybranych przez Petera fundacji, inne zostawiał sobie. Kiedy otworzył prezent od Bucky’ego, śmiał się tak, że nie mógł mówić. Zwykły kubek do kawy, na którym Bucky własnoręcznie wyrysował dobiegający do siedemdziesięciu dwóch procent pasek postępu i napisał „Please wait, sarcasm still loading”.  
\- Wiesz, czemu to jest takie fajne? On to napisał za pomocą protezy. - Tony był wyraźnie zadowolony. - Powiedziałem mu kiedyś, że jak z nim skończę, będzie mógł dekorować ornamenty, jak będzie miał taką fantazję i tak mi się odwdzięcza, świnia jedna.  
\- Imponujące. - Steve oglądał kubek. - Co za precyzja. Biorąc pod uwagę, że zanim się za to wziąłeś, nie mógł nawet zawiązać normalnie butów, to niesamowite, jak daleko udało wam się zajść.  
\- Robimy postępy – przyznał Tony. - Barnes to wytrzymały facet. Nie narzeka i zaciska zęby, jak go boli. Dzięki niemu będę mógł niedługo opatentować ten specjalny rodzaj protez bionicznych. Testujemy je z Bannerem na większej grupie osób, mamy już kolejne sukcesy.  
\- Wujku, teraz ode mnie. - Paczka od Petera była dość duża i lekka, i Tony uniósł brwi, kiedy odwiązał sznurek. - Sam zrobiłem. To z pexiglasu. Clint mi pomógł z opalarką elektryczną. Bo ci cały czas telefon w domu ginie, więc pomyślałem… podoba ci się? - zapytał nieśmiało i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Tony natychmiast ten ręcznie robiony stojak na telefon wykorzystał.  
\- To jeszcze ty, kapitanie. - Tony położył mu ręce na ramionach i lekko ścisnął. Steve spojrzał na niego figlarnie, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że coś dla ciebie mam, Stark? Może zapomniałem o twoich urodzinach?  
\- Proszę cię, Rogers. Mówimy o tobie. Założę się, że nie dość, że zanotowałeś sobie tę datę w kajeciku i dorysowałeś wokół serduszka, to jeszcze wybrałeś mi prezent już z miesiąc temu i jeszcze na dodatek zaangażowałeś do pomocy biednego Barnesa.  
\- Jak dobrze mnie znasz. - Steve wywrócił oczami. - Dobra, masz mnie, jest za kanapą. Nie wiedziałem, czy będziesz chciał go powiesić.  
\- Barnesa? - zdumiał się Tony; zrobił krok w tył i zajrzał za kanapę, po chwili wyciągając zza niej owinięty w szary papier i przewiązany wstążką obraz. Odpakował go i zamarł, trzymając go w wyciągniętych rękach. Kiedy spojrzał na Steve’a, jego twarz była nieczytelna. - To jakiś program do grafiki?  
\- Oldschoolowe płótno, farby i kilka pędzli. - Steve patrzył na niego uważnie. - Nie musisz tego wieszać.  
\- Nie mów mi, że sam to namalowałeś. - Tony znów spojrzał na obraz, potem przeniósł wzrok na niego. - Steve, to jest niesamowite.  
\- To my! - ucieszył się Peter, przylegając do jego boku. - Ale super, wujku. Gdzie to powiesimy?  
\- Hola, młody człowieku, wypraszam sobie, to mój prezent. - Tony zwichrzył mu włosy i ostrożnie wziął obraz pod pachę. - Pozwolę sobie samemu o tym zadecydować. Nie obrazisz się, Steve? Jeśli nie zawiśnie w salonie?  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz go wieszać.  
\- Chcę go powiesić tam, gdzie będę mógł najczęściej na niego patrzeć, zabieram go do warsztatu. I tak już mi się znudził ten Theo van Doesburg.  
\- Tony, nie zdejmuj z mojego powodu Van Doesburga, proszę cię, nie będę mógł spać w nocy.  
\- I tak nie będziesz mógł spać dzisiaj w nocy, to ci gwarantuję. - Tony uśmiechnął się do niego prowokacyjnie i Steve poczuł, że się czerwieni. Peter, na szczęście, zajęty zanurzaniem popcornu w lodach, nie zwracał już na nich uwagi. - Poważnie, Stevie. Jest niesamowity. Ty jesteś niesamowity. - Tony spojrzał na niego, zamyślony. - Zaczynam się bać, co ja ci dam w prezencie na urodziny. Chyba będę musiał ci się oświadczyć, żeby to przebić.  
\- Zawsze chciałem być takie kapryśne, nieznośne stworzenie, co ma bogatego faceta, który nic, tylko daje mi złoto i brylanty. - Steve pokiwał głową. - Poniżej trzystu karatów nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.  
\- Cenimy się, co?  
\- No pewnie, w końcu sam Tony Stark mnie zabrał do domu. Aha, Tony, odnośnie zabierania, mamy dla ciebie z Peterem jeszcze jeden prezent. Zarezerwowałem stolik na jutro w hotelu Waldorf Astoria.  
\- Niech zgadnę. Smażone pająki. - Tony roześmiał się, kiedy uszczęśliwiony Peter aż pisnął. - Tak czułem, że mnie to nie ominie. Dobra, pajęczaku, ale teraz maszeruj już do łózka. Dochodzi północ.  
Peter zgodził się bez oporu, objedzony lodami i popcornem. Tego wieczoru to Tony układał go do łóżka; Peter z tego cowieczornego show zrobił mały rytuał i domagał się, by asystowali mu przy nim za przemian. Kiedy Tony zjawił się w sypialni, Steve z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy podał mu mały pojemnik.  
\- Bita śmietana – wyjaśnił skrótowo, starając się nie czerwienić, kiedy Tony’emu wyraźnie zabłysły oczy. - Ten jeden, jedyny raz pozwalam ci tego na mnie użyć. Jak zrobisz zdjęcia, to cię zabiję. Jak poprosisz Jarvisa, żeby zrobił zdjęcia, to też cię zabiję. Ogólnie nie rób zdjęć, bo cię zabiję.  
\- Nienawidzisz idei seksu ze zlizywaniem rzeczy z ciała. - Tony podrzucił pojemnik w ręku i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Kurczę, Rogers, jak przez całe życie były mi raczej obojętne, to przyznaję, że zmieniłem dzisiaj zdanie. I ja to jednak cholernie lubię mieć urodziny. Ściągaj ciuchy, kapitanie. Bawiłeś się kiedyś w stawianie masztu na Mont Everest w łóżku?  
\- O Boże – powiedział tylko Steve, po czym posłusznie zabrał się za rozpinanie koszuli. - Zmieniłem zdanie, Stark, to będzie co najmniej czterysta karatów, zobaczysz.

Smażone pająki nie były najgorszym, co w życiu jadł, ale Steve i tak zdecydowanie odmówił dokładki i poprzestał na deserze ze smażonych bananów. Tony spojrzał na niego znacząco, kiedy wbił widelec w górę bitej śmietany na swoim talerzu. Peter z zapałem kończył swoją trzecią tarantulę, kiedy telefon Tony’ego, leżący na stole, nagle zawibrował.  
\- To Pepper. - Tony odebrał, wstając od stołu. - Jeśli dzwoni na prywatny numer, to musi być coś ważnego. Zaraz wracam.  
Nie wrócił. Po kwadransie Steve poszedł go szukać, wychodząc na zewnątrz hotelu; samochód Tony’ego, w którym czekał na nich Happy, wciąż stał na parkingu. Steve, trzymając Petera za rękę, podszedł do niego i nachylił się do okna; a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się i, zanim Peter zdążył zorientować się co się stało, przycisnął go mocno do siebie, porwał na ręce i pobiegł z powrotem do budynku.  
\- Clint – powiedział do telefonu, kiedy już udało mu się odnaleźć odpowiedni numer. - Przyjedź po nas jak najszybciej. Happy Hogan nie żyje, ktoś strzelił mu prosto w głowę, jest w samochodzie przed hotelem. Peter jest ze mną. Tony zniknął.  
\- Jadę – powiedział Clint lakonicznie. Rozłączył się, a Steve poczuł, jak głucho wali mu serce. Jego spojrzenie trafiło na spanikowaną, wykrzywioną w przerażeniu buzię Petera, którego wciąż w obronnym geście obejmował ramionami. - Znajdziemy go – zapewnił go krótko. - Błagam cię, Petey, nie załamuj się teraz. Znajdziemy go, obiecuję. 

cdn.


	10. Co powiesz na to, byśmy nazwali ją Friday?

\- James jest w drodze. Powinien tu dotrzeć najpóźniej za dwadzieścia minut. - Clint wszedł do salonu i popatrzył na Steve’a, który siedział na kanapie, trzymając na kolanach wyjątkowo cichego Petera. Objął go mocniej ramieniem i kciukiem podniósł jego brodę.  
\- Hej, Peter? - powiedział łagodnie. - Pójdziesz do łóżka?  
Chłopiec popatrzył na niego dziwnie obojętnie i sennie pokiwał głową. Steve wstał ostrożnie, nie wypuszczając go z ramion i wrócił do salonu kilka minut później, drzwi od sypialni Petera pozostawiając uchylone.  
\- Jarvis? - zapytał, mimowolnie spoglądając na sufit, jak zwykle, kiedy zwracał się do Jarvisa. - Stan Petera?  
\- Pan Parker jest stabilny. Zasnął mocno, śpi spokojnie. Będę informował, gdyby coś się zmieniło, kapitanie Rogers.  
\- Dobrze. Gdybyś odkrył coś w sprawie Tony’ego…  
\- To mój priorytet.  
\- Jakim sposobem zasnął? - Clint pokręcił głową. - Krzyczał przez całą drogę. Dziwię się, że nie zdecydowałeś jechać z nim do szpitala.  
\- Tu jest bezpieczniejszy. - Steve odetchnął głęboko, bębniąc palcami po napiętym udzie. - Zgodnie z radą Jarivsa, podałem mu syrop z hydroksyzyną. Tony musiał zaopatrzyć się w leki uspokajające po tym, jak go porwali… kurwa – zaklął nagle. - Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje znowu.  
\- Romanov i jej ludzie już działają. James poprosił, żebym wziął go ze sobą, wyruszymy, kiedy tylko dotrze.  
\- A ja…  
\- Ty zostań z chłopcem, kapitanie. Kiedy się obudzi, wpadnie w histerię, jeśli obaj znikniecie.  
\- Martwi mnie, że nie zgłoszono jeszcze żądania okupu.  
\- Jest za wcześnie. Minęły dopiero dwie godziny. Jakim cudem udało ci się skłonić policję, by nie wzywała was na przesłuchanie?  
\- Nieocenione wpływy panny Potts. - Steve drgnął, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Clint widział, jak napinają się jego ramiona, gdy odbierał. Zgarbił się i rozłączył, zaciskając szczęki. - O wilku mowa. Pepper dzwoniła by przekazać, że policja zgodziła się udostępnić nam materiały z monitoringu.  
\- Rychło w czas. - Clint wzruszył ramionami. Wszystko, co mogło być użyteczne ściągnął już i wcześniej zhackował Jarvis. Na żadnym z ujęć nie było widać nic, co mogłoby być pomocne. Do samochodu, w którym czekał Happy Hogan, podchodzi kobieta. Pyta o coś, Happy opuszcza szybę. Happy upada na siedzenie, kobieta chowa broń, otwiera drzwi i zasuwa szybę, a potem znika, zamykając samochód. Dwie minuty później z hotelu wyszedł Tony; machnął rękę w stronę swojego ochroniarza, a kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, podszedł do samochodu. Tajemnicza kobieta pojawiła się znowu, nim zdążył go otworzyć.  
\- Zastrzyk – zawyrokował Clint, kiedy przeglądali taśmę ponownie, już z Buckym. - Zadziałał niemal natychmiast. Musiał być oszołomiony, ale miał siłę iść. Oparł się na niej, wystarczyło, że podjechał ten wóz…  
Wóz nie miał tablic. Zwykła, biała furgonetka – setki tysięcy takich dostawczaków przemieszcza się codziennie po ulicach Nowego Jorku, często parkując też przed hotelami. To były sekundy, kiedy ze środka wyskoczył mężczyzna, pomógł przenieść słaniającego się na nogach Tony’ego na tył i odjechali równie szybko, jak się pojawili.  
\- Profesjonalna robota. - Steve czuł żelazną obręcz strachu, ściskającą mu gardło. - Dobra organizacja, nikt nic nie widział. Wiemy już, że to nie Pepper dzwoniła do Tony’ego.  
\- To mógł być ich pierwszy błąd, Jarvis prędzej czy później przebije się przez przekierowujące go wciąż serwery i dotrze, skąd dzwoniono i jakim sposobem podłączono się pod linię Virginii. - Clint potrząsnął głową. - Mam nadzieję, że to będzie prędzej. Mają niezwykle zaawansowany sprzęt, jeśli są w stanie tak długo opierać się atakom Jarvisa.  
\- To zajmijcie się czymś innym. - Bucky zmarszczył brwi, kiedy kolejny raz przeglądał taśmy. - Tutaj – zatrzymał i puknął palcem w ekran. - Czego brakuje?  
\- Brakuje? - Steve spojrzał na obraz z kamer. Nagle jego oczy błysnęły zrozumieniem. - Nie ma portiera.  
\- Właśnie. Nikt nic nie widział, co? - Clint mruknął coś pod nosem. - Nie wierzę, że to przeoczyłem. Jadę. Znajdę gościa i sobie z nim porozmawiam.  
\- Jadę z tobą. - Bucky sięgnął po kurtkę, którą przed chwilą zdjął. - Stevie, poradzisz tu sobie? Co z dzieciakiem?  
\- Śpi. - Steve ścisnął w przelocie ramię Bucky’ego, twarde pod rękawem swetra i obce. - Dzięki, stary.  
\- Nie obraź się, ale nie robię tego dla ciebie. -Twarz Bucky’ego była chmurna. - Stark naprawił to gówno – wskazał na swoją protezę. - To jest jakbym odzyskał rękę. Oddał mi moje życie i niech mnie diabli, jeśli pozwolę, żeby go ktoś porywał. Nie na mojej warcie.  
\- Dajcie mi znać, kiedy tylko…  
\- Jasne, kapitanie. - Clint, który sprawdzał coś na swoim pagerze – Steve zastanowił się, kto dzisiaj, u diabła, nosi jeszcze pager – podniósł głowę i posłał mu zagadkowe spojrzenie. Potem poklepał go po plecach, sprawdził broń i obaj z Buckym zniknęli. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z mechanicznym trzaskiem, wokół zapanowała cisza. Steve został sam, w sypialni spał Peter – i gniew, który go ogarnął, sprawił, że niemal zaszczękał zębami, kiedy miał ochotę krzyczeć i kląć. To wszystko, co czuł, kiedy bał się o Peggy – to było nic w porównaniu z tym, czego doświadczał teraz.  
\- Wszystko się ułoży. - Jarvis odezwał się niespodziewanie. - Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, w kuchni czeka świeżo parzona kawa.  
\- Jasne, Jarvis, dzięki. Coś nowego?  
\- Telefon panny Potts został sklonowany godzinę przed tym, jak dotarli panowie do hotelu.  
\- Wiedzieli, że tam będziemy – mruknął Steve. - Miała to wpisane w terminarzu Tony’ego. Dopadli go tam, bo tu nie byliby w stanie się dostać. Nie znajdą portiera. Był albo w zmowie, albo go przekupili, żeby akurat wtedy zniknął.  
\- Udało mi się odzyskać nagranie z telefonu pana Starka. - Jarvis poinformował go za chwilę.  
\- Odtwórz.  
\- Witam, panie Stark. – Głos, który usłyszał, brzmiał jak Pepper i Steve zacisnął szczęki. - Mam dokumenty od pani Cassidy, wysłałam je do Happy’ego.  
\- A więc wyszedł, żeby przejrzeć dokumenty. - Steve pokręcił głową. - Czemu nic nie powiedział?  
\- Pan Stark nie chciał zapewne niepokoić pana Parkera, gdyby wieści okazały się niepomyślne.  
\- Zapewne. Ale skąd wiedzieli… - Steve urwał nagle i zmarszczył brwi. Miał wrażenie, że drobne włoski podnoszą mu się na przedramionach, czuł czyjś wzrok na swoim karku. Oczywiście, nie było tu nikogo, ale… obezwładniająca strachem myśl uderzyła go mocno, z całej siły, w sam środek serca.  
\- Kapitanie? - Jarvis brzmiał na zaalarmowanego i Steve zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.  
\- Żołądek mnie boli, pewnie nerwy.  
\- Krople są w łazienkach dla gości, kapitanie – odpowiedział Jarvis zgodnie z przewidywaniem i Steve wstał, przesuwając dłonią po brzuchu.  
\- Jasne – odparł i jednak zdziwił się, że jego głos brzmi tak zwyczajnie. - Dzięki, Jarvis.  
\- Do usług, kapitanie.

Znali nazwisko Cassidy. Wiedzieli, gdzie i o której godzinie będzie Tony, potrafili stworzyć nagranie z głosem, który brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak brzmiałby głos asystentki Tony’ego, gdyby to ona dzwoniła. „Dzień dobry, panie Stark, wysłałam dokumenty do Happy’ego”. A jednak…  
Steve przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się we własne odbicie w lustrze. Mimo że w łazience nie było kamer, wciąż czuł się obserwowany. Panie Stark, pomyślał, powiedziała do niego „panie Stark”. Prawidłowo, kiedy asystentka dzwoni do swojego pracodawcy, ale…  
...ale Pepper nie nazywała Tony’go „panem Stark”, nie poza kamerami. Z kolei Happy – czemu Happy? To byłoby w porządku, gdyby telefon naprawdę był od Pepper, ale jeśli telefon Pepper został sklonowany i jeśli to dzwonił ktoś z zewnątrz, skąd wziął im się ten Happy? Joseph, nawet Joe, ale Happy? Kto poza kilkoma osobami nazywał tak Hogana? Drobna niezręczność, ledwie wychwycona.  
„Bywa czasem niezręczny”, powiedział kiedyś Tony. „Taka niezręczność społeczna, mówią, że ma to po mnie”.  
Steve zachwiał się na nogach. Jarvis, pomyślał i poza tym umysł miał dziwnie spokojny i przejrzysty. To musiał być Jarvis. Zdradził nas i o boże wielki, jak ja mam oszukać coś, co jest ze sto razy mądrzejsze ode mnie? Peter kilka razy wygrał z nim w Scrabble, czy będzie w porządku poprosić o pomoc siedmiolatka? Zdusił histeryczny napad śmiechu. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe? Clint twierdził, że nikt nie zdołałby zhackować Jarvisa i jeśli była to prawda – tu Steve poczuł, że istotnie boli go żołądek – czy Jarvis był w stanie obrócić się przeciwko swojemu twórcy? Dlaczego? Przecież działał zawsze w interesie Tony’ego, a w interesie Tony’ego było…  
W interesie Tony’ego było to, by Peter i Steve byli bezpieczni, a temu zagrażały dwie kwestie. Pierwsza to ścigająca Steve’a organizacja, a druga – sam Tony i popularność, która szła za nim, reporterzy, obecność w mediach, niebezpieczeństwo, które ściągało to na niego i jego bliskich, i kiedy Tony pozbył się ludzi, którzy szli po Steve’a i sam Steve przestał być dzięki temu zagrożeniem – jak szalone byłoby, gdyby Jarvis zanalizował fakty i doszedł do wniosku, że w jak najlepszym interesie Tony’ego będzie teraz, jeśli zniknie sam Tony?  
Opłukał twarz zimną wodą, wytarł ją ręcznikiem. Potem wyszedł z łazienki, zwyczajowo wkładając ręce w kieszenie.  
\- Jarvis, Peter wciąż śpi? - zapytał. Działaj ostrożnie, pomyślał. To tylko szalona teoria, do której nie masz żadnych podstaw, prawda?  
\- Stan pana Parkera nie uległ zmianie.  
\- Dobrze. - Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że to Jarvis nakłonił go, by nie zabierał Petera do szpitala. „Tu chłopiec będzie bezpieczny”, zapewnił go. - „I pan też, kapitanie”.  
Ciekawe, czy gdyby zechciał, potrafiłby wydostać się teraz z tego miejsca. Wiedział, że Jarvis ma dostęp do jego telefonu, oraz – naturalnie – do wszystkich urządzeń w domu. Jeśli chciał kogoś powiadomić, mógł polegać tylko na sobie.  
Dziwne, dopiero ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się pewniej. Przez to kim był i czym się zajmował, unikanie elektroniki i mediów miał zapisane we krwi. Modlił się, by i Tony miał tak samo. Został już zdradzony przez tego, któremu ufał najbardziej, czy byłby w stanie stuprocentowo zaufać komukolwiek innemu? Przecież i na niego miał tę mityczną teczkę. Jarvisa stworzył i zaprojektował sam, to prawda, ale… musiał być jakoś zabezpieczony na wypadek ewentualności takiej jak ta. Kłopot w tym, że Steve nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć. „Obawiam się” pomyślał z czarnym humorem „że tu wyłączenie wtyczki z gniazdka może nie wystarczyć”.  
Czy Jarvis byłby w stanie zabić Tony’ego? Jeśli zorganizował to uprowadzenie, Tony zorientuje się prędzej czy później, kto za tym stoi i Jarvis musiał być tego świadomy. Więc nie może pozwolić mu wrócić. Steve chętnie poznałby zdanie Jarvisa w sprawie najmowania innych do wykonywania brudnej roboty. Stark Industries zajmowało się produkcją broni, Jarvis uważał, że za śmierć tych, przeciwko którym ją wykorzystywano, odpowiada ta broń czy ludzie, którzy jej używają? Czy, jeśli wynajął kogoś, by pozbył się Tony’ego, przestawał być za to odpowiedzialny?  
Wariujesz, Rogers, upomniał sam siebie. Przecież nie masz nawet pewności, czy to istotnie on.  
\- Kapitanie, przyszła informacja od pani Cassidy – poinformował w tej chwili Jarvis i Steve drgnął. - Ponieważ nie zostały jej dostarczone dokumenty potwierdzające ugodę panów w kwestii zajęcia się panem Parkerem, prosi, byście się pojawili w jej biurze.  
\- Do diabła! - Steve zaklął, pochłonięty kolejnym problemem. - Jeszcze i to w tej chwili. Tony miał się tym zająć. Czy poinformowałeś ją, że został uprowadzony?  
\- Jest pan pewien, że to rozsądna decyzja, kapitanie? Jeśli dowie się, że pan Stark został uprowadzony, może zaniepokoić ją bezpieczeństwo chłopca.  
\- Cóż, w końcu i tak się tego dowie. - Steve zmarszczył brwi. - To nie jest coś, co mogę ukrywać do końca życia. A jeśli chodzi o tę jutrzejszą rozprawę…  
\- Pan Stark przewidywał, że zakończy się bez konieczności ponownego przesłuchiwania panów i pana Parkera pełnym przyznaniem prawa do opieki.  
\- Tak, ale jeśli Tony zniknie…  
\- To prawo przejdzie na pana, kapitanie. - Jarvis mówił tak rzeczowo, że niepokój Steve’a jeszcze wzrósł. - Z pieniędzmi pana Starka będzie pan w pełni zdolny stworzyć dom dla siebie i chłopca.  
\- Z pieniędzmi pana Starka? - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Sorry, Jarvis, ale nie zamierzam brać żadnych pieniędzy pana Starka. Zresztą co, one leżą w jakichś workach pochowane po domu, czy co?  
\- Pan Stark ustanowił pana Parkera swoim jedynym spadkobiercą. Jako jego opiekun odpowiadałby pan za jego finanse, póki nie osiągnie pełnoletności.  
\- Wspaniały plan – powiedział Steve, zaciskając szczęki. - Wciąż jednak bym wolał, żeby Tony wrócił cały i sam się tym zajął. Zaś odnośnie pani Cassidy… zaraz, to Virginia. Pepper? - powiedział do telefonu. - Co się stało?  
\- Steve, chodzi o tę Cassidy. - Głos Pepper, bo to niewątpliwie był jej głos – choć Steve i tak nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy i tym razem ktoś tego nie spreparował… przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien to sprawdzić. W końcu po tamtej zmyłce ktoś, kto by to zaplanował, pewnie nawet by tego oczekiwał… zerknął w stronę sufitu i mocniej ścisnął telefon.  
\- Pepper, to ty? Wybacz, ale muszę się upewnić.  
\- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała. Wciąż brzmiała na tak samo spiętą. - Chcesz… zadać jakieś pytanie, czy coś?  
Pytanie. O czym rozmawiali, kiedy nie słyszał ich Jarvis? O czym _nie wiedział_ Jarvis? Steve miał pustkę w głowie.  
\- Nie wiem, o co miałbym… - przyznał i odchrząknął. - Nie znamy się tak dobrze.  
\- Prawda – zgodziła się z nim Pepper po chwili. Brzmiała teraz znacznie spokojniej. I wydawała się zdeterminowana. - Ale coś nas jednak łączy, kapitanie. Tony.  
\- Tony? - Steve zmarszczył brwi. - Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem.  
\- Tony nie ma nic przeciwko byciu stroną czynną i bierną w rimmingu – powiedziała Pepper takim tonem jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie i Steve zakrztusił się powietrzem. Czuł się jak ryba wyjęta z wody, kiedy bezskutecznie próbował złapać oddech. - Steve? - Przez głos Pepper, mimo napięcia, przemknął lekki uśmiech. - Przepraszam. Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że ze sobą sypialiście – powiedział po chwili. Odchrząknął, wciąż speszony, bo, tak, to było niewątpliwie coś, co Tony bardzo lubił. I coś, o czym Jarvis raczej nie wiedział, jeśli Pepper miała takie same zasady dotyczące obecności osób trzecich w sypialni, jak i on. - W porządku, wierzę, że to ty. To nie jest coś, co robi się z każdym w łóżku, więc nie pochodzi z żadnych rubryk plotkarskich i, jezu, mam nadzieję, że nikt nas nie podsłuchuje, panno Potts. Zatem, co z panią Cassidy?  
\- Musisz pojawić się tu z Peterem. Udało się w końcu ściągnąć psychologa dziecięcego. Wystarczy, że Peter odpowie na kilka pytań, postawi pieczątkę i nie będzie musiał pojawiać się na rozprawie.  
\- Dzisiaj? Teraz? - Steve mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę pokoju, w którym spał Peter. - Pepper, on ma siedem lat, jego wujek został uprowadzony, a on sam dostał syrop uspokajający i śpi. Jak mam go obudzić i zawieźć do obcych ludzi, żeby ich przekonał, że czuje dobrze i bezpiecznie?  
\- Nie wiem, Steve, ale to konieczne.  
\- Ten dzień nie mógłby być.. - zaczął Steve i nie dokończył, bo zimno ścisnęło mu wnętrzności, kiedy pomyślał, że ten dzień mógłby być gorszy – gdyby okazało się, że Tony nie żyje. - Nieważne. Będziemy. Ile mamy czasu?  
\- Dwie godziny.

Pozwolił, by Peter spał jeszcze godzinę. Potem usiadł koło niego na łóżku i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Nie zdziwił się nawet, że Peter krzyknął, odsuwając się natychmiast na drugi koniec łóżka i że zaczął płakać zanim jeszcze się do końca obudził. To, co spotykało ostatnio to dziecko, innym nie zdarza się czasem w ciągu całego życia.  
\- To ja, Petey – powiedział łagodnie. - Musimy jechać do pani Cassidy.  
\- Wujek…  
\- Jeszcze nie wrócił. Ale szukają go. Clint, Bucky, Pepper…  
\- A Natasha?  
\- Też, oczywiście.  
\- I wujek na pewno jest dzielny. - Peter westchnął i usiadł na łóżku. Wciąż dygotał, ale objął się ramionami, przyciskając do siebie pluszowego pająka. - Więc i my musimy.  
\- Dokładnie tak. - Steve przełknął wzruszenie i ostrożnie potargał mu włosy. - Posłuchaj, będą tam też obcy ludzie.  
\- I oni będą decydować, czy będę mógł z wami zostać. - Peter pokiwał głową, marszcząc brwi w upartym wyrazie, który bardzo przypominał Tony’ego. - Czekają tylko na moje potknięcie, więc nie pokazywać słabości i nie dać im poznać, co myślę. Wiem. Wujek mi powiedział.  
\- Nie wątpię – mruknął Steve. Mimo przygnębienia uśmiechnął się, a potem ten uśmiech zniknął. Boże, pomyślał z rozpaczą, co będzie z tym chłopcem, jeśli Tony nie wróci?

Happy nie żył, Clint szukał Tony’ego, a o zabraniu Petera na motor nie było nawet mowy. Kiedy zeszli do garażu, Steve bezradnie popatrzył na imponującą wystawę samochodów.  
\- Peter? - zagadnął, przesuwając po nich wzrokiem. - Wiesz może, gdzie Tony trzyma do nich kluczyki?  
\- W sejfie, o, tutaj. - Peter pokazał mu niedużą szafkę, wbudowaną w jedną ze ścian. - Kod to rok twojego urodzenia. W którym roku się urodziłeś, wujku?  
\- Skąd wiesz, że to rok mojego urodzenia, jeśli go nie znasz, pajęczaku?  
\- Bo zapomniałem sprawdzić. A wujek mi powiedział, jak zapytałem.  
\- Aha – mruknął Steve, wpisując kod. - Powiedział ci, czy podsłuchałeś, jak to do kogoś mówi, na przykład do Clinta?  
\- Co wy macie z tym podsłuchiwaniem. - Peter westchnął, postukując czubkiem buta o ścianę. Wsiadł do samochodu i bez ponaglania zapiął pasy. Zdziwił się, kiedy Steve przełączył na sterowanie manualne. - Jarvis nie prowadzi, wujku?  
\- A, racja. - Steve odetchnął głęboko. - Eee, Jarvis, wiesz, gdzie jedziemy.  
\- Tak, kapitanie. - Jarvis brzmiał normalnie. Steve, który cały czas miał z tyłu głowy obawę, że nie wypuści ich z domu, teraz zaczął martwić się, czy na pewno dowiezie ich na miejsce. Ostatecznie, uznał w chwili histerycznej wesołości, może sztuczna inteligencja dojdzie do wniosku, że kiedy będą martwi, to już nic im nie zagrozi, więc postanowi ich zabić? Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki był spięty, póki nie dotarli.  
\- Patrz, wujku, te lampy nad nami to świetlówki. - Peter pociągnął nosem, kiedy weszli do budynku. Mocno trzymał Steve’a za rękę. - Wujek Tony mi o nich mówił, jak byliśmy tu po raz pierwszy.  
\- Tak? - spytał Steve nieuważnie. Myślał, co powinien zrobić najpierw – skontaktować się z Clintem? Z Buckym? Poinformować o swoich podejrzeniach Pepper? Potężnie się wygłupi, jeśli się okaże, że nie miał racji, podejrzewając Jarvisa, ale trudno. Coś mu naprawdę nie grało. Odetchnął lżej, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tu ich Jarvis nie słyszy. Placówki sądów były tak zabezpieczone, że nawet Tony mówił kiedyś, że nie sposób się do nich przebić. Jak dobrze, że wybrali na dzisiejsze spotkanie akurat to miejsce, zdążył pomyśleć, kiedy otwierał przed nimi drzwi. I zanim zrobił drugi krok, znieruchomiał, a Peter krzyknął, kiedy ścisnął jego rękę tak mocno, że musiało go to zaboleć. Wypuścił go machinalnie.  
\- Tony? - wyszeptał. Peter koło niego zamarł na chwilę; zupełnie bez ruchu, jak sparaliżowany – a potem rzucił się w przód z dzikim wrzaskiem, śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemian, kiedy Tony chwycił go mocno w objęcia. Poza nim byli tu wszyscy: Clint i Bucky, Pepper, nawet agentka Romanov. - Co tu się…  
\- Steve, jezu. - Tony wyciągnął rękę, wciąż trzymając Petera i Steve zrobił krok naprzód nim nawet o tym pomyślał, tak znajomy był ten gest. Objął go niemal rozpaczliwie, jakby się bał, że zniknie, ale Tony nie znikał – kiedy musnął palcami jego policzek, wydawał się trochę bledszy, niż zwykle, ale był tam ciągle. - Już dobrze, jestem z wami. Steve, niech to szlag, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.  
\- To Jarvis, prawda? - zapytał Steve zachrypniętym głosem i Tony osłupiał.  
\- Domyśliłeś się? Jak? - spytał ze zdumieniem. Peter wodził między nimi wielkimi oczami.  
\- Jarvis? - wyjąkał. - Ale jak to?  
\- Wiedziałem, że coś tu nie gra, kiedy usłyszałem, jak Pepper nazywa mnie panem Starkiem. - Tony pokręcił głową. Postawił Petera na ziemi, ale chłopiec wciąż przylegał ciasno do jego biodra. - Pomyślałem, że może jest z kimś i to dlatego. Wyszedłem, zobaczyłem Happy’ego…  
\- Happy nie żyje, prawda? - Peter zagryzł wargi i Steve był z niego tak dumny, że to prawie bolało. Nie zapytał o to do tej pory, tak bardzo starał się być dzielny. - Tak myślałem.  
\- Tak, dzieciaku. - Tony był smutny, ale wydawał się też rozgniewany. - Ci, którzy to zrobili…  
\- Są za kratkami, Tony, i zostanie im wymierzona sprawiedliwość – powiedziała Pepper twardo.  
\- Sprawiedliwość. - Tony spojrzał na nią gniewnie. - Co to za sprawiedliwość?  
\- To, co ty chciałeś zrobić, to zemsta – ucięła. Podeszła do Steve’a i po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją znał, wyglądała na speszoną. - Steve, przepraszam za tamto. Musiałam powiedzieć coś, o czym wiedzielibyśmy tylko my dwoje, a…  
Teraz już wszyscy w pokoju dawali się skrępowani, tylko Peter patrzył po nich, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Steve odchrząknął, walcząc z chęcią schowania twarzy w dłoniach.  
\- To nie jest coś, o czym chciałem z kimkolwiek rozmawiać – przyznał w końcu. - Ale, uhm, to było konieczne. Tony, kiedy nabrałeś pewności?  
\- Najpierw myślał, że to ja. - Pepper rzuciła Tony’emu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- A co miałem pomyśleć? - Tony nie wydawał się tym przejęty. - Ale nie nazwałaby mnie panem Starkiem. Z drugiej strony, jeśli był to ktokolwiek, kto się pod nią podszywał, skąd miałby wiedzieć, że Joseph Hogan to Happy? Nie była to rzecz, z którą obnosił się w mediach, czy coś.  
\- Nienawidził tego przezwiska. - Clint uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - Tylko ty mogłeś tak do niego mówić. Chociaż i tak wszyscy go tak nazywaliśmy.  
\- Ale nikt poza nami o tym nie wiedział. Więc to musiał być ktoś z was. Jednocześnie, miał dostęp do mojego terminarza, był w stanie przerobić głos tak, by brzmiał, jak głos kogoś innego… słowem, to było jasne, kiedy tylko wrzucili mnie do samochodu.  
\- To czemu postanowiłeś pozwolić się wrzucić do tego cholernego samochodu, Tony? - Steve wiedział, że jego złość była absurdalna. Westchnął, kiedy Tony przesunął dłonią po jego karku w znanym geście, którym zawsze przywoływał go do porządku. - Ok, wiem. Podali ci coś.  
\- Coś zwiotczającego mięśnie, pewnie na bazie pankuronium. Nieważne. Dałem znać Clintowi… - urwał i wzrok Steve’a pobiegł do jego szefa ochrony. Barton patrzył na niego przepraszająco.  
\- Sorry, kapitanie. Użył jedynego pagera, jakiego nie mógł zhackować Jarvis. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie mogłem nikogo zaalarmować. Musiałem się stamtąd wydostać i odnaleźć Tony’ego.  
\- Wiedzieliście obaj? - Steve rzucił Bucky’emu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Ten pokręcił głową.  
\- Clint powiedział mi o co chodzi dopiero w samochodzie. Chciałem wracać, żeby cię stamtąd wyciągnąć, ale nie mogliśmy wzbudzić podejrzeń. Więc pojechaliśmy do Tony’ego… dobrze, że to zrobiliśmy, bo zdążyliśmy w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Jarvis chciał cię zabić?  
\- Nie, Jarvis postanowił pozwolić, żebym zginął. - Tony powiedział to z taką goryczą, że Steve nieświadomie mocniej ścisnął jego rękę. - Co za altruizm. Zorganizował porwanie, ale nie chciał tym nikogo obciążać, więc zapłacił za umieszczenie mnie w dokach. Tych najniżej w porcie. Zalewowych.  
\- Miałeś się utopić. - Steve warknął coś pod nosem. - Jak się zabija komputer? Mam go walnąć młotkiem, czy coś?  
\- To trochę bardziej skomplikowane, ale pozwolę ci wziąć młotek, kiedy z nim skończę. - Tony uśmiechnął się bez wesołości. - Był niezwykle humanitarny. Środek zwiotczający mięśnie i zastrzyk usypiający. Woda wdarłaby mi się do płuc i nie mógł bym oddychać, a nic bym nie poczuł. Ci dwaj wyciągnęli mnie stamtąd na kwadrans przed przypływem. Potem Natasha ściągnęła tu Pepper. Musieliśmy wymyślić, jak wydostać z domu Petera i ciebie.  
\- Szefie, to Banner – poinformował Clint, spoglądając na pager. - Mówi, że nadpisał kod, cokolwiek to znaczy.  
\- Dezaktywuje Jarvisa. - Tony, mimo wszystko, brzmiał na smutnego. - To głupie, co? Chciał mnie zabić, a ja czuję się jak zły rodzic i zastanawiam się, gdzie popełniłem błąd. Peter, jak kiedyś postanowisz się mnie pozbyć, zrób to tak, żebym się o tym nie dowiedział, dobrze?  
\- Tony! - Steve spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Co ty w ogóle mu mówisz.  
\- Dobrze, wujku, zrobię to tak, żebyś się nie dowiedział - zgodził się Peter. Ziewnął; wciąż był pod wpływem hydroxyziny, a teraz, kiedy szok ustępował, zmęczenie brało górę. Twarz Steve’a wyrażała czystą dezaprobatę i Peter zamrugał. - To znaczy w ogóle nie zrobię – poprawił się i Steve mimo wszystko parsknął śmiechem. - Już sam czasem nie wiem, czego wy ode mnie wymagacie. Wujku, ale to znaczy, że Jarvisa już nie będzie?  
\- Broń boże. - Steve się wzdrygnął. - Zamieszkamy na wiejskiej farmie bez dostępu do internetu i będziemy hodować kozy, zobaczysz.  
\- Albo stworzymy nowy, udoskonalony system, który… - zaczął Tony i urwał, widząc wzrok Steve’a. - Okej, możemy najpierw pohodować osiołki, zobaczymy, komu pierwszemu się znudzi życie na zadupiu, Rogers.  
\- Kozy.  
\- Co?  
\- Będziemy hodować kozy, nie osiołki, Tony, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
\- Staram się nie, czasami. Tylko na ciebie patrzę i się pocieszam, że przynajmniej dobrze wyglądasz. - Tony pozwolił się objąć i przymknął oczy, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Jedną ręką wciąż trzymał dłoń Petera. - O jak mi teraz dobrze, możemy tak zostać już na zawsze?  
\- Nie, powinniśmy się wszyscy położyć. - Steve zakołysał nim delikatnie. - Padacie z nóg, obaj. Czy ten kod, który wprowadził Bruce… to znaczy, że Jarvisa nie ma już w wieży, Tony?  
\- Nie. - Tony westchnął. - Możemy tam spokojnie wrócić. Wiesz, kiedy Obi Stone zorganizował moje porwanie, pomyślałem, że już nigdy więcej nie dam się tak zrobić. Że nikomu tak nie zaufam. I gdy uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo polegam na Jarvisie…  
\- Musiałeś polegać na sobie – powiedział Steve cicho. - Wiem coś o tym.  
\- Więc zmodyfikowałem jego kod źródłowy, umożliwiając dezaktywację. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już nie istnieje.  
\- Twoja sztuczna inteligencja uprowadziła cię i próbowała zabić, Tony, a ty mówisz o kolejnej i brzmisz tak smutno, jakbym ci nie pozwalał mieć kolejnego szczeniaczka. - Steve skrzywił się. - To przegrana bitwa, prawda?  
\- Z góry. - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do Petera, który zachichotał. - Dzisiaj jest piątek, co powiesz, żeby nazwać ją Friday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że czytało się wam go równie dobrze, jak mi pisało. Mam też nadzieję, że ktoś do tego momentu wytrwał ;) Dobra wiadomość dla wytrwałych - planuję jeszcze krótki epilog, by ostatecznie zamknąć historię i myślę, że pojawi się przed świętami. Mam klimat na świąteczne klimaty.  
> Tradycyjnie, zostaw kudos lub komentarz (a najlepiej oba :D), autorzy to kochają!  
> Z góry dzięki - autorka ❤️


End file.
